


Rycerze siódmego protokołu

by dingo317



Category: Black Lagoon (Anime & Manga), Mage: The Ascension, Undisputed (Movies - Hill & Florentine), World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: przemoc, śledztwo
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dingo317/pseuds/dingo317
Summary: Dominik Starzyński, mag Zakonu Hermesa, ma dwie życiowe pasje: handel antykami i komputery. Obie wciągają go w kłopoty. Jak się z nich wykaraskać? Complete.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZELL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZELL/gifts).



\- Rada Mistrzów - barczysty akolita w płaszczu ze srebrną lamówką popchnął lekko plecy Dominika - Pokłoń się, studencie.  
Starzyński posłusznie zgiął plecy. Przez chwilę trwał w takiej pozycji, po czym wyprostował się.  
Chudy jak szczapa przewodniczący Rady, pan Juliusz Bardach, dosłownie przewiercił podsądnego spojrzeniem zza okularów, niczym surowy nauczyciel poszukujący jakiejkolwiek skazy u nieposłusznego ucznia. Nie znalazł żadnej, ale poprawę jego nastawienia można było zmierzyć co najwyżej mikrometrem.  
\- Dominiku Starzyński - głos przewodniczącego był oschły aż do bólu - Czy wiesz, dlaczego tu jesteś?  
\- Tak, mistrzu - podsądny skinął głową - Oskarża się mnie...  
\- Nie pytałem o szczegóły - głos mistrza ciął niczym bat nadzorcy niewolników - Pytałem czy jesteś świadomy konsekwencji swojego czynu.  
\- Czy Rada już przesądziła o mojej winie, mistrzu?  
Chwila ciszy. Pozostali członkowie Rady wymienili spojrzenia.  
\- Wina nie została przesądzona - Bardach zdjął okulary, przetarł je szmatką i ponownie założył na nos - I dana ci będzie możliwość obrony. Ale najpierw, zamordowanie kolegi z Zakonu i kradzież cennego i niebezpiecznego grimuaru. To, w razie dowiedzenia winy, oznacza karę śmierci. Życie za życie, chłopcze.  
\- Rozumiem - Starzyński ukłonił się ponownie - Chciałem tylko upewnić się, że dana mi będzie możliwość obrony..  
\- Będzie. Zacznijmy więc od początku. Kiedy po raz pierwszy zetknąłeś się z zamordowanym?  
\- Nie spotkałem go nigdy. Ani osobiście ani za pośrednictwem telefonu. Ani internetu. Nigdy.  
\- A co księgą, którą mu skradziono? Kiedy ją zdobyłeś?  
\- Niespełna trzy tygodnie temu, mistrzu. Ale jeśli pozwolicie, zacznę od początku...

*****

Serce zabytkowego dzwonka u drzwi zapulsowało swą muzyką. Znak to nieomylny, że przybył Klient. Ewentualnie przypadkowy przechodzień szukający okolicznego sex shopu.  
Nawet wtedy można było pokusić się o zarobek. Na tę okazję Starzyński trzymał na wystawce zbiór sprośnych rycin z XVI-go wieku.  
\- Zdrawustje!  
\- Alexei! - przestawienie się na rosyjski było kwestią sekundy - Co cię sprowadza, nicponiu?  
Uśmiechali się już obaj. Dobry znak.  
\- Mam ten rękopis, o który prosiłeś, Dominik. Rzucisz okiem...?  
\- A skąd. Żadnych interesów, dopóki nie usiądziesz i nie napijesz się herbaty. Z cytryną?  
\- Może być - rumiany Alexei Dolgopolov poprawił krawat, strzepnął z rękawa nieistniejący pyłek.  
Gdy tęgi Rosjanin powierzył swój ciężar drewnianemu siedzisku przed kontuarem, Starzyński zniknął na zapleczu, skąd wrócił z dwiema parującymi szklankami. Z cytryną dla gościa, z miodem dla siebie.  
W międzyczasie rosyjski handlarz starzyzną miał okazję rozejrzeć się po sklepiku.  
Wiele się nie zmieniło. Gablotki i wystawki nadal kusiły curiosami. Co prawda był to raczej towar dla przypadkowych klientów kupujących pod wpływem impulsu. Dla klientów znanych i zaufanych polski handlarz trzymał bibeloty w niewielkim skarbczyku. Zaś zabytki naprawdę cenne Starzyński zostawiał dla siebie, bezpiecznie ukryte w dużym, dobrze strzeżonym sejfie.  
Jedynym współczesnym przedmiotem był stojący na ladzie laptop. Rosjanin zerknął ciekawie na ekran. Jakieś pokręcone algorytmy, język programowania. Jakiś. Handlarz nie znał się na komputerach.  
Chwilę później.  
\- Na zdrowie! Za studentów Uniwersytetu Warszawskiego! Za historyków sztuki! I profesora Oblewackiego! Zdrowie!  
\- Zdrowie!  
Obaj mężczyźni siorbali gorącą herbatę. Gdy ostatnia kropla boskiego płynu została wysączona Dolgopolov sapnął z satysfakcją i sięgnął do teczki.  
\- Rzuć okiem, Domi.  
Antykwariusz sięgnął po niewielką książeczkę w skórzanej oprawie. Złocony napis głosił dumnie - "Magnifica".  
\- Niemożliwe - mamrotał Starzyński, kartkując grimuar i zatrzymując się co jakiś czas, by przeczytać ustęp - Ha! Skarbie ty mój! Alexei, hultaju, przeszedłeś samego siebie! Ile za ten drobiażdżek?  
Rosjanin uśmiechnął się chytrze.  
\- Piętnaście tysięcy szlachetną polską walutą to chyba nie będzie za drogo?  
Dominik zaklął w myślach. Błąd, błąd, Panie Starzyński! Zapomniałeś jak się targować.  
\- Papier jest w licznych miejscach zetlały. Inkaust gdzieniegdzie zalał stronice. Trzeba będzie naprawić. Osiem tysięcy.  
Dolgopolov zamyślił się, oceniając doświadczonym okiem determinację klienta. Jeszcze nie zdecydował, ale było jasne, że zaraz rzuci kwotę zbliżoną do rzeczywistej wartości tego drobiazgu...

*****

\- Tak, tak - mruczał pod nosem Dominik kartkując stronice najnowszego nabytku - Nabrałem cię, Alexei. Nie będziemy tego dziełka na nowo oprawiać i naprawiać. Ma być, tak jak jest. A żebyś ty wiedział, co za cudo mi sprzedałeś i to za niecałe dwanaście tysięcy...  
Antykwariusz chichotał w kułak. Nagle poczuł ciężar na ramieniu, usłyszał znajome krakanie. Znak niechybny, że jego avatar też przygląda się "Magnifice". Jednej z mniej znanych perełek autorstwa Aleistera Crowleya. Który to był jednym z najpotężniejszych i najbardziej zdeprawowanych magów swej epoki.  
Kruk ponownie zakrakał tym razem z wyraźnym niepokojem.  
\- Tak, tak, wiem - mruczał Starzyński - Zakup rękopisu maga Nephandi to proszenie się o kłopoty. Ale do diabła z tymi piernikami z Rady. Dobrze mówią, nie staniesz się jednym z tych hipokrytów, dopóki sobie palców nie pobrudzisz...

*****

-...Tak to wygląda, szlachetni. Owszem zdawałem sobie sprawę z niebezpieczeństw płynących ze studiowania grimuaru, ale szlachetna pasja nas, naukowców, zwyciężyła...  
\- Nie kadź, chłopcze - przewodniczącemu Rady nawet powieka nie drgnęła - I opowiadaj dalej. Pomożemy ci. Dwunastego września między siedemnastą, a dwudziestą, spotkałeś się w Pradze, w kawiarni przy rynku, z niejakim Pavelem Zeleznym, kolekcjonerem. O czym rozmawialiście i co było celem tego spotkania?  
\- Już mówię. Pavel skontaktował się ze mną telefonicznie w sprawie pewnych figurek z okresu ptolemejskiego Egiptu. Spotkaliśmy się, porozmawialiśmy, napiliśmy się herbaty i dokonaliśmy wymiany. Figurki w zamian za znany mi już na pamięć maszynopis "Mistrza i Małgorzaty". Oryginał...  
\- Do rzeczy, chłopcze. Kiedy wróciłeś do kraju?  
\- Pozwiedzałem trochę Pragę i o drugiej nad ranem złapałem pociąg do domu.  
\- Kiedy dowiedziałeś się o pochodzeniu grimuaru skradzionego zamordowanemu Janowi Novotnemu?  
Starzyński zamilkł na chwilę, zbierając myśli. To o czym miał powiedzieć, wyraźnie budziło w nim niesmak.  
\- Dwa dni później do drzwi mojego antykwariatu zapukali policjanci z Europolu...

*****

\- Witam klienta! Czym mogę służyć?  
Do siedziby Starzyńskiego zajrzał postawny, brodaty mężczyzna, z podgolonym karkiem, w luźnej marynarce kryjącej kaburę z pistoletem. Byłbyż to...?  
\- Pietia! - Dominik powitał radośnie kolegę z warszawskiej policji - Czego ci trzeba? Mam zabytkową kaburę na rewolwer! Prawdziwe cacko, z utwardzonej koziej skóry i zdobieniami...  
\- Nie teraz - Piotr Wasilewski, aspirant stołecznej, był trochę nieswój - Dominik, jest sprawa...  
\- Jaka? Nadkomisarz nie może trafić na posterunek?  
Policjant nie uśmiechnął się. Dzwonek u drzwi zagrał ponownie i do środka weszli dwaj mężczyźni w garniturach, pod krawatem. Ich wyraz twarzy dało się streścić jako - "Drżyjcie, zbrodniarze! Oto nadchodzi dzień sądu!"  
\- Koledzy z Europolu - Wasilewski przejął pałeczkę - Dominiku Starzyński, jesteś aresztowany pod zarzutem morderstwa i kradzieży. Masz prawo zachować milczenie - polski policjant w przelocie pokazał nakaz aresztowania i przeszukania - Hircher, handcuffs! Sorki, Dominik, nie miej żalu. Taka praca...  
\- To nieporozumienie. Jakie morderstwo? Jaka kradzież? Piotrek, przecież mnie znasz od lat! Ile razy pomogłem wam w trudnych sprawach? No powiedz! Oż kurrr....nie tak ostro z tymi kajdankami!  
\- Sorki, chłopie - Wasilewski zaaferowany kręcił głową - Mamy dowody, że siedzisz w gównie po uszy. Aha, masz też prawo do adwokata. I lepiej, żeby to był fachowiec bo grozi ci dożywocie. Hircher, Jose, take him out! To the car, kurna! A ja się tu rozejrzę.  
Wnętrze cywilnego radiowozu pachniało sparciałą skórą, potem i papierosami.  
Dominik nie miał w tej chwili nic do roboty. Tylko siedzieć i myśleć.  
"Pierdolony Alexei. Jeśli to prawda z tym grimuarem wyrwę mu głowę przez dupę! Zasraniec. O kochany, zrobiłeś ze mną interes życia. Może nie najlepszy, ale z pewnością ostatni..."  
\- Widziałeś to?  
Starzyński poprawił się na siedzeniu i zerknął. Twarda dłoń Wasilewskiego podawała mu zakupioną "Magnificę".  
\- Tak, zdobyłem ostatnio. Ale nie drogą przestępstwa! Zapłaciłem za ten curios uczciwe pieniądze - Starzyński sapnął gniewnie - Cholera, Piotr, musisz mi uwierzyć!  
\- Dobra, dobra. Zabrałem z kantorka twój telefon. Na posterunku zadzwonisz po papugę. Coś jeszcze?  
\- Klucze! - warknął Starzyński - Piotrek, weź klucze z szuflady przy biurku i zamknij kantor. W tej samej szufladzie znajdziesz pilota do alarmu...  
\- Moment.  
Na tylnym siedzeniu radiowozu, po lewej ręce Dominika, zmaterializował się z kupki pyłu, niewielki stworek. Skrzydełka, pazurzaste łapki, główka jak grot strzały, ogon zakończony żądłem. Innymi słowy, rasowy imp.  
Kruk siedzący na ramieniu maga zaskrzeczał groźnie i demon zniknął, chichocząc z uciechy.  
Starzyński wiedział, że żaden z policjantów nie widzi tych emanacji psychicznych. Imp, niech to cholera!  
\- A odwal się - warknął mag.  
\- Mówiłeś coś?  
\- Nic...

*****

Anonimowa sala przesłuchań w Pałacu Mostowskich pod względem nagromadzenia detali, na których można oko zawiesić, nie plasowała się nawet w pierwszej dziesiątce. Nawet nie w pierwszej setce. Oświetlenie zapewniała samotna żarówka pod sufitem. Samotne biurko. Dwa krzesła. Zapach jak w radiowozie, z wyjątkiem skóry, ale pomieszczenie nadrabiało zapachem kawy.  
Niemłody policjant, o twardej twarzy, w powyciąganym swetrze, wiercił Starzyńskiego wzrokiem. Przed gliniarzem stał otwarty laptop.  
\- Znasz tę mordę?  
Policjant odwrócił laptopa. Starzyński, masując nadgarstki, zerknął na swoje zdjęcie, metrykę i dane z rejestru kryminalnego.  
\- Znam, co mam nie znać. Ale chyba się wam ortografia popieprzyła, chłopcy. Pisze się "morderstwo", nie "morderstfo".  
\- Bo my po prostu nie wierzymy w twoją winę, chłopie - Wasilewski stojąc za plecami Dominika włączył się w szczerą wymianę poglądów - Prawda, Władziu?  
\- Nie bądź taki cwany, Starzyński - starszy z policjantów sięgnął do szuflady biurka wydobywając plastikową koszulkę na dokumenty - A wiesz, co to jest?  
Antykwariusz zerknął. Zdjęcie. Świeżo zrobione, sądząc po połysku. Pentagram czerwoną kredą narysowany na podłodze cieszył jego oko precyzją detali.  
\- Pytałem, czy wiesz co to jest.  
\- Zdjęcie.  
\- Noż kurwa...!  
\- Władziu, spokojnie - Piotr poklepał Dominika po ramieniu - Mówiłem ci, Domino to twardy chłopak. Jeszcze w suce szczękał zębami, a teraz już pyskuje.  
\- Dziękuję, Piotrusiu - Starzyński skinął głową - Widzę, że współpraca między funkcjonariuszami stołecznej nadal jest profesjonalna. Zły glina i jeszcze gorszy glina...  
\- Jeszcze raz zapyskujesz, wsadzę ci dłoń w szufladę i zamknę tak, by połamać palce - starszy aspirant Władysław powiedział to takim tonem, że Starzyński natychmiast uwierzył - Jeszcze raz. Co to jest?  
\- Moje hobby - Dominik skapitulował - Widzicie, część moich poważnych klientów handluje księgami okultystycznymi. Ten pentagram narysowałem dla wprawy i żeby zrobić wrażenie na klientach, którzy lubią takie rzeczy.  
\- Coś kręcisz - policjant za biurkiem zmarszczył brwi - Nawet ja widzę, że ten znak jest profesjonalnie namalowany. A ty nam wciskasz ciemnotę. Pietia, pamiętasz jak pan Starzyński pomagał nam w sprawie mordercy - okultysty? To było jakieś dwa lata temu. Teraz się zastanawiam czy posłaliśmy wtedy za kraty prawdziwego bandziora.  
\- Nigdy nikogo nie zabiłem! - uniósł się przesłuchiwany - Ani nie ukradłem! Doprawdy, panowie...!  
\- Dobra, dobra. Widzimy, że nie jesteś w nastroju do współpracy. Zobaczymy czy po nocy spędzonej w celi, w towarzystwie kolegów kryminalistów, zmienisz zdanie. Zabieraj go, Piotr.  
\- Daj mu chociaż zadzwonić po papugę...

*****

Warszawa, przełomu września i października, przywitała wychodzącego na ulicę mężczyznę wiatrem i deszczem.  
Dominik poprawił narzucony na ramiona płaszcz z wielbłądziej wełny. Schodzone półbuty niemal bezgłośnie stykały się z chodnikiem. Jakaś obściskująca się pod parasolem parka przemknęła obok.  
Antykwariusz zmierzył rozradowaną młodzież aprobującym spojrzeniem. Jeszcze dwa tygodnie temu pewnie rzuciłby jakiś żart, ale po dwóch tygodniach w tiurmie zobojętniał. Prawie.  
Do chodnika podjechało stare, ciemne kombi. Samochód zaparkował, drzwiczki uchyliły się niemal bezgłośnie. Barczysty mężczyzna w marynarce i pod krawatem zaprosił do środka.  
\- Panie Starzyński, mistrzowie oczekują...

*****

\- I to - Dominik wyprostował się dumnie - wszystko.  
Wytrzymał spojrzenia członków Rady, mimo że kłuły jak ostrza włóczni.  
\- Czy masz jeszcze coś do dodania?  
W głosie przewodniczącego była śmierć.  
"O do diabła! Ta sprawa ma tylko jedno honorowe wyjście! Nie będę skamleć przed tą bandą sępów!"  
\- To wszystko.  
\- Akolito - przewodniczący skinął na dryblasa w płaszczu ze srebrną lamówką - Odprowadź studenta Starzyńskiego do bocznej komnaty i niech czeka tam na naszą decyzję.

*****

Dominik śnił.  
Jak zwykle jego majaki nie miały większego sensu. Rozmyte cienie, rozwarte do wrzasku paszcze bestii, skomplikowane symbole, we śnie niemal oczywiste, po przebudzeniu rozmazywały się w bezsensie.  
A przed nim droga po ścieżce wyłożonej potłuczonym szkłem...  
Krakanie.  
Z rozwartej dłoni maga wystrzelił czarny kształt. Nim zdążył zareagować, tudzież zrobić kolejny krok, ptasi dziób wwiercił mu się w lewe oko. Ból...  
...wyrwał go z objęć koszmaru. Przez chwilę rozespany mężczyzna chwiał się na krześle, by w końcu skapitulować i pożegnać z równowagą. Potylica eksplodowała bólem. Całkiem zwyczajnym, niemal oswojonym. Klnąc pod nosem, mag pozbierał się z podłogi.  
Zachrzęścił klucz w zamku. Drzwi uchyliły się z cichym jękiem naoliwionych zawiasów.  
\- Mistrzowie oczekują...  
O do diabła z tym.  
Wóz albo przewóz.  
Teraz.


	2. Chapter 2

Buty młodego maga Zakonu Hermesa zetknęły się z zalanym deszczem chodnikiem, skarpety momentalnie przemokły. Tyle z tego dobrego, że ciężki smog ustąpił przed mżawką. Neony i wystawy sklepowe po drugiej stronie ulicy zbladły i wypłowiały. Gdzieś w pobliżu zaśpiewał ptak, szczęknęły otwierane drzwiczki od furgonetki. Masywny cień w szarym garniturze uprzejmym gestem zaprosił do środka.  
W sumie cieni było dwóch. Jeden zasiadł za kierownicą, drugi towarzyszył aresztantowi w części pasażerskiej. Obaj byli profesjonalnie spokojni. Na pytanie - „Dokąd jedziemy?” padła odpowiedź - „W bezpieczne miejsce”. I tyle.  
Jedynym źródłem światła było okienko łączące część pasażerską z szoferką. Z tym że Dominik nie był w nastroju, by się rozglądać. Zasiadł na ławeczce biegnącej wzdłuż boku pojazdu, ułożył skute kajdankami dłonie na kolanach i zagłębił w ponurych rozmyślaniach.  
Alexei.  
Nastrój apatii i rezygnacji ustąpił płomieniowi gniewu. Zaciskając zęby, Starzyński, przez chwilę torturował się wspomnieniem przyjaznej rozmowy w antykwariacie, by płynnie przejść do przyjemnych wyobrażeń krwawej zemsty.  
Antykwariusz nie był jednakże człowiekiem okrutnym. Bardzo. Strząsając z siebie wizje wendetty, przeszedł do rozważań bardziej analitycznych.  
Dlaczego Alexei go wkopał?  
Jak to mówią policjanci (a Starzyński znał ich kilku) - „Winny jest ten, kto odnosi korzyść”. Motyw rewanżu za jakieś krzywdy popełnione odpadał. Oni obaj zwyczajnie nie mieli do siebie urazy, można nawet powiedzieć, że byli jak nie przyjaciółmi to dobrymi kolegami. Chęć zysku? Dobrania się do skarbczyka w antykwariacie? Możliwe. Dominik słyszał o takich sprawach między antykwariuszami. Odhaczyć jako możliwe i odłożyć do dalszych rozważań. A może Alexei pracował dla kogoś wyżej postawionego i wkopał Dominika na rozkaz? Kogo? Byłby to jakiś ich wspólny znajomy? Alexei nie był magiem, ale to nie znaczyło, że jakiś czarodziej nie zapragnął zawartości sejfu w antykwariacie. Mag? Z którego zakonu? A może Tremere, wampir?  
Odhaczyć i zapisać do dalszych rozważań.  
Jan Novotny, zamordowany czeski Hermetyk.  
To od niego trzeba by zacząć. Jak najszybciej złapać samolot do Pragi i powęszyć. Zacząć śledztwo na własną rękę, bo na kolegów z zakonu nie ma co liczyć. Było jasne, że potrzebne są dodatkowe dane.  
Z tym że najpierw trzeba by wydostać się z miejsca odosobnienia, do którego go wiozą.  
Jak się uwolnić? Jak?  
Furgonetka jechała płynnie, silnik pracował cicho. Gdy nagle kierowca wyhamował ostro, Dominik zajęty myślami omal nie spadł z ławeczki. Akolita podtrzymał go, po czym obaj, jak na rozkaz, zerknęli przez szybkę do szoferki.  
Ulica Belwederska w bogatej części miasta. Przez okienko nie było widać wiele, ale mag rozpoznał otoczenie rosyjskiej ambasady.  
Ponad ramieniem kierowcy Starzyński zauważył ciągnącą się ulicę i, w perspektywie kilku metrów, szarą furgonetkę ustawioną w poprzek jezdni i zagradzającą dalszą drogę. Wtedy drzwiczki otworzyły się i z zawalidrogi wyskoczył mężczyzna w wojskowym płaszczu.  
Że klient miał na twarzy kominiarkę i trzymał pistolet maszynowy, Dominik zdał sobie sprawę całkiem szybko. Ale tamten działał błyskawicznie i naprawdę nie dało się tej wiedzy do niczego wykorzystać.  
Gdy automat wykaszlał serię Starzyński momentalnie i odruchowo rzucił się na ziemię. Trzasnęło szkło, z szoferki dobiegł go jęk i charkot, szybkę zalała krew. Dominik, z twarzą wciśniętą w wyłożoną gumą podłogę, zdążył jeszcze zauważyć, że drugi z cieni otwiera drzwiczki i z pistoletem w dłoni wyskakuje na zewnątrz.  
Kolejna seria ścięła i jego. Starzyński jeszcze mocniej wcisnął twarz w podłogę. A chwilę później do furgonetki wskoczył wysoki barczysty mężczyzna w płaszczu.  
– Chodź! - twardym chwytem za ramię wyprostował aresztanta – Gdybyśmy chcieli cię zabić, już byś nie żył! Chodź, jeśli chcesz żyć!  
Ostatnie zdanie można było interpretować co najmniej na dwa różne sposoby, ale Starzyński nie wahał się. Pozwolił postawić się na nogi i, skurczony w pół, ruszył za tajemniczym napastnikiem.  
Na zewnątrz leżało skurczone ciało drugiego z cieni z głową otoczoną krwawą aureolą. Ale napastnik ciągnął mocno i naprawdę nie było czasu, by się rozglądać. Dominik zdążył jeszcze zauważyć, że co najmniej dwoje przechodniów trzyma przy uchu telefon. Dzwonili tak sobie czy na policję? Diabli wiedzą.  
Mężczyzna prowadzący Dominika wepchnął go do furgonetki. Za nim wskoczył jeszcze jeden, a trzeci zasiadł za kierownicą. Ruszyli ostro.  
Starzyński powoli wychodził ze stanu oszołomienia. Dwaj zamaskowani napastnicy obserwowali go uważnie. Oczy atakowało słabe światło ze świetlówki pod sufitem, w tej furgonetce nie było żadnego okienka, a drzwi prowadzące na zewnątrz zostały wcześniej zakluczone.  
Co teraz?  
Jeszcze przed chwilą jechał w niewiadomym kierunku, ale przynajmniej wiedział z kim i po co. Tu nie wiedział nic oprócz tego, że gdyby chcieli go zabić, już by to zrobili. Co dalej?  
Furgonetka jechała ostro, zarzucając na zakrętach. Obaj mężczyźni towarzyszący Dominikowi milczeli. Na ich kolanach leżały pistolety maszynowe. Jakieś. Antykwariusz nie znał się na nowoczesnej broni.  
Był za to dumny ze swych wyostrzonych zmysłów. W zgaszonym świetle widać był niewiele, ale nie tylko wzrok czy słuch przynosił informacje. Dominik powęszył.  
W nozdrza, obok tuzina pomniejszych zapachów uderzył słaby, acz dość wyraźny odór, jakby mokrego psa. Dominik znał ten zapach.  
Wilkołaki.  
Starzyński wiedział, że ten zapaszek jest niemal nie do wyczucia przez zwykłego człowieka, a nawet gdyby, to taki przypadkowy obserwator pomyślałby pewnie, że mężczyźni trzymają w domu psa.  
Jeden z mężczyzn pachniał dodatkowo mocnymi papierosami, a drugi zjedzonym na kolację mięsem.  
Dla wypróbowania obu mężczyzn Starzyński wykonał ruch, jakby chciał wstać. W tej samej chwili bliżej siedzący łak przytrzymał go żelaznym chwytem za ramię.  
– Spokojnie – mówił po polsku płynnie – Zakazano nam robić ci krzywdę, ale możemy to zrobić, jeśli będziesz nieposłuszny.  
– Nie jesteście z rosyjskiej ambasady, prawda?  
Mężczyzna puścił ramię porwanego i spokojnie wrócił na miejsce, ale Dominik zastanowił się, czy przypadkiem nie trafił w sedno.

*****

Furgonetka jechała może z godzinę, zakręcając często. W końcu wyhamowała i kierowca zapukał w ściankę dzielącą szoferkę od części pasażerskiej. Na ten znak jeden z mężczyzn otworzył kluczem drzwiczki, a drugi ujął Dominika za ramię i wyprowadził na zewnątrz.  
Znów to samo, nie było czasu, by się rozglądać. Dwóch łaków poprowadziło Dominika do brudnego zaułka, przez drzwiczki do kamienicy, na pierwszy rzut oka bezludnej, i w dół po schodach. Tam, zdjęli mu kajdanki, wprowadzili do piwnicy, którą zamknęli na klucz, po czym odeszli.  
Chwilę później piwnicę, szerokości i długości kilku kroków, zalało światło żarówki. W niepewnym świetle Dominik dostrzegł stolik z krzesłem, łóżko z materacem na żelaznej ramie nakryte kocem oraz wiadro na nieczystości. Wszystkie te utensylia było zakurzone, jakby nie korzystano ich od miesięcy, ale nie było śladu szczurów, dzięki ci Boże antykwariuszy!  
Cierpki uśmiech boleśnie powoli zniknął z twarzy Dominika. Szybko dotarło do niego, że jest zamknięty, przez Bóg wie kogo, w niewiadomej lokalizacji. Przez chwilę wytężał słuch. Doszedłszy do wniosku, że został sam, z furią zaatakował metalowe drzwi od piwnicy, ale te zniosły bez szwanku jego ciosy, kopniaki i szarpanie. Kilku minut później antykwariusz siadł na łóżku, by odzyskać oddech.  
Co teraz?  
Magiya?  
Mag zachichotał. Jasne! W repertuarze jego zaklęć znajdzie się i takie, które otwiera zamknięte drzwi. Do dzieła!  
Euforia zniknęła bez śladu, gdy kilka minut później skończył budować czar i skierował go na zamek drzwi. Zaklęcie rozpłynęło się bez śladu. Co u diabła!?  
Jeszcze raz to samo. Trzecia próba, tym razem mag zadał potężny telekinetyczny cios w okolice zamka, tak by wyrwać zasuwę. I znowu nic. Czar rozpłynął się bez śladu, nim dotarł do celu.  
Rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu, musiał w końcu przyznać się do kapitulacji. Jeśli gdzieś tu znajdował się Fetysz tłumiący magiyę, to nie dało się go wyczuć. I tak być powinno! Każdy magiczny przedmiot im był potężniejszy tym trudniejszy do wykrycia. Mógł być, choćby, ukryty w ścianie czy suficie.  
Starzyński rozejrzał się bezradnie. Czując ciężar na ramieniu, odruchowo pogładził krucze pióra.  
– Ty też nie wiesz jak się stad wydostać, prawda? - mag pogładził swego avatara – Cholera.  
Pozostało poczekać i może nawet zdrzemnąć się trochę. Jeśli się da, oczywiście. Antykwariusz zrzucił płaszcz i buty, po czym wyciągnął się na łóżku, sam na sam ze swymi myślami. A te pędziły jak bolidy wyścigowe długo, długo, nie dając mu zasnąć.

*****

Obudził go zgrzyt otwieranego zamka.  
Wyrywając się z jakiegoś poplątanego koszmaru, Starzyński siadł na łóżku otwierając oczy. Czuł się bardziej zmęczony, niż gdy się kładł.  
– Śniadanie – mężczyzna w kominiarce postawił na stoliku tacę z parującą filiżanką kawy, dwiema przekrojonymi i posmarowanymi masłem bułkami, kilkoma plastrami szynki i sera – Nie musisz się śpieszyć. A potem włącz to.  
W drugiej ręce wilkołak trzymał torbę, z rodzaju tych, w których nosi się laptopa. Postawił ją obok stolika i wyszedł, zamykając drzwi na klucz.  
Dominik rzucił się na kawę jak wilk, chłepcząc gorący płyn, mimo że parzył sobie język. Czując narastający kofeinowy haj, wziął się za śniadanie. Kwadrans później uporał się z posiłkiem i sięgnął po torbę.  
Faktycznie zawierała laptopa w szarej obudowie. Chwilę później ekran ożył, przechodząc płynnie przez kolejne etapy uruchomiania komputera. Wreszcie wszystkie ikony znalazły się na swoim miejscu, a w rogu ekranu zamigotało przychodzące połączenie na skype.  
Nim Dominik odpowiedział na połączenie, przejrzał szybko ikony programów zainstalowanych na kompie. Nic co mogłoby powiedzieć cokolwiek o poprzednim użytkowniku laptopa. Żadnej poczty (szybka próba wykazała, że ani poczty ani komunikatorów ani dodatkowych połączeń skyp'a nie dało się zainstalować) ani edytorów tekstu, a przeglądarka internetowa była czysta jak dusza niemowlęcia.  
Oczywiście Starzyński mógł tę sytuację wyprostować, ale jeśli rozmówca po drugiej stronie kabla monitorował ten komputer, nie było na to szans.  
Przyznając się chwilowo do porażki Starzyński uruchomił skype.  
– Zdrawustje, Domi!  
– Alexei – Starzyński wycedził te słowa jakby tylko dobre wychowanie powstrzymywało go by je wypluć, Rosjanin uśmiechał się dobrodusznie – Powinienem wiedzieć, że masz do mnie jakąś sprawę, skurwysynu.  
– I po co te wyzwiska, po co ten gniew, Dominik. Gwarantuję ci, że wbrew temu co pewnie teraz myślisz, nadal jesteśmy przyjaciółmi.  
– Przyjaciółmi – Starzyński uśmiechnął się krzywo – Tak, pewnie. Pewnie dlatego, gdybyśmy teraz znajdowali się w tym samym pomieszczeniu, ze wzruszenia ścisnąłbym cię za gardło. Ale nie jesteśmy. Mów więc czego chcesz, mendo.  
– Obawiam się, że brakuje ci odpowiedniego nastawienia, przyjacielu – Dolgopolov siorbnął herbaty ze szklanki – A to niedobrze, bo jeśli chcesz wydostać się z gówna, musisz współpracować.  
– Współpracować – warknął Starzyński – A nie sądzisz, Dolgopolov, że mój brak chęci do współpracy z góry przekreśla jej celowość?  
– Zgubiłem się w kwiecistości twej wypowiedzi, stary – teraz to Rosjanin uśmiechnął się krzywo – Mów jak do prostego człowieka, dobrze?  
– Będę. Czego chcesz, ty i twoi mocodawcy?  
– Tylko tyle byś robił to, w czym jesteś dobry. Och, nie mówię tu o handlu antykami, choć Bóg mi świadkiem, że masz do tego talent. Chodzi nam o twoje usługi informatyka. Przy okazji, pozdrowienia od Mervi Laarajinne.  
– No tak – mag przeżuł przekleństwo – Masz mojego laptopa, rozpoznaję numer skype. Bo nie wmówisz mi, że Mervi też dla was pracuje. Znam ją od dwóch lat. Powiedz mi lepiej, dlaczego zabiliście tych dwu akolitów, którzy mi towarzyszyli. Chcieliście mną wstrząsnąć?  
– Nie tylko tobą, ale także twoją radą mistrzów, Domi. Zwróć uwagę, że teraz naprawdę nie masz dokąd iść, a jako człowiek z natury pragmatyczny zastanów się poważnie nad współpracą z nami, dobrze? Bo jeśli pójdziesz na współpracę, my naprawdę możemy cię oczyścić z zarzutów morderstwa i kradzieży o ucieczce nie wspominając.  
– Alexei – Dominik pokręcił z politowaniem głową – Nie wiem, co ty palisz, ale zrób dobry uczynek i oddaj swoje zapasy zioła na cele charytatywne.  
– Nie rozumiem, dlaczego tak mówisz. Wierz mi, dla moich mocodawców oczyszczenie cię z zarzutów to pestka. Wiedz...  
– Doszliśmy do tego. Mów dla kogo pracujesz.  
– Przecież już się domyśliłeś, Dominik.  
Przez chwilę obaj mężczyźni milczeli.  
– Domi...  
– Nie mów tak do mnie – warknął antykwariusz – Dla ciebie jestem pan Starzyński. I wytłumacz mi co zrobisz, gdy pośle cię gdzie Technokracja zimuje. Bo współpraca współpracą, ale po prostu przestałem cię lubić, zaskrońcu.  
– Jak miło – mruknął Dolgopolov – Wbrew temu, co zdajesz się sugerować, nie mam zamiaru cię zabić. Nie zabija się przyjaciół, a ja nie jestem mordercą. Po prostu każę cię wypuścić i radź sobie sam. Co w perspektywie gniewu twej fundacji może być ciekawym wyzwaniem. Tak, panie Starzyński? Chce pan coś powiedzieć?  
– Pieprzony skurwielu, Bóg mi świadkiem, że masz talent do wyciągania ludzi z kłopotów, w które sam ich wpakowałeś.  
– Dziękuję, dalej. Pamiętasz jeszcze, nad czym ostatnio pracowałeś z Mervi?  
– Masz mój laptop, więc pewnie wiesz.  
– Wiem, choć nie dlatego, że znam się na komputerach. Mervi wyjawiła mi, że pracowaliście nad wirusem Nimrod II. Wasze prace były już dość zaawansowane, prawda?  
– Może.  
– Przyjmijmy, że tak. I żeby wszystko było jasne, rozwinę tu tezę, która postawiła Mervi. Wirus oparty na sztucznej inteligencji będzie bardziej skuteczny niż zwykły malware. Tak?  
– Nie napisałem tego nigdzie – rzekł Dominik powoli – Nigdzie. Ty naprawdę rozmawiałeś z Mervi, gnido.  
– Tak. I wiesz co? Opowiedziała mi sporo o tobie. Między innymi, że pasję do swej pracy cenisz wyżej niż pieniądze. Ale pieniążki też lubisz, co?  
– Nie popisuj się złośliwością, Dolgopolov.  
– Jasne. Dlatego moja oferta. Przystań na współpracę nad projektem zaawansowanym, a ja gwarantuję ci twoją dziesięciokrotną stawkę, pięćdziesiąt tysięcy dolarów. No?  
– Zapomniałeś powiedzieć co to za projekt.  
Tęgi Rosjanin poprawił się na krzesełku przed monitorem.  
– Słyszałeś o biokomputerach?  
– Tak. To maszyny oparte na ludzkim DNA. Dwa lata temu wyprodukowano w Niemczech pierwszy taki. Bardzo prosty w działaniu i o stosunkowo niewielkich możliwościach.  
– Może cię zainteresuje, że Japończycy stworzyli lepszą wersję. Słyszałeś o Wyroczni?  
– Jasne. Ale to internetowa legenda.  
– Nie tylko. To biokomputer oparty na DNA osoby o zdolnościach parapsychicznych. Inteligencja Wyroczni przewyższa ludzką. Ten komputer posiada też intuicję.  
– Nie ściemniaj, Dolgopolov.  
– Ależ skąd! - Rosjanin podekscytowany pochylił się do przodu - Mervi i jeszcze kilkunastu innych członków naszego zespołu pracuje nad stworzeniem takiego komputera na nasz użytek.  
– Nasz? Czyli twoich mocodawców, tak?  
– Muszę potwierdzać?  
Przez chwilę obaj mężczyźni milczeli.  
– Pozwól – Alexei pierwszy przerwał milczenie – że podsumuję. Jeśli będziesz współpracował, oczyścimy twoje dobre imię, wypłacimy obiecaną stawkę i zagwarantujemy ci współpracę z najlepszymi na świecie specami od sztucznych inteligencji i nie tylko. Znasz Truposza?  
– Truposza – Dominik gwizdnął przez zęby – Teddy'ego Sandgrena. Najlepszego wolnego strzelca od komputerów, jakiego wydały USA. Jeszcze go nie poznałem. On też dla nas...znaczy was, pracuje?  
– I owszem. To jak będzie, Dominik? Uściśniemy sobie dłonie?  
Starzyński przez długą chwilę wpatrywał się w widoczną na ekranie twarz rozmówcy. Rosjanin nie uśmiechał się i nie kpił, patrzył spokojnie, niemal życzliwie.  
– Dobra. Ale wytłumacz mi, jak mam się pokazać ludziom skoro moja Fundacja już pewnie zaczęła mnie szukać?  
– Zaradzimy temu, nie martw się. No, Dominik, twoje zdrowie – Alexei pociągnął herbaty ze szklanki – Będziesz musiał spędzić jeszcze jeden dzień w zamknięciu, a potem zmienimy ci facjatę i wypuścimy. Odpocznij trochę, bo dość mizernie wyglądasz. Zgaduję, że nie spałeś dziś zbyt dobrze?  
– Nie.  
– Rozumiem. Odpocznij więc, a ja nadam bieg sprawom. Dostarczyć ci coś?  
– Na razie nie, ale jak już mnie wypuścicie, chcę mój laptop z powrotem.  
– Nie ma sprawy. Odpoczywaj więc. Spokojnych snów, Dominik.  
– Spokojnych...

*****

– Posłucha?  
Kasztanowłosa kobieta w jasnej bluzce i dżinsach zwróciła się do blondyna w eleganckiej marynarce. Mężczyzna wyłączył komputer i z westchnieniem rozmasował zmęczoną twarz.  
– Zapewne tak. Alexei przemówił mu do pasji, rozsądku, chęci posiadania. Obserwowałem go i sądzę, że możemy go spokojnie wykorzystać, a przynajmniej dać ograniczoną autonomię. To niezbędne – mężczyzna przeciągnął się z zadowoleniem - Nadiu, zbieraj się. Złap samolot i leć do Warszawy. Musimy przygotować pana Starzyńskiego do pełnienia swych zadań.  
– Oczywiście, już jadę...


	3. Chapter 3

Mężczyzna stanął przed drzwiami do biura swego szefa. Przed chwilą przeszedł „test cerbera”, znaczy starcie z panią sekretarką. Lady oceniła determinację petenta i wpuściła do sanctum Dyrektora Yoshitsune.   
Poprawił krawat i rękawiczki, wygładził garnitur, koszulę i kanty spodni. Po czym zapukał do drzwi.  
– Wejść!  
Japończyk ogarnął wnętrze biura jednym spojrzeniem. Lampa pod sufitem rozsyłała cienie. Żadnych okien, umeblowanie spartańskie, w kącie pokoju stojak z japońską flagą. Przy dużym, mahoniowym biurku siedziało w wygodnych skórzanych fotelach dwu mężczyzn. Jednym z nich był jego szef, pan Yoshitsune Momotaro. Drugi nie był osobą zwykłą. Jego twarz często pojawiała się w fotografiach w gazetach codziennych.  
– Panowie, poznajcie się – szef przejął inicjatywę – To jest pan Nakatani Schinichi, wiceminister spraw zagranicznych. Panie ministrze, to Setsoru – san, gwiazda mojego wydziału.  
– Miło mi – rzekli to niemal jednocześnie, gdy tamten ukłonił się uprzejmie, Setsoru ukłonił się jeszcze niżej.  
Shinichi – san usiadł, sięgając po czekoladkę. Na biurku stało opakowanie drogich belgijskich przysmaków i dwie filiżanki mocnej kawy. Setsoru czekał cierpliwie.  
– Setsoru – san – szef wreszcie ponownie raczył zauważyć podwładnego – Rozumiem, że słyszał pan już nowiny?  
– Tak – Setsoru skinął głową – Sekcja Druga straciła dwóch swoich misiów.  
– Misiów? - minister zerknął na szefa.  
– Sekcja Druga, jak już pan wie, składa się głównie z cyborgów. Dotyczy to wszystkich agentów terenowych. Ich agentki nazywamy lalkami, a agentów misiami. Taki nasz zwyczaj.  
– Rozumiem. A co z wami? Z Sekcją Pierwszą?  
– My, drogi panie Shinichi, pracujemy dla rządu i cesarza w nieco inny sposób. Podczas gdy Sekcja Druga usprawnia swych agentów cyborgizacjami, my stawiamy na wrodzone zdolności parapsychiczne. Setsoru – san jest tego przykładem.  
– Aha – minister schrupał kolejny przysmak – Co pan potrafi, Setsoru – san?  
– Moje specjalności to psychometria i witakineza. Ta pierwsza pozwala mi odbierać emanacje psychiczne przez dłonie. Odczuwam emocje i słyszę myśli, a także widzę obrazy z przeszłości dzięki kontaktowi fizycznemu. Ta druga pozwala mi w ograniczonym stopniu manipulować bioenergią mego ciała, lecząc szybko rany i stłuczenia, a także zwiększać tymczasowo swe możliwości psychofizyczne.  
– To fascynujące, ale schodzimy z tematu. O co chodzi z tymi misiami...znaczy agentami Drugiej?  
– Wczoraj – agent zareagował na spojrzenie szefa – dwoje agentów Drugiej zostało zamordowanych w parku blisko centrum Moskwy. Nic nam nie wiadomo by wypełniali jakieś zadanie. Ponieważ zamordowani byli obywatelami Japonii miejscowa milicja zaprosiła nas do współpracy.  
– Dlatego właśnie pana wezwałem, Setsoru – san – szef łyknął kawy - Jako detektyw tokijskiej policji zostanie pan przydzielony do sprawy. To już załatwione. Niech pan szuka morderców, ale także słabych stron tych cyborgów. Jeśli uda się nam przedstawić sprawę jako wyraz nieudolności agentów Drugiej, będziemy mogli wykazać ich nieprzydatność i obniżyć notowania w oczach premiera. Tak, panie Schinichi?  
– Jak pan może wie, Setsoru – san, jestem nie tylko ministrem, ale także posłem Zgromadzenia Narodowego partii Liberalno – Demokratycznej. Jako taki obiecuje panu wszelką możliwą pomoc, zarówno w kraju, jak i na miejscu zbrodni.  
Policjant ukłonił się w odpowiedzi. Pan Yoshitsune przez chwilę obserwował go znad filiżanki. Wreszcie skinął dłonią.  
– To byłoby wszystko, Setsoru – san. Niech pan jedzie na posterunek i czeka na rozkaz wyjazdu. Wszystkie informacje przez koordynatora do spraw akcji w terenie. Zrozumiane?  
– Oczywiście. Do zobaczenia, Yoshitsune – san. Miło było pana poznać, Schinichi – san.  
– I nawzajem. Powodzenia.

*****

Siedziba moskiewskiej policji mieściła w sobie również kostnicę. Setsoru szybko dopełnił formalności polegającej na wpisaniu się do księgi gości i ruszył na poszukiwanie wspomnianej instytucji.  
Wnętrze kostnicy, oświetlonej tysiącwatowymi żarówkami, prezentowało ten charakterystyczny dla takich miejsc wyraz nadrealności. Każdy włos, każda skaza skóry, każdy detal wyglądu nabierały w ostrym świetle dodatkowego znaczenia.  
Detektyw szybko odnalazł miejscowego lekarza medycyny sądowej. Rozmawiali przez chwilę, nim zaprowadził Japończyka do prosektorium.  
Lekarz wysunął szafki, w których przetrzymywano zwłoki. Psychometria milczała.  
Oba ciała nosiły oznaki gwałtownej śmierci. Obu mężczyznom zadano śmiertelny cios ostrym narzędziem w tył głowy. Ich twarze pokrywał śmiertelny spokój. Żadnych zewnętrznych oznak cyborgizacji. Rzucało się w oczy, że nie otwarto jam ciała i nie przeprowadzono sekcji.  
– Przeprowadziliśmy sekcję – poinformował lekarz obojętnie – Przeprowadziliśmy badania histopatologiczne, immunohistochemiczne, toksykologiczne i biochemiczne. Żadnych oznak choroby ani obecności toksyn. Przyczyna śmierci...sam pan widzi.  
– Widzę. I dziękuję. W ciągu dwu dni przyjdą po nich nasi funkcjonariusze. A to dla pana.  
Setsoru podał lekarzowi małą kulkę papieru. Zawierała numer konta i datę. Ta data oznaczała termin podjęcia środków. Po przekroczeniu terminu konto miało ulec kasacji.  
Detektyw zainteresował się jeszcze rzeczami osobistymi zmarłych, a dokładnie jedwabną chusteczką z monogramem. Biorąc ją do ręki, poczuł słabe przyciąganie psychiczne i wstęp do wizji. Co prędzej schował fant do kieszeni.  
– Wezmę to.  
– Proszę pokwitować...

*****

Moskiewski park Gorkiego prezentował się całkiem zwyczajnie. Zdrowa zieleń, między gałęziami drzew migotało słońce, siejąc rozbłyski na falach rzeki Moskwy. Na rzece unosiła się niewielka łódeczka, słychać było kobiecy śmiech. Spacerujące mieszczuchy, starannie wytyczone ścieżki i pomazane graffiti tablice z regulaminem dopełniały obrazu.  
Miejsce zbrodni znajdowało się niespełna kilometr od głównego wejścia do parku, odgrodzone pasami materii i strzeżone przez umundurowanego policjanta. Setsoru okazał dokumenty i wkroczył.  
Gdyby ktoś obserwował go teraz, zapewne lekko by się zdziwił. Wędrując po trawniku, na którym odrysowano kredą zarysy postaci zamordowanych, wędrował pozornie chaotycznie, pochylając się czasem, by powęszyć, muskał palcami kielichy kwiatów, tupał obu stopami jak rozbestwiony bachor. W rzeczywistości starał się wyczuć emanacje psychiczne swą psychometrią, a także znaleźć dowody przegapione przez miejscowych stróżów prawa. Cóż, moskiewska policja słynęła jak nie z błyskotliwości to ze skrupulatności.  
Tym razem nie było żadnych myśli ani obrazów. Setsoru czuł tylko ekscytację, diabli wiedzą do kogo należącą i przyciąganie niewidzialnej smyczy. To ostatnie było tak silne, że aż zachwiał się na nogach. Szybko złapał równowagę i zawrócił w stronę mundurowego.  
– Fiodorow – san, proszę poinformować swego szefa, że złapałem ślad. Jestem na tropie, prędzej czy później odezwę się. Telefonicznie. Dobrze?  
Policjant, o nieruchomej twarzy terminatora, skinął głową. To, że Japończyk mówił do niego perfekcyjnym rosyjskim, wywarło jednak na nim pewne wrażenie. Agenci Sekcji Pierwszej, byli poddawani hipnotycznej nauce ponad tysiąca języków, dialektów i narzeczy.  
Zostawiając za sobą park, Setsoru poddał się przyciąganiu psychicznej smyczy. Wędrował ulicami, mijając sklepy, urzędy, kluby, hotele, magazyny, zakłady produkcyjne i inne lokacje niezbędne współczesnym Rosjanom i turystom do istnienia. Szedł posłuszny swej psyche, nie rozglądając się zbytnio, a oczy miał puste i niewidzące.  
Krążył tak po mieście kilka godzin, nim szarpnięcie smyczy nie zaprowadziło go do moskiewskiego lotniska. Tu przyciąganie ustało.

*****

Po moskiewskim lotnisku przetaczały się fale ludzkiego tłumu. Huk startujących i lądujących maszyn, głośne komunikaty po rosyjsku i angielsku, pokrzykiwania, płacz dzieci, które zgubiły się rodzicom. Setsoru obrzucił halę spojrzeniem, nie dostrzegając żadnego zagrożenia.  
Psychometria szemrała nieśmiało. Nie trzeba było wielkiego talentu, by zgadnąć, że cele wsiadły w samolot i odleciały do Krainy Czarnoksiężnika z Oz.  
Bierz się do roboty, Dorotko – san.  
Dobywając zdobycznej chusteczki, Japończyk usiadł przy stoliku w lotniskowej kafejce. Mnąc materiał w dłoni, skupił się całkowicie na odbiorze informacji.  
Z początku nic. Tylko wstęp do kontaktu.  
Nagle pod jego zaciśniętymi powiekami eksplodowała wizja. Przez krótką chwilę widział twarz mężczyzny, Azjaty, płaską i twardą o nieruchomym spojrzeniu paciorkowatych oczu, wystających kościach policzkowych i wąskich zdecydowanych ustach. Krótkie czarne włosy dopełniały obrazu.  
Wizja zniknęła, ale twarz wciąż płonęła pod powiekami Japończyka. Co prędzej sięgnął do nesesera, dobywając karty papieru i pióro. Zaczął rysować szybkimi pewnymi ruchami.  
Kwadrans później fizys mężczyzny z wizji patrzyła na detektywa z kartki. Przez chwilę kontemplował on wizerunek. By spakować się i ruszyć do pokoju ochrony lotniska.  
Pracownik ochrony, dryblas o tępej brutalnej twarzy, na pukanie uchylił drzwi.  
– Słucham.  
– I dobrze – Setsoru okazał swoją legitymację tokijskiego policjanta i dodatkowo papier konsultanta miejscowej policji – Potrzebuję dostępu do nagrania monitoringu z ostatnich dwudziestu czterech godzin.  
– Będę musiał to potwierdzić – ochroniarz zawahał się.  
– Tu jest numer telefonu na posterunek...  
Dziesięć minut później detektyw pracował już z systemem monitoringu, cofając i przyśpieszając nagranie oraz przybliżając i cofając obraz. Czas mijał, a on pracował zgarbiony niczym mnich benedyktyński.  
Zajęło mu to prawie dwie godziny, ale w końcu wytropił szuję. W towarzystwie innego Azjaty odbierał bilet i przechodził spokojnie kontrolę Straży Ochrony Lotniska. Setsoru sprawdził godzinę – dwudziesta trzecia dwanaście.  
– Chodź ze mną – skinął na ochroniarza stojącego przy drzwiach.  
– Mam swoje obowiązki. Nie mogę tak po prostu...  
– Potraktuj to jako polecenie służbowe. Już, idziemy.  
Zachmurzony mężczyzna wezwał przez koma kolegę. Chwile później pomieszczenie objął jego zmiennik, a dwójka udała się do stanowiska biletera.  
– Właściwie, do czego jestem panu potrzebny?  
– Nie chcę wymachiwać cały czas dokumentami. Powiesz, skąd jestem i poprosisz o udostępnienie terminala komputerowego.  
– Jasne.  
W tej chwili zadzwonił telefon Japończyka. Odebrał nieco nerwowym gestem.  
– Słucham?  
– Dobry wieczór, Setsoru – san.  
– Kto mówi?  
– Z tej strony Nadzieżda Vasyleva, współpracownik Pierwszej. Pozdrowienia od pana Yoshitsune. Jest pan w tej chwili na moskiewskim lotnisku, prawda?  
– Tak.  
– Są nowe rozkazy. W ciągu dwu godzin ja i moi współpracownicy dotrzemy na moskiewskie lotnisko. Chcemy się tam z panem spotkać.  
– Rozumiem. Ale ja pracuję właśnie nad sprawą o morderstwo...  
– Chodzi o misiów z Drugiej, wiem, ale po pierwsze, taki jest rozkaz. Po drugie, dostarczymy panu nowych informacji, których nie chcę udzielać przez telefon. Dwie godziny, Setsoru – san.  
– Rozumiem. Czekam więc.  
– Do zobaczenia...


	4. Chapter 4

Kilka godzin po zakończeniu rozmowy z Alexeiem świeżo zwerbowany informatyk załomotał w drzwi. Szczęknął zamek, uchyliły się po chwili. Strażnik zerknął do środka.  
– Tak?  
– Pić mi się chce – poskarżył się Dominik – Możecie dać mi mineralnej?  
– Moment.  
Łak zniknął za drzwiami, by po kilku minutach wrócić z półlitrową butelką. Podał ją, po czym zamknął drzwi.  
Tym razem jednak nie zamknął ich na klucz. Było oczywiste, że czai się w pobliżu, ale drzwi pozostały niezakluczone. Pokusa była nie do odparcia...  
Starzyński przez chwilę zastanawiał się, by w końcu machnąć ręką. Alexei był mendą bez wątpienia, ale zdołał przemówić mu do przekonania. Oczyszczenie dobrego imienia, forsa, no i współpraca z fachowcami pokroju Truposza. Nic do dodania.  
Teddy Sandgren, najlepszy kowboj cyberprzestrzeni, jakiego wydały Stany, dorobił się swej ksywy po tym, jak kilkakrotnie cudem wyrywał się śmierci z rąk swych kolejnych mocodawców. Byli tacy co chcieli go zabić, by nie wydał ich sekretów, tacy co nie chcieli płacić wysokich stawek i tacy, którzy chcieli się upewnić, że nie będzie pracował dla konkurencji. A że Truposz był kosmopolitą i działał dla każdego, kto miał forsę...  
Z butelką w garści Dominik zasiadł na łóżku dla zabicia czasu rozkładając projekt Nimrod II na czynniki pierwsze. Ciekawe o ile Mervi posunęła się do przodu w pracy. Dominik wiedział, że do niej pierwszej się zgłosi, gdy uzyska już dostęp do sieci. Zaczął obmyślać szczegóły i czas mijał całkiem przyjemnie.  
Leżąc na łóżku z rękami pod głową, Dominik kontemplował sufit i baraszkujące po nim pająki. Nagle ktoś zapukał do drzwi.  
– Panie Starzyński! Można?  
Głos kobiety. Całkiem przyjemny. Mężczyzna usiadł na łóżku.  
– Oczywiście, proszę.  
Do piwnicy, energicznym krokiem, weszła kobieta. W sumie „weszła” to eufemizm. Wparowała do środka niczym miniaturowy huragan. Nim Dominik zdążył się połapać, już ściskała mu rękę.  
– Nadieżda Vasylyeva, panie Starzyński.  
– Dominik. Niech mi pani mówi po imieniu.  
– Wobec tego ja jestem Nadia.  
– Miło poznać.  
Kobieta w wygodnych skórzanych pantoflach, ciemnej spódnicy do kostek, takiej samej bluzce i dżinsowej kurteczce prezentowała się całkiem zwyczajnie. Niemniej, puszyste włosy koloru świeżego kasztana, zaplecione w elegancką koafiurę, i lekki makijaż robiły swoje. Tym bardziej, że kobietę otaczała aura potężnej charyzmy.  
– Proszę wybaczyć, ale mam tu tylko jedno krzesło.  
– Wystarczy – kobieta usiadła twarzą do poręczy, Dominik zajął łóżko – Więc to z tobą będę pracować.  
– Tak. I jeśli pozwolisz, chciałbym poznać więcej szczegółów tej operacji.  
– Oczywiście, ale nie mów operacja, tylko transformacja. Tak będzie precyzyjniej.  
– Transformacja więc. Jak to będzie wyglądać?  
– Zacznijmy od tego, że podam ci narkozę...

*****

Mag siedział na łóżku, obserwując kobietę mieszającą jakiś płyn w metalowym kubku. Dodała kilka kropel z małej fiolki, raz jeszcze zamieszała i wyciągnęła kubek w stronę Dominika.  
– Wypij.  
– Co to jest? - mag spróbował płynu i aż go rzuciło – Ohydne!  
– Do dna. I połóż się, bo zaraz cię zetnie.  
– Ale ja nie jestem senny... - reszta zdania rozpłynęła się w nieświadomości, Dominik osunął się na łóżko, pusty kubek wysunął mu się z dłoni i potoczył po podłodze.  
– A nie mówiłam? - kobieta bez wysiłku poprawiła mężczyznę na posłaniu, po czym usiadła obok na krześle – No to do dzieła...

*****

Dominik Starzyński raz jeszcze przejrzał się w lusterku dostarczonym przez pannę Vasylyevą.  
Nie wiedzieć czemu spodziewał się drastycznych zmian. Tymczasem lekkie korekty w okolicach oczu na bardziej skośne, nieco bardziej wystające kości policzkowe, węższe usta. Nadieżda wręczyła mu też brzytwę i kazała starannie ogolić głowę. I tyle. Niewielkie w sumie poprawki stworzyły mu nową prezencję.  
– Proszę – chirurg była całkiem zadowolona – Jesteś nowym człowiekiem. A tu są nowe dokumenty, dowód osobisty i paszport. Grafika komputerowa, zdjęcia wzorowo wykonane, bez obaw, Gabrielu Orszakowski.  
– Ha! - mag raz jeszcze spojrzał w lusterko, nim je oddał – Dziękuję – jego wzrok przyciągnął złoty naszyjnik, który wysunął się zza dekoltu kobiety – Oj! Jaki piękny naszyjnik! Mogę?  
– No cóż... - panna Vasyleva wahała się krótko.  
– Ósmy, dziewiąty wiek przed naszą erą – antykwariusz w skupieniu badał ozdobę – Fenicka robota, złoto wysokiej próby. Złote słońce o wielu promieniach – znak Szapasz, bogini słońca. W świetnym stanie. Rozumiem, że nie jest na sprzedaż? Ha. Rozumiem. To Fetysz, prawda?  
– Prawda – Nadieżda zrobiła się ostrożna.  
– I chroni przed słońcem, niby nic, a cieszy, prawda? Panno wampirzyco?  
– Prawda – kobieta uśmiechnęła się życzliwie – I po co te śledztwo, panie detektywie? Zrobiłam ci jakąś krzywdę?  
– Wprost przeciwnie, ale lubię wiedzieć, na czym stoję. Ok. Transformacja dokonana, co teraz?  
– Jedziemy na lotnisko Chopina – naszyjnik wrócił na swe miejsce za dekoltem – Złapiemy samolot do Moskwy...  
– Czemu do Moskwy?  
– Mieszka tam człowiek, którego chcę ci przedstawić. Doktor biologii, Wiaczesław Ponyriow.  
– Słyszałem o nim – Gabriel skinął głową – To jeden z liderów Rosji 2045, prawda? Transhumanistów i immortalistów. Dlaczego właśnie z nim?  
– Gospodin Ponyriow pracował w SETI, programie odnajdywania inteligencji pozaziemskiej. To nas nie interesuje. Ważny jest inny aspekt jego działalności. Naukowcy z SETI wykorzystywali fale radiowe. Nic im z tego nie przyszło, ale Ponyriow poznał się na tym aspekcie komunikacji jak mało kto. Tak?  
– Chyba najwyższa pora bym lepiej poznał „projekt zaawansowany”.  
– Tak. Zajmowałeś się, między innymi, tworzeniem wirusów komputerowych. Wasz ostatni, bo mówię tu też o twojej współpracownicy Mervi, wykorzystywał sztuczną inteligencję. Wirus, jako taki, będziemy rozpracowywać później, podobnie jak specyfikę jego wykorzystania do celów wojskowych. Teraz porozmawiamy z gospodinem Ponyriowem o falach radiowych.  
– Dobrze. Kiedy dostanę swój laptop?  
– Czeka na nas w skrytce bagażowej na lotnisku. A póki co przebierz się. Tu są ubrania, poczekam na zewnątrz. I jedziemy.  
– Jasne.

*****

Huk lądującego Boeinga pulsował w dołku. Ścisk w uszach i lekkie mdłości prześladowały Piotra Wasilewskiego. Jego partner z wydziału zabójstw, Włodzimierz Ciszewski, nieświadom tego, spał spokojnie. Piotr otarł pot z czoła. Połknięta przed startem tabletka Prometazyny uchroniła go przed niemęskimi torsjami, ale nie zdołała całkowicie wyeliminować dyskomfortu. A co tam! Chłopaki z Formozy nie pękają!  
– Władek – Wasilewski trącił partnera łokciem pod żebra – Obudź się. Dolatujemy.  
Starszy aspirant warszawskiej policji ocknął się momentalnie. Przetarł oczy i mrucząc coś pod nosem, wyjrzał przez okienko, które właśnie zalały strugi ulewy. Obraz rozmył się momentalnie.  
– Bóg nas kocha, nie, Pietia?  
– Chyba. Twój neseser, Władziu.  
– Dzięki.  
Dla pilota, jak się okazało, trudne warunki atmosferyczne to kaszka z mleczkiem. Wylądowali gładko i o czasie. A parę chwil później obaj policjanci w cywilu (tweedowe marynarki narzucone na swetry i czesankowe spodnie uczyniły z nich archetyp ubogich mieszczuchów na urlopie) w ciepłej hali parując z deszczówki jak czajniki, stali już w kolejce do kontroli paszportowej. Wąsaty urzędnik w mundurze mówił nieźle po angielsku. Sprawdził paszporty i wizy.  
– Praca czy rozrywka?  
– Ani jedno, ani drugie – warknął Ciszewski, po czym obaj policjanci odmaszerowali zostawiając za sobą zaaferowanego mężczyznę.  
– Ani jedno, ani drugie – Wasilewski potarł szczękę – Kurde, Władziu, ja chciałem to powiedzieć.  
– Jeszcze będziesz miał okazję, młody – starszy policjant rozejrzał się – No. Skup się, Piotrusiu. Gdzie jest ten cały Hirscher z Europolu?  
– To on – brodacz wskazał w kierunku nadchodzącego nieśpiesznie mężczyznę w garniturze i pod krawatem, starannie uczesane włosy i ogolone policzki, postawa żołnierza, rzucały się w oczy – Hello, Hirscher!  
– Hello, gentlemen – mężczyźni uścisnęli sobie dłonie – Macie jeszcze jakieś bagaże?  
– To wszystko – Wasilewski pokazał służbowe nesesery – Gdzie Jose?  
– Mój partner jest na posterunku na Bartolomejskiej. Od razu wam powiem, panowie, żebyście się potem nie dziwili. Policja Republiki Czeskiej nie jest zbyt skłonna do współpracy z nami. Chyba są zdania, że wchodzimy im w kompetencje. Cóż...  
– Powinieneś być już do tego przyzwyczajony – Piotr klepnął Hirschera w plecy – No nic, dogadamy się z nimi. Gdzie stoi twój wóz?  
– Tędy...

*****

– A! Polsky lid! („Polacy”) Walensa, Jean Paul the second! Linda Boguslav! Prihlaste se zde („Podpiszcie tutaj”).  
Policjanci wpisali się do księgi gości. Życzliwy czeski mundurowy wskazał im drogę do biura nadkomisarza.  
Czeski oficer, łysiejący mężczyzna z zadbanym zarostem, w luźnej marynarce i sportowej koszuli, zmierzył spojrzeniem trójkę funkcjonariuszy. Jak się okazało, on też mówił nieźle po angielsku.  
– Nadkomisarz Zimonjic- przedstawił się i odczekał, aż goście przedstawia się również – Czego potrzeba policjantom z Europolu i polskiej policji?  
– Będziemy z wami współpracować – Wasilewski podał plastikową koszulkę na dokumenty – Wszystkie niezbędne papiery. Zamordowany Jan Novotny miał polski paszport więc Europol poprosił nas o pomoc.  
– Żeby wszystko było jasne – oficer złożył dłonie na biurku – Nie jesteście nam do niczego potrzebni. Sami dalibyśmy sobie rade. Cóż, widać Europol nie wierzy w takich niedorajdów jak my – Wytarł nos w jednorazową chusteczkę – Ale rozkaz jest rozkaz. Damy wam dostęp do naszych komputerów i zebranych dowodów. Tylko postarajcie się nie przeszkadzać naszym funkcjonariuszom.  
– Postaramy się, psze pana – Wasilewski zjadliwym głosem zrewanżował się „życzliwością” - Hasło do waszego intranetu?  
Nadkomisarz podał hasło dając przy tym znak, że uważa audiencję za zakończoną. Trójka policjantów wyszła z biura, mijając się w drzwiach z umundurowaną kobietą niosącą plik formularzy.  
– Ten cały Zimonjic wyżej sra, niż dupę ma – podsumował Ciszewski – To co, panowie? Od czego zaczniemy? Hirscher, mówię do ciebie.  
– Podzielmy się zadaniami. Może...  
– Moment – Wasilewski wciął się gładko – Zbliża się wieczór, a my się nawet nie znamy z kolegami z Europolu. Hirscher, może ty i Jose napilibyście się z nami piwa? Co jak co, ale piwo Czechom udaje się jak mało co. Skoczymy na jednego i pogadamy przy okazji o tym, co do tej pory ustaliliście.  
– Ha. Cóż. Dobrze. Gdzie chcecie iść?  
– Ty lepiej znasz miasto.  
– Dobra. Zadzwonię do Jose. Moment...

*****

-...I wtedy młody wkłada jej dłoń pod spódnicę i wrzeszczy - „Ona ma nóż!”...  
Knajpa „Gran Bistro” prezentowała się całkiem zwyczajnie. Nawet o tej porze dnia, późnym wieczorem, nie mogła się pochwalić wielką liczbą gości...  
-...I nadkomisarz mówi - „Jak wejdziesz pod stół i opierdolisz mi taką gałę jak Marta, to dostaniesz nie trzysta, a pięćset złotych premii z górnej półki...”  
A to dziwne, bo piwo dawali tu świetne. Cóż, Czechy to mekka piwoszy i pewnie było tu sporo takich lokali. Policjanci zajęli wolny stolik pod zadaszeniem na świeżym powietrzu.  
-...A burza na morzu szaleje i piorun pierdolnął w szalupę! A kurwa się burty trzymała i bosman pierdolił ją w dupę, kurwa...!  
Władek bawił kolegów kolejnymi anegdotami. Piotr w tym czasie popijał Staropramen Lezak słuchając jednym uchem. Jak umówili się wcześniej, to on będzie prowadził. Wóz Hirschera, granatowy volksvagen tiguan, czekał przy chodniku za oplecionym bluszczem ogrodzeniem.  
– No panowie – Władek rozgrzany piwem wzniósł kolejny toast – Za chłopaków z Europolu i polskiej policji! Zdrowie!  
– Zdrowie!  
Wypili, Wasilewski wziął kolejny łyk, gdy pozostali wychylili po kuflu. Jeszcze trochę żartów, Władek szerokim gestem wezwał kelnerkę, która dostarczyła kolejny dzbanek. Młodszy z polskich policjantów wiedział, że tym tempie trójka jego kompanów będzie niedługo pijana.  
– No panowie – Wasilewski odsunął swój kufel – Póki jesteśmy w miarę trzeźwi. Hirscher, Jose, co odkryliście ciekawego.  
– Cóż – Hirscher spoważniał – Przyjechaliśmy cztery dni temu. Mamy kilka tropów. Ten zamordowany Novotny był antykwariuszem. Wiedzieliście? Dobrze. Byliśmy w jego mieszkaniu w kamienicy przy Celetna Street. Tak przy okazji to jedna z najelegantszych ulic w mieście. Właściciel, Tomas Nemecek, był całkiem pomocny i wychwalał swego lokatora pod niebiosa, ale czuliśmy, że coś kręci. Tak przy okazji, to mieszkanie było jednym z lepszych w kamienicy...  
– Nie było zadłużone? – Piotr skupił się na notowaniu w swoim świętym notesie, Ciszewski słuchał uważnie.  
– Ano właśnie. Novotny zalegał z czynszem. Dalej, kolejny handlarz starzyzną, Pavel Zelezny, ten sam, który robił interesy z waszym Starzyńskim. Przy okazji, co z nim?  
– Puściliśmy go, bo śpiewał cały czas to samo. Znaczy prawie niewinny.  
– Mój synek to dobry chłopiec – zakpił Władek, chowając nos w kuflu.  
– Sprawdziliśmy mieszkanie Zeleznego na Malej Stranie, też żadnych śladów. Mamy jednak tu w Pradze kilku dobrych policjantów, którzy pracują z nami, mimo że nadkomisarz zakazali. Dzięki temu mamy dostęp do sieci monitoringu. Dwa dni temu Żelezny objawił się na praskim lotnisku. Sprawdziliśmy to. Wyjechał do Moskwy.  
– Czemu tam?  
– Jeszcze nie wiemy, ale skontaktowaliśmy się z miejscową policją. Wzięli Zeleznego pod dyskretną obserwację. Przy okazji, wejścia do obu kamienic opatrzyliśmy kamerami z fotokomórką. Każdy, kto przejdzie, zostanie sfotografowany. Póki co mamy sześćdziesiąt cztery zdjęcia, które na bieżąco porównujemy z bazami danych w naszej siedzibie.  
– Dacie nam dostęp do waszych danych?  
– Oczywiście. Sprawdziliśmy też kilka innych tropów, między innymi praskich antykwariuszy.  
– Dużo ich w tym mieście?  
– Kilkunastu. Póki co rozmawialiśmy z siedmioma, ale nic to nam nie przyniosło. Jeden z nich Marek Stranek, podwiózł Zeleznego swoim wozem do lotniska więc poświeciliśmy mu więcej czasu, ale to chyba ślepy trop.  
\- Przyczyna śmierci Novotnego?  
\- Pavulon. To, jak wiecie, środek zwiotczający mięśnie. Ulatnia się z organizmu w ciągu dwudziestu czterech godzin, al e znaleźliśmy zwłoki dość wcześnie by wykryć ślad.  
– Ten Novotny i Zelezny. Czy oni mają jakieś kobiety albo rodziny w Pradze?  
– Novotny nie, ale Zelezny ma. Jego partnerka nazywa się Anna Ormicka, zamieszkała na Riegrovych Sadach. To jakaś aktywistka religijna i Polka, tak przy okazji. Jeszcze u niej nie byliśmy, może wam rodakom powiedziałaby więcej niż nam.  
– Dobra. A ich rodziny?  
– Novotny nie ma tu nikogo, ale Zelezny ma tu ojca zamieszkałego przy Placu Republiki. Już z nim rozmawialiśmy. Jak to było, kolego? Mój synek to dobry chłopiec?  
– He he he.  
– Podam wam nazwiska czeskich policjantów, którzy z nami współpracują. Do tego dostęp do naszej sieci intranetowej. I póki co to wszystko.  
– Ok – Wasilewski skończył notować – Władziu masz jeszcze jakieś pytania? Kurde, Wladek!  
– Śpi – uśmiechnął się Jose – Zanieść was do hotelu?  
– Jasne, tylko że ja prowadzę – Piotr zarechotał – Spójrzcie na maluszka, już zasnął. Wygląda jak aniołek, nie?  
– Chyba – Hirscher uśmiechnął się lekko – Ale zęby ma paskudne.  
– He he he! Dobranoc, Soku z Żuka.  
– Dobranoc, matole – wymamrotał Ciszewski.  
– No to kończmy swoje piwo i wracamy.  
– Noooo...

*****

Tani hotel przy budynku miejscowej Politechniki, ale pokoje i łóżka były czyste, a tylko o to chodziło.  
Wasilewski doholował Ciszewskiego do łóżka. Zdjął mu buty i marynarkę, przykrył kołdrą. Czując, jak lekko wiruje mu w głowie, siadł na drugim posłaniu, opierając się plecami o ścianę.  
– Wiesz, Władziu – rzucił nagle w kierunku śpiącego partnera – Czy ja ci kiedyś opowiedziałem, jak zacząłem pracować w policji? Nie? Nie gadaj. No to ci opowiem, ale pamiętaj, ani słowa nikomu, ściśle tajne, ćśśśś! Słuchasz? No i dobrze – Wasilewski poprawił się na swym siedzisku - W białym płaszczu z podbiciem koloru krwawnika, posuwistym krokiem kawalerzysty, wczesnym rankiem czternastego dnia wiosennego miesiąca nisan...


	5. Chapter 5

Odgłosy morza koiły zmysły Arkadiusza Mikleczewskiego. Starszy bosman Formozy, dowódca przydzielonych do manewrów wojsk NATO, polskich żołnierzy, leniwie nasłuchiwał piskliwych krzyków kołujących mew. Noc kołysała go, przesuwające się przed oczami barwne światła portu Stavanger koiły oczy. Śmiech i okrzyki podpitych marynarzy, włóczących się po porcie, od knajpy do knajpy i od burdelu do burdelu, brzmiały niczym szum morza.  
Mikleczewski opierał się leniwie o barierkę flagowego okrętu floty amerykańskiej operującej na Morzu Północnym. Lotniskowiec USS Independent cieszył oczy starego wilka morskiego. Stalowy kolos przenosił nie tylko marynarzy, ale także kilkanaście nowoczesnych myśliwców. Z tym że w tej chwili marynarze i piloci balowali w porcie, a myśliwce stały na pokładzie ciemne i puste.  
Bosman uśmiechnął się do swoich myśli.  
"Jeśli ten biznes wypali...Czemu nie miałby wypalić? Kupię Helenie jakiś ekstra ciuch i diamentową kolię. Dzieciaki wyślę do dobrych szkół i dam i m jakieś nowe zabawki. A sobie kupię nowiutką yamaszkę...co tam! Dwie yamaszki! A czemu nie od razu park maszyn! Heh."  
Tok myśli bosmana przerwał cichy odgłos dobiegający zza jego pleców.  
Odwracając się spokojnie, mężczyzna dostrzegł mata Wasilewskiego, dowódcę jednej z pięciu grup przydzielonych do tych manewrów. Światło zawieszonej pod forpikiem latarni oświetliło sylwetkę żołnierza.  
Mikleczewski musiał przyznać, że młodemu nic nie brakowało w kategorii drapieżnictwa. Podgolona głowa, agresywna broda, złowieszczo rozchełstana bluza mundurowa (w świetle ostatnich rozkazów Dowództwa Marynarki Wojennej stanowiło to wyraźne naruszenie regulaminu) i żylaste kończyny mistrza bójek ulicznych robiły wrażenie. Wasilewski nieśpiesznie zbliżył się do przełożonego.  
-Hola, Gawron - Mikleczewski specjalnie użył tradycyjnego pozdrowienia marynarzy - Jak było...ugh!  
Potok wymowy bosmana przerwała pięść Wasilewskiego. Mikleczewski padł jak długi, czując jak jego nos łamie się z mdlącym trzaskiem, buchnęła krew. Głowa bosmana uderzyła o pokład z takim impetem, że na dobre kilka sekund pociemniało mu w oczach.  
-Zastanawiałem się - chrapliwy głos Wasilewskiego pulsował groźbą - dlaczego tak bardzo nalegałeś, żeby nasze plecaki złożono w jednym przedziale i żebyśmy do nich nie zaglądali. I pewnie bym się nie dowiedział, gdyby nie to, że zechciałem się ogolić, a maszynki trzymam w plecaku. Wiesz, co znalazłem w swoim plecaku? I w plecakach chłopaków? W każdym, kurwa twoja mać, było kilka dużych paczek z białym proszkiem. Mąka? Cukier puder? Weź mi, kurwa, wytłumacz bo nie wiem.  
Mikleczewski wstał z trudem. Ostry ból złamanego nosa mieszał się z mdłościami, przed oczami wirowały barwne plamy.  
Wyglądało na to, że młody rozgryzł tajemnicę funduszu emerytalnego swego przełożonego. Jedno spojrzenie wystarczyło bosmanowi, by zrozumieć, że nie ma się co tłumaczyć. Odruchowo sięgnął do kabury i zaklął w duchu, pistolet został w mesie. Splunąwszy krwią Mikleczewski wyszczerzył agresywnie zęby.  
-Pięprzę cię, Gawron!  
-Nie, to ja ciebie pieprzę! - słowa uciekły z ust mata jak pociski z Beryla. W jednej chwili Wasilewski zaatakował, nie dając bosmanowi nawet ułamka sekundy na myślenie.  
Mikleczewski w kwestii walki wręcz był starym praktykiem. Mimo to starcie trwało krótko. Obracając się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni, Wasilewski kopnął piętą w podudzie bosmana. Trzasnęła kość. Zachłysnąwszy się oddechem Mikleczewski zatoczył się bezwładnie do przodu. W tej pozycji nie był w stanie uniknąć lub zablokować ciosu łokciem w splot słoneczny. Zgiął się w pół, a Wasilewski wykorzystał to natychmiast, uderzając kolanem, po raz kolejny łamiąc nos i wybijając zęby.  
Mimo to Mikleczewski zdołał jeszcze raz dźwignąć się na nogi. Niczego dobrego mu to nie przyniosło. Mat uderzył go w wątrobę i natychmiast poprawił lewym hakiem, łamiąc szczękę i wyrzucając bosmana za burtę.  
Przez jakieś pół minuty Wasilewski stał przy burcie, patrząc w ciemność. Wreszcie zauważył Mikleczewskiego, który zdołał dopłynąć do przystani. Leżał tam, ociekając wodą i krwią.  
-Odechce ci się ruchać małe dziewczynki - mruknął mat - A co do mnie to ja już tu nie pracuję...

*****

Dalej poszło szybko. Jeden telefon do Prokuratury Wojskowej w Warszawie wystarczył, by, jeszcze tej samej nocy, na USS Independent zjawili się oficerowie śledczy. Zabezpieczyli zawartość plecaków. Wasilewski i Mikleczewski zostali dotransportowani do prokuratury. Manewry były kontynuowane. Strony amerykańska, norweska i uczestniczący w manewrach polscy żołnierze pozostali w nieświadomości co do obrazu zdarzeń...

*****

...Zostałem upoważniony do ugody, panie Wasilewski. Jak rozumiem starszy bosman Mikleczewski szmuglował narkotyki, a pan zaatakował go pchnięty sprawiedliwym gniewem. Rozumiem to. Problem w tym, że to był pański przełożony. Rozumie mnie pan? W oczach Boga jest pan w porządku, ale prawo i dyscyplina ucierpiały. W związku z tym oferuję panu ugodę. Odejdzie pan ze służby. Poszuka pan sobie innej pracy, kto wie, może w policji, może w ochronie, nie wiem. I nigdy nikomu pan nie wspomni, że doszło do incydentu. W zamian wyczyścimy panu kartotekę. Nic się nie stało, rozumiemy się?  
Chwila ciężkiego milczenia.  
-Daj pan papier. Podpiszę....

*****

Dnia 06.07.2012 słuchacz szkoły policyjnej w Katowicach, p. Piotr Wasilewski, zakończył szkolenie z wyróżnieniem. Niniejszym Komendant Szkoły Policyjnej w Katowicach nadaję p. Wasilewskiemu stopień posterunkowego. Po zaliczeniu praktyk w prewencji, w terminie 49 dni, posterunkowy Wasilewski rozpocznie służbę w dziale antynarkotykowym Komendy Głównej w Warszawie...


	6. Chapter 6

– Tak, była mniej więcej dziesiąta rano, wielce szanowny Wladimirze Ciszewski – Piotr zarechotał – Kurde, za dużo Mistrza i Małgorzaty.  
Władek puścił bąka pod kołdrą, przewrócił się na drugi bok.  
– Tak, ja też cię kocham – szepnął Wasilewski z uczuciem – Partnerze – Przez chwilę czuł jak wypite piwo obdarza go nowym upominkiem, dosłownie pękał ze śmiechu – Niech to! Trzeba spać! Jutro rano mamy mordercę do znalezienia – policjant zrzucił wygodne schodzone buty desantowe, marynarkę i sweter.  
– Dobranoc, Soku z Żuka...

*****

Port lotniczy Moskwa – Szeremietiewo miał tę charakterystyczną dla tego typu obiektów aurę uporządkowanego chaosu. Z tej strony oczekujący, z tej zabiegani. Tablice elektroniczne płonęły barwnym blaskiem. Huk startujących i lądujących maszyn. Komunikaty po rosyjsku i angielsku.  
Obok stanowiska biletera przytulna kafejka.  
– Tutaj – Nadia dotknęła ramienia towarzysza – W środku powinien czekać Setsoru – san, detektyw japońskiej policji. Będziemy z nim współpracować na terenie Japonii.  
– Znaczy, zaraz znowu będziemy łapać samolot? Będę ci do czegoś potrzebny?  
– Chwilowo nie. Jeśli chcesz, zabukuj bilety. Na pięć osób, do Osaki, na jutro. Tu jest moja karta. Tylko nie wydaj wszystkiego na kapelusze.  
– Ha ha ha.  
Dwaj mężczyźni w garniturach bez słowa podzielili się. Jeden wszedł z Nadią do kafejki, drugi podszedł z antykwariuszem do stanowiska biletera. Obaj towarzyszyli parze od Warszawy. Obaj byli małomówni.  
Mag, ponad wszystko nienawidził stania w kolejkach. A te do bileterni były dość długie. Cóż, trzeba się poświęcić.  
Gdy Nadia wynurzyła się, jakieś pół godziny później, z czeluści kafejki, towarzyszył jej wysoki Azjata w pasiastym garniturze dobrego gatunku, wykrochmalonej białej koszuli i pod krawatem. Mężczyzna zdjął drogie okulary i trzymając je za oprawkę, podał Gabrielowi rękę.  
– Setsoru – przedstawił się wysokim przyjemnym głosem – To nie jest moje prawdziwe nazwisko. Pan Gabriel?  
– To ja. Nadiu, tu są bilety i twoja karta. Samolot startuje jutro o siedemnastej czterdzieści trzy.  
– Dobrze. W takim razie jedziemy do gospodina Ponyriowa. Złap taksówkę – poleciła ochroniarzowi, mężczyzna skinął głową i ruszył w stronę wyjścia z hali.  
– Masz coś przeciwko temu, bym po drodze zajął się pracą? - informatyk wskazał znacząco na swoją torbę z laptopem.  
– Nie krępuj się.

*****

– Mervi, Słońce ty moje – mężczyzna pochylił się nad trzymanym na kolanach komputerem – Tu Domi. Wiem, wyglądam inaczej. Ale to ja. Przejdźmy na klawkę, dobrze? Jestem w taksówce.  
– Jasne – Mervi, dziewczyna o włosach jakiegoś nieokreślonego koloru, opadających luźno na szczupłe ramiona, a także ostrych rysach twarzy, których uśmiech nie łagodził, uruchomiła LINE – Już moment...  
<Mervi> Działa.  
<Domi> LINE? Ostro śmiga. Jesteś w Japonii?  
<Mervi> Jak ty to robisz?:) I co ci się stało w paszczę?  
<Domi> Heh. Prezent od pracodawców. A Line Corp wprowadził ostatnio nową usługę dla japońskich userów. Zwiększona szybkość przesyłu danych...ok. Japonia. Długo już tak?  
<Mervi> Od dwóch tygodni. Zleceniodawca zaproponował mi trzytygodniowe wakacje w Kraju Kwitnącej Wiśni. Opłaca moje rachunki, za hotel, zakupy, wszystko. Bomba. Do tego mam poznać Truposza, wyobrażasz sobie?:)  
<Domi> Mnie też to obiecali. Rosjanie, znaczy. Do ciebie nie zgłosił się smutny pan w garniturze?  
<Mervi> Nie. Jakiś Japończyk. Nie przedstawił się, ale podał szczegóły Nimroda, przynajmniej te, które ostatnio wysłaliśmy.  
<Domi> Znaczy swój człowiek.  
<Mervi> Tak. Ale nie zrozum mnie źle. Ja tu ostro pracuję. Praca nad programem jest bliższa końca niż początku. Parę dni temu wysłałam ci info na maila.  
<Domi> Dostałem, dzięki. Przejrzę jeszcze raz, a póki co mam w Moskwie parę spraw do załatwienia. Jutro pod wieczór lądujemy w Osace.  
<Mervi> Ja też we Lwowie:lol: Jak będziesz podchodzić do lądowania, daj znać.  
<Domi> Ok. Na razie.:)  
<Mervi> Pa.

*****

Rozmyte światła ulicznych latarni złociły skórę przechodniów. Raz za razem w blasku reflektorów przejeżdżających samochodów wyłaniały się z mroku sylwetki ludzkie, kamienice, bloki mieszkalne, sklepy i kluby. Te ostatnie hałaśliwe i wesołe. Ale Gabrielowi nie w głowie była zabawa. Dla niego istniały tylko przymrużone oczy Wiaczesława Ponyriowa.  
– Gospodin Orszakowski, jeszcze herbaty?  
– Dziękuje. Z miodem, jeśli można prosić.  
Rosjanin skinął uprzejmie głową i ruszył w kierunku kuchni dwupokojowego mieszkania na Ziemlanym Wale otulając się pąsowym szlafrokiem. Jeden z jego sandałów skrzypiał cicho.  
Chwilę później wrócił z dwiema parującymi szklankami.  
– Proszę. Nie ma to, jak herbata w chłodny wieczór. Da się pan skusić na jeszcze jedno ciastko?  
– Na razie dziękuję - antykwariusz gdy chciał, potrafił być niesłychanie cierpliwy.  
– Dobrze – Ponyriow łyknął herbaty i przegryzł migdałowe ciasteczko – Na czym skończyliśmy?  
– Właśnie zaczęliśmy. Opowiedział mi pan o swojej pracy w SETI.  
– A tak. Mówię panu..  
– Przepraszam gospodin Ponyriow, ale czy moglibyśmy przejść na ty?  
– Oczywiście, gospodin Orszakowski. Hmm...może jednak nie. W każdym razie w SETI skończyłem pracować jakieś cztery lata temu. Wróciłem ze Stanów do Matuszki Rosji i zająłem się działalnością polityczną. Startowałem do Dumy, ale bez powodzenia. Wtedy poznałem Nadię.  
– Nadię Vasylyevą?  
– Tak, właśnie ją. Polubiliśmy się, poznała mnie z ludźmi z kręgów politycznych. Widzi pan, mój podstawowy błąd jako polityka to brak kontaktów z wysoko postawionymi oligarchami. Bez tego zwyczajnie nie zrobi się kariery w polityce.  
– Wtedy przyszło panu do głowy, by założyć własną partię?  
– Tak. Widzi pan, ja już wtedy z racji swej specjalizacji biologa, teorii ewolucji, byłem zainteresowany, apgrejdowaniem rasy ludzkiej. Zacząłem więc zbierać ludzi nauki i polityki o podobnych poglądach. Razem założyliśmy partię Ewolucja 2045.  
– Chciał pan rozwinąć nową strategię rozwoju ludzkości, prawda? Ale dlaczego interesował się pan polityką, skoro pański cel jest ściśle naukowy?  
– Muszę się powtarzać? Bez znajomości na wysokich szczeblach zwyczajnie nie przepchnie się żadnych nowinek przez biurokratyczną machinę. Na szczęście zrobiłem niezły kapitał na branży rozrywkowej. Dość by przyciągnąć wartościowych współpracowników, z tych których interesują pieniądze. Nie ukrywam jednak, że wolę pracować z idealistami niż profesjonalistami.  
– Rozumiem. Ilu ludzi nauki pracuje z panem, jeśli można wiedzieć?  
– W tej chwili ponad setka naukowców, z całego świata. Widzi pan, gospodin Orszakowski, mamy tu kontynuację zimnej wojny. Dwa najaktywniejsze ośrodki badań nad immortalizmem to Rosja I USA. Ale to my, Rosjanie, jesteśmy bliżej rozwiązania. Nadia mówiła panu, na jakim jesteśmy etapie?  
– Tylko tyle ile będzie potrzebne do mego zadania.  
– No tak. Dobrze. Widzi pan, gospodin, rozmawiałem wcześniej z Nadią i doszliśmy do wniosku, że pora pana oświecić co do pańskiej pracy. Pracował pan nad wirusem opartym na sztucznej inteligencji, tak?  
– Tak. Ja i moja znajoma.  
– W Osace funkcjonuję firma Shapiro, z kapitałem rosyjskim i japońskim. Oficjalnie zajmuje się tworzeniem oprogramowania komputerowego dla prywatnych przedsiębiorców. Nieoficjalnie, tworzy programy wykorzystywane przez armię japońską i rosyjską. Także wszczepy cybernetyczne. Także wirusy komputerowe.  
– Dochodzimy do sedna.  
– Owszem – Ponyriow dopił herbaty – Wie pan, czym są sterowniki? W medycynie? Neurologiczne, kardiologiczne, endokrynologiczne, pompy insulinowe? Współcześnie to miniaturowe komputery. A do komputerów można się włamać. Oczywiście wspomniane urządzenia mają bardzo skromne możliwości działania, podtrzymują tylko funkcjonowanie ludzkiego organizmu. Domyśla się pan już, czemu miałby służyć pański wirus?  
– Chcecie zabijać ludzi? Moim wirusem?  
– Tylko jeśli będziemy zmuszeni, gospodin Orszakowski.  
Polskiemu informatykowi dosłownie włosy stanęły na głowie. Co prędzej przymknął oczy, by rozmówca nie dostrzegł ich wyrazu. Zdał sobie sprawę, że Ponyriow coś mówi.  
– …taki na przykład sterownik endokrynologiczny może rozpuścić w osoczu toksyczną dawkę hormonów. Słucha pan?  
– Tak, oczywiście. Hmmm, kto jeszcze z panem pracuje? Mam na myśli projekt immortalizacji?  
– Jak mówiłem dobra setka naukowców. Między innymi profesor Jake Barralet i jego zespół - doktor fizyki Baburin, doktor neurobiologii Jakub Lewicki, profesor neurobiologii, Anthony Atala. Słyszał pan o nich?  
– Owszem. I jak postępują prace?  
– Tylko dla pańskiej informacji. Mamy już pierwsze sztuczne ciało, dopracowane co do komórki. Niestety, brakuje nam jeszcze komputera dość potężnego, by udźwignąć skan ludzkiego umysłu. Ale pracujemy nad tym.  
– Rozumiem. I dziękuję za zaufanie.  
– Proszę bardzo. Jak pan widzi stawiamy na międzynarodową współpracę. Pański wkład to wirus Nimrod III. W zamian Japończycy podzielą się z nami technologią Wyroczni. Wie pan, czym jest Wyrocznia?  
– Jeszcze parę dni temu myślałem, że to internetowa legenda. Naprawdę podzielą się tą technologią z nami w zamian za Nimroda?  
– Nie tylko Nimroda. W grę wchodzą też znaczne sumy pieniędzy, przysługi polityczne i informacje. Ale do pewnego stopnia ma pan rację. Nimrod to jeden z kluczy do Wyroczni.  
– A co z tym mają wspólnego fale radiowe?  
– Naprawdę muszę panu mówić? Gospodin Orszakowski?  
– No tak – Gabriel udał, że się zastanawia – Satelity telekomunikacyjne. GPS. Fale radiowe. Sterowniki i pompy insulinowe. Pogrzeb.  
– Zgadza się – Ponyriow obserwował rozmówcę oczami jastrzębia – Da pan radę?  
– Najpierw będę potrzebował pewnych informacji. Od pana.  
– Jestem pewien, że większość znalazłby pan w encyklopedii lub internecie – Rosjanin wydawał się rozbawiony – Ale proszę, niech pan zada swoje pytania.  
– Jeszcze jedno nim przejdziemy do technologii. Dlaczego chciał się pan ze mną spotkać F2F? Nie dało się przez skype'a?  
– Chciałem pana poznać osobiście, nic nie zastąpi spotkania twarzą w twarz.  
– No dobrze. W takim razie przejdźmy do szczegółów technicznych. Fale radiowe. Po pierwsze...

*****

Rozmowa przeciągnęła się do kilku godzin. Mimo to zaraz po opuszczeniu mieszkania Ponyriowa, Gabriel zdał sobie sprawę, że jego serce wciąż pracuje jak u maratończyka i utyka w gardle.  
Żeby nie było żadnych wątpliwości, polski informatyk nie miał skrupułów, gdy chodziło o, przykładowo, wejście na czyjeś konto. Ale to? Mógł być złodziejem, ale nie mordercą. Wyglądało jednak na to, że jego pracodawcy nie mieli skrupułów wcale. A on, jeśli chciał wyjść cało z tej awantury, musiał współpracować. Musiał i już.  
– Ta – mruknął Orszakowski pod nosem – Powtarzaj sobie, to w końcu uwierzysz.  
Poprawił płaszcz stawiając kołnierz, by uchronić się przed moskiewską jesienią. Jego stopy w wygodnych skórzanych półbutach niemal bezgłośnie stykały się z chodnikiem. Mimo to, czuwający przy zapalonej latarni ochroniarz łak wyczuł go natychmiast i uprzejmie uchylił drzwi wynajętego szarego opla. Gabriel wsiadł, przyciskając do piersi torbę z laptopem. Ochroniarz zasiadł za kierownicą. Ruszyli.  
Obserwując sennie mijające krajobrazy Moskwy, Orszakowski walczył z myślami. Dochodząc do wniosku, że stracił możliwość decydowania o swoim losie, gdy skontaktował się z nim Alexei.  
A może nie?  
„Dalej, Domi, użyj tego swojego słynnego intelektu! Jak się wydostać z tej kabały? No jak?”  
Nic mu nie przychodził do głowy. A może jednak? Gdyby tak sfingować własną śmierć? Zniknąć ze sceny? Zdawał sobie jednak sprawę, że to nie powstrzymałoby wirusa. Mervi i inni informatycy pracowaliby nadal.  
Zebrać więcej informacji, poinformował Orszakowskiego mózg. Mieć oczy otwarte. Czekać na okazję.  
Jasne.

*****

– Pobudka, leniu! Już dzień!  
Znajomy głos wyrwał Wasilewskiego ze snu. Były komandos ocknął się momentalnie, czując na ramieniu twardą rękę. Władek pochylał się nad jego łóżkiem z ręcznikiem owiniętym wokół bioder. Pachniał mydłem i płynem po goleniu. Zza otwartych drzwi do łazienki zionęło ciepłym wilgotnym powiewem.  
– Łazienka wolna. Korzystaj młody. I spróbuj przystrzyc sobie brodę, bo wyglądasz jak wilkołak.  
– Ha ha ha.

*****

Po śniadaniu podzielili się zadaniami. Władek miał pojechać do mieszkania Novotnego, na tę okazję musiał pożyczyć jednego z czeskich gliniarzy jako tłumacza. Wasilewski zaś odwiedzić panią Ormicką. Z tego, co mówił Hirscher była Polką więc z porozumieniem nie powinno być problemu.  
Piotr przespacerował się do celu. Pół godziny później pukał już do furtki eleganckiego domku jednorodzinnego otoczonego żywopłotem i zadbanym ogródkiem. Jasnowłosa kobieta o poważnej zmęczonej twarzy wyjrzała zza zasłony w oknie. Pies, biegający swobodnie po trawniku, zaniósł się głośnym basowym szczekaniem.  
– Ares! Spokój! - pani domu podeszła do furtki – Czego pan tu szuka?  
– Aspirant Wasilewski z polskiej policji – pokazał odznakę – Pani Ormicka?  
– Tak – zaniepokoiła się lekko, ale to było normalne.  
– Chciałbym z panią porozmawiać w sprawie pani przyjaciela Pavla. Z tego, co nam wiadomo, wyjechał z kraju, a to niedobrze, bo mamy do niego parę pytań w sprawie pewnego morderstwa. Do pani też mamy parę pytań. Można?  
Wahała się chwilę.  
– Ja nic nie wiem.  
– Ale kontaktuje się pani z nim, prawda? Ma pani numer telefonu albo skype?  
– Nie mam – odparła nerwowo – Niech mnie pan zostawi. Zresztą ja też niedługo wyjeżdżam z kraju. Do pracy.  
– Ale chyba nie za minutę, co? Nie zajmę pani dużo czasu.  
– Ja nic nie wiem.  
– Tak będzie lepiej. Rozmawiamy tu albo na posterunku, jak pani woli.  
– Ja nic nie zrobiłam.  
– Czuję od pani marihuanę – Wasilewski zmienił taktykę – Popala pani, co? To jest wykroczenie. Mogę panią posłać na kolegium. Chyba że pani pomoże, wtedy pani odpuścimy. Jak będzie?  
Patrzyła ponuro, ale policjant widział już, że pękła.  
Jeszcze chwila nim uchyliła furtkę.  
– Niech pan wejdzie. Herbaty?  
– Nie, dziękuje. Zajmę pani tylko tyle czasu, ile muszę.  
– Ares, spokój! Niech pan wejdzie...

*****

Pani Anna była wyraźnie zestresowana. Odpowiadała krótkimi zdaniami, więcej mówiły mi jej reakcje niż słowa.  
Nie znała ani Novotnego, ani Starzyńskiego.  
Pavel, tak, był jej przyjacielem. Wyjechał do Moskwy w interesach i wróci za jakieś dwa tygodnie.  
Kontaktują się przez skype.  
Za dwa dni ma wyjechać do Afryki, do pracy misyjnej dla Duchowego Ruchu Wyzwolenia. Rastafarianka.  
Praktycznie nie miała w Pradze znajomych. Tu coś kręciła, ale policjant postanowił nie cisnąć.  
Na prośbę o pożyczenie laptopa skrzywiła się jak po kawałku cytryny.  
– Tylko na chwilę. Porozmawiam z pani chłopakiem i już mnie nie ma.  
Nie było innego wyjścia. Piotr był gotów się założyć, że zaraz po jego wyjściu połączy się z Zeleznym. Musiał uspokoić ich oboje. Nic nie przyjdzie z tego, że czeski antykwariusz skryje się w mysiej norze.  
– Anka! Cześć! Co tam... - Widoczny na ekranie pulchny sympatyczny brunet zamilkł – Kim pan jest?  
– Aspirant Wasilewski z polskiej policji. Chciałem z panem porozmawiać w sprawie o morderstwo pańskiego znajomego, Jana Novotnego, na czeskiej Pradze.  
– Janek? Tak wiem, że go zamordowano. Ale ja z tym nie mam nic wspólnego. Skąd ma pan tego laptopa? To numer mojej Ani.  
– Pożyczyła mi, żeby pana uspokoić. Jest pan w Moskwie, prawda?  
– Tak. W interesach.  
– I wraca pan...?  
– Za jakieś dwa tygodnie. Mam tu interes do zrobienia, a na Uniwersytecie Moskiewskim za tydzień jest wykład z historii sztuki. Chciałbym go wysłuchać.  
– Rozumiem. Widzi pan, panie Zelezny, na podstawie naszych informacji jest pan czysty jak łza, ale chcielibyśmy z panem pomówić twarzą w twarz. Gdyby mógł się pan zgłosić na posterunek policji...gdzie się pan stołuje?  
– Na Arbacie. Jest tu taki przytulny hotelik...  
– Dobra. Dam znać na posterunek numer dwa i przyjmą tam pana. Spokojnie, parę pytań i pana zwolnią.  
– Już to parę razy słyszałem – mruknął Zelezny gładząc wąs. Przez chwilę widać było tatuaż na jego prawym przedramieniu. Czerwoną różę.  
– Miał pan do czynienia z organami ścigania?  
– Nie, po prostu...zresztą nieważne. Numer dwa, mówi pan?  
– Tak. Pan sprawdzi w sieci adres. Im szybciej pan to załatwi, tym lepiej.  
– Jasne, jasne. Coś jeszcze?  
– Chwilowo nie.  
– Dobrze. Pan mi da Anię.  
Rozmawiali przez chwilę. Zelezny uspokajał swoją kobietę, „nic się nie martw, szybko załatwię swoje sprawy i wrócę”. Tak to można podsumować.  
Ormicka wyłączyła laptopa.  
– Właściwie...  
– Tak? - Wasilewski powstrzymał palce sięgające odruchowo po papierosy.  
– Właściwie, dlaczego pan do mnie przyszedł? Przecież wiedział pan, że pierwsze co ja zrobię, to skontaktuję się z Pavlem.  
– Widzi pani, jakby tak robić jak pani sugeruje, to szukając kogoś w ogóle nie moglibyśmy z nikim rozmawiać. W tej epoce każdy ma komórkę. Nic prostszego jak poczekać aż policja wyjdzie i dać znać - „Słuchaj, były u mnie gliny, szukają cię, weź się ukryj”. A chcieliśmy z panią pomówić i jestem już niemal pewien, że pani jedynym grzechem jest palenie zioła. Pani chłopak też pewnie niewinny więc pogadają z nim tylko i będzie mógł wrócić do życia Rozumie pani?  
– Chyba tak.  
– No to powodzenia w Afryce. Niech mi pani tylko da swój numer. Może będziemy czegoś od pani potrzebować. Dobrze?  
– Oczywiście...

*****

Ostatecznie Wasilewski odpuścił sobie papierosy. Zamiast tego, jak tylko wyszedł od Ormickiej, sięgnął po komórkę.  
– Hello, Hirscher. Gdzie jesteście?  
– Na Placu Republiki. Sprawdzamy kolejnego antykwariusza. Na razie nic. A co u was?  
– Rozdzieliliśmy się. Właśnie wychodzę od tej Ormickiej. Jest czysta i jej chłopak pewnie też. Póki co skierowałem go na posterunek w Moskwie, a mój partner poszedł sprawdzić tego właściciela kamienicy, w której mieszkał Novotny.  
– Jedziesz mu pomóc?  
– Jasne.  
– Dajcie znać, jakby coś wypłynęło.  
– Jasne. Powodzenia.

*****

Na Celetną Street była godzina marszu spacerkiem. Polski policjant złapał więc tramwaj i chwilę później mknął już do celu. Zadzwoniła komórka.  
– Co tam, Władziu?  
– Mam trop, Pietia! Gdzie jesteś?  
– Właśnie śmigam tramwajem na Celetna Street.  
– To odpuść sobie. Wyjdź na najbliższym przystanku i śmignij na Malą Stranę do knajpy Afrodyta. Czekam na ciebie i wchodzimy...  
Ostatecznie obaj policjanci spotkali się pół godziny później. Siąpił lekki dokuczliwy deszczyk, więc Ciszewski skrył się pod zadaszeniem warsztatu jubilerskiego. Piotr co prędzej dołączył do niego. W kilka minut streścił wydarzenia dnia.  
– Dobra, Pietia. Jak mówiłem, mam ślad. Wchodzimy.  
– Czekaj. O kogo chodzi i jak złapałeś trop. Byłeś u Novotnego na Celetna Street, tak?  
– Byłem, ale póki co to tylko ślad, nic pewnego, dlatego nic ci na razie nie powiem. Zwyczajnie nie jestem pewien. Ok?  
– Ok. Wchodzimy.

*****

Wnętrze „Afrodyty” nie porażało zmysłu estetycznego. Kilkanaście nakrytych spranymi obrusami stolików, z czego góra połowa była zajęta. Długi bar na krzyżakach, zastawiony szklankami, kuflami i butelkami. Barman, ze swobodą mistrza świata baristów, mieszał właśnie drinka jednemu z klientów. Na kontuarze stało też nowiutkie radio marki alvis siejąc wokół melancholijne nuty jakiejś arii.  
Tylko dwóch facetów wybijało się ponad mieszczańską przeciętność. Dobrze zbudowany osobnik w luźnej marynarce, kryjącej kaburę z bronią i uważnym spojrzeniu (ochroniarz) oraz drugi samotnik, żylasty typek w staromodnym kapeluszu nasuniętym na oczy i wełnianym płaszczu narzuconym na oparcie krzesła.  
Gdy policjani ulokowali się przy barze, barman migiem dostarczył dwie butelki mineralnej. Piotr umoczył usta, a chwile później przysiedli przy samotnym stoliku w rogu.  
\- Który to, Władziu?  
– Pan Kapelusz. Był u właściciela kamienicy dzień przed morderstwem.  
– Skąd wiesz? Ten cały Nemecek się wsypał?  
– Coś w tym rodzaju. Obserwuj lustro.  
Faktycznie na ścianie wisiało duże lustro w srebrnej oprawie, szkło naznaczyły ślady uszminkowanych kobiecych ust. Niemniej, widać było w nim całą salę, także ich klienta.  
– Co teraz? Podejdziemy do niego i na rympał - „Jesteś zatrzymany, zabieramy cię na dołek”. Tak? A może dosiądziemy się i spróbujemy pogadać?  
– Inaczej. Ucz się, Pietia.  
Partner Wasilewskiego odwrócił się nieśpiesznie w kierunku klienta, nacisnął klamrę paska od spodni, chwilę później odwrócił się znowu w kierunku baru. Podał koledze mały plastikowy walec.  
– Piotrusiu, zrób dobry uczynek i sprawdź to zdjęcie w bazie, naszej i Europolu.  
– Tutaj? Teraz?  
– A co za problem?  
Wasilewski sięgnął do nesesera po laptopa. Chwilę później zdjęcie miał już wgrane i baza zaczęła pracować, czesząc dane.  
Siedem minut później.  
– Jest. Weź, popatrz, Władek.  
Znaleźliśmy naszego klienta. Ze zdjęcia uśmiechał się złośliwie posiadacz kapelusza.  
– Cygańska gęba – skrzywił się Ciszewski – Rafał Krzeszewski, obywatelstwo ukraińskie. Wychowany w Odessie. Notowany za dziesionę przez ukraińską policję, ale jedenaście lat temu. Szkoła zawodowa, ślusarz. Potem zniknął z rejestru. Żadnych danych o rodzinie czy drugiej połówce...  
– Co teraz?  
– Dzwoń do Hirschera. Niech podstawi wóz. Jakby klient wsiadł do swojej bryki, pojedziemy za nim. Jak pójdzie na bosaczka my również. Dzwoń.  
– Hej, Hirscher. Możecie podstawić nam brykę pod pub Afrodyta na Malej Stranie...? Super. Tak mamy coś...To nie jest sprawa na telefon, później, kolego, później. Póki co ładujcie się i wio...Jak tak to niech Jose męczy tego antykwariusza, a ty podjedź...Tak, koniecznie. No to czekamy. Cześć.  
Wasilewski złożył i schował laptopa.  
– Będzie za dwadzieścia minut.  
– Słyszałem. Masz jeszcze mineralnej...?  
Pub pulsował muzyką klasyczną i spokojnym ludzkim gwarem. Raptem, jakiś kwadrans od rozmowy telefonicznej, drzwi uchyliły się i do środka wszedł Hirscher strząsając krople deszczu z płaszcza. Podszedł do stolika polskich policjantów. Usiadł.  
– Który to?  
– Ten w kapeluszu – Piotr wyciągnął łapę - Daj kluczyki.  
Trwało to w sumie jeszcze przeszło godzinę, ale w końcu Krzeszewski pozbierał się z krzesełka, zapłacił i wyszedł. W dłoni trzymał pęk kluczy z breloczkiem w kształcie kuli bilardowej. Spokojnie narzucił płaszcz na ramiona, poprawił kapelusz i wyszedł.  
– Piotrek, ty i ja. Hirscher, jakby co damy znać.  
– Powodzenia...

*****

Jakieś dziesięć kilometrów na północny zachód od centrum Pragi mieściło się lotnisko im. Vaclawa Havla. To samo, na którym polscy policjanci wylądowali wczoraj.  
Podstawową sprawą było złapać ten sam samolot, którym nasz cel miał zamiar się przemieścić. Władek zrobił to, jak profesor. Widząc jak Krzeszewski staje w kolejce do bileterni przyśpieszył w ostatniej chwili zajmując miejsce wyprzedzając elegancką kobietę z teczką, ta parsknęła zdegustowana. Kwadrans później wrócił z biletami w garści.  
– Na Sankt Petersburg, za godzinę i dwanaście minut. Filujesz na niego?  
– Cały czas. Właśnie zniknął w kiblu.  
– No to sobie poczekamy. Mógłbyś kupić kawy, Piotrusiu?  
– Pewnie. Ale nie z automatu, bo to smoła. Skoczę do tej kafejki w rogu...

*****

Boeing linii pasażerskiej Rossija wystartował z kilkunastominutowym opóźnieniem. Nic to, najważniejsze, że zarówno policjanci, jak i Krzeszewski wsiedli oddzieleni od siebie tylko dwoma rzędami wygodnych siedzeń. Na dużym ekranie z przodu maszyny wyświetlano właśnie film dla dzieci. Gwar rozmów, stukot klawiatur przenośnych komputerów, zapach dobrej kawy, śliczne stewardessy. Nie, żeby Wasilewski czuł się jak w domu, ale było całkiem wygodnie i sympatycznie. Jeszcze tylko tabletka.  
– Obudź mnie, jak dolecimy – Ciszewski ułożył się wygodnie na fotelu i zamknął oczy.  
– Jasne. Śpij.  
Gdy samolot wystartował, Piotr wiedział już, że to będzie dla niego ciężki lot. Otarłszy pot z czoła, dla odsunięcia od siebie dyskomfortu, sięgnął po komputer i już po chwili śmigał w internecie, szukając informacji przydatnych w pracy.  
A czas płynął.


	7. Chapter 7

Setsoru niespecjalnie ufał pannie Vasylyevej i jej towarzyszom, ale w jego fachu była to norma. Minęły dopiero trzy dni od przyjazdu do Osaki, a Rosjanka i polski informatyk już zawinęli się do Sankt Petersburga. Jedyne tłumaczenie to - „Siła wyższa, rób swoje, niedługo wrócimy”.  
Rób swoje. Cóż. Złapany w Rosji ślad mordercy rozpłynął się bez śladu, gdy tylko wysiedli z samolotu na płycie osakijskiego lotniska. Jedynym śladem był rysunek sporządzony na podstawie wizji. A to dawało niewiele.  
Informacje uzyskane od Vasylevej też nie obiecywały przełomu. Wyrocznia. Samo w sobie było to bardzo interesujące, ale Rosjanka dostarczyła niewiele danych. Akurat tyle by rozbudzić zainteresowanie. I niewiele więcej.  
Japończyk, spacerując po zatłoczonych ulicach i placach Osaki, szukał psychicznych śladów, od czasu do czasu odwiedzając swą ulubioną księgarnię. Właściciel nie miał nic przeciwko temu, by klienci czytali książki i komiksy, nawet wstawił dla takich kilka wygodnych foteli. Na posiłki policjant wybierał się do tradycyjnej japońskiej jadłodajni, suszi i onigiri, czasem porcja umeboshi. Czas płynął leniwie,  
Byłoby więc całkiem sympatycznie, gdyby nie Obecność śledzącego go człowieka. Setsoru jak przystało na zaawansowanego adepta sztuk walki ćwiczył też haragei. Ten szósty albo i siódmy zmysł sprawiał, że miał jakby drugą parę oczu z tyłu głowy i wzmacniacze w uszach. Ale ten, który go śledził również był adeptem haragei. Ta umiejętność czyniła adepta nie tylko czułym biorcą sygnału, ale także dawcą. Parę godzin temu Japończyk coś poczuł i ta Obecność utrzymywała się cały czas, ale nigdy tak blisko, by można było odwrócić się i złapać szpiega za rękę.  
Tylko spokojnie. Delikatnie i powoli.  
Agent zerknął w niebo. Termometr w smartfonie pokazywał osiemnaście stopni w skali, ale właśnie zaczął padać ciepły kojący deszcz. Krople wody wypłukiwały brud z płyt ulicy, zamazywały rozświetlone neony, skracały zasięg wzroku. Deszczyk pulsował niczym muzyka wiatrowego dzwonka, ulice zakwitły parasolami. Poważni mężczyźni w garniturach, damy w zachodnich strojach lub tradycyjnych kimonach przepasanych pasami obi, rozbawione nastolatki obu płci. Samochody niczym potwory o płonących ślepiach.  
Gdzieś tu powinno być mieszkanie znajomego.  
Oto i ono. Znajomy Setsoru mieszkał w dzielnicy Fukushima, niedaleko Fukushima Station. Była to klasyczna usagi – goya, czyli królikarnia, mały pokój z kuchnią i łazienką. Właściciel pracował na nocnej zmianie, więc nie miał nic przeciwko by kolega tu przesypiał.  
Japoński policjant zamknął za sobą drzwi, otrzepał klapy garnituru z kropel wody, poprawił sczesane do tyłu włosy. Zamknął drzwi na klucz, zrzucił odzienie i udał się do miniaturowej kuchni, by przygotować skromną kolację.  
Nie miał ochoty na seans przed telewizorem. Z obowiązku wysłał sms do Vasylevej i kwadrans później doczekał się lakonicznej odpowiedzi. Wszystko gra, niedługo wrócimy.  
Japończyk zjadł kolację i wstawił naczynia do zmywarki. Ziewnął raz i drugi. Haragei milczało, więc w miarę spokojnie ułożył się na futonie. Wsłuchał się w odgłosy bloku mieszkalnego, tak by nawet przez sen odruchowo wyczuć jakąkolwiek zmianę.  
Zamknął oczy.

*****

Obecność nadeszła niczym cios.  
Setsoru momentalnie wyrwał się ze snu, siadając na futonie. Wstał i stąpając w ciemności, znalazł włącznik światła. Ostry blask zalał mieszkanko.  
Cichutki chrzęst, policjant znał ten dźwięk, ktoś dobierał się do zamka w drzwiach. Złodziej? To musiał być kiepski fachowiec, zawodowiec nie włamywałby się do mieszkania, w którym przebywałby lokator. A może to szpieg? Haragei słało impuls za impulsem.  
Cóż, niezależnie od tego, kto to był, trzeba było przyjąć go godnie. Japończyk stanął przy drzwiach przytulony do ściany. Nie miał broni palnej, jego zdaniem pistolet czynił człowieka leniwym. Po co myśleć skoro można wyjąć spluwę i rozwalić kogoś. Prawda?  
Chrzęst w zamku umilkł. Setsoru jeszcze przez kilka minut stał przy drzwiach niemal nie oddychając, by w końcu sięgnąć po klamkę drzwi i uchylić je.  
Przywitał go słaby blask żarówek. Poruszając się bezgłośnie i ostrożnie, wychylił głowę na korytarz.  
Nikogo. Niczego. Nic. Ale haragei nie przestawało go ostrzegać.  
Wyszedł na zewnątrz. Nic.  
To był impuls, dotyk intuicji. W jednej chwili stał nieruchomo, a w drugiej padał na czworaka. Coś, jakiś pocisk, przemknął ze świstem nad jego głową. Z lewej! Widząc cień ludzki Setsoru skoczył w tamtą stronę...

Dwa dni wcześniej

Ekipa, składająca się z Nadii, Gabriela oraz dwójki ochroniarzy chwilę wcześniej osiągnęła cel swojej podróży, czyli ulicę Srebrzystego blasku. Jeszcze parę kroków i znajdą się w okolicy klubu techno, Iron Cave. Była mniej więcej dziesiąta wieczorem.  
Po drodze minęli kilku spóźnionych przechodniów. I tylko jeden z nich zwrócił uwagę.  
Mężczyzna w nieustalonym wieku, zajmował miejsce pod murem mijanego bloku mieszkalnego. Na jego głowie tkwił hełm virtuala, najnowsza zabawka reklamowana przez wielkie firmy z oprogramowaniem. Hełm miał umożliwiać doznawanie fantastycznych światów wszystkimi pięcioma zmysłami.  
Facet nawet nie drgnął, gdy przechodzili obok.  
Parę kroków dalej znajdował się metalowy właz ozdobiony fantazyjnym hologramem z nazwą klubu. To bez wątpienia był ich cel. Włazu pilnował napakowany ochroniarz w luźnym stroju.  
Nadia zaznajomiona z rytuałem, wydobyła z kieszeni kilka banknotów i podała je mężczyźnie.  
\- Serdecznie witamy nowych klientów - rzekł obojętnie paker - Właźcie.  
Uchylony właz buchnął wilgotną mgłą, pulsującą muzyką i laserowym światłem. Już wcześniej, nim właz został otwarty, do ich uszu i przepon docierała muzyka techno. Teraz pulsacja zwiększyła swą intensywność dziesięciokrotnie.  
Gdy tylko zeszli ze schodów niemal natychmiast stali się częścią klubu. Wibrująca muzyka, laserowe światła, zapach potu, perfum I tytoniu. Rozmigotane plamy twarzy, kolorowe stroje, barwne tatuaże.  
Nie było łatwo ogarnąć całą tę scenę jednym spojrzeniem, ale Gabriel był gotów się założyć, że nikt z hałaśliwych, rozbawionych gości nie jest starszy niż trzydzieści lat. I wszyscy byli zajęci wyłącznie zaspokajaniem potrzeby zabawy.  
DJ, szczupły młody chłopak w wełnianej czapce naciągniętej na uszy, dla szpanu zagadał slangiem i puścił kolejny kawałek, tym razem electro.  
Niczym skromna chmura cząsteczek, czwórka gości skierowała się do boksów, odosobnionych pokoików w pobliżu zaplecza. Szli za Nadią, której twarz naznaczona pasami i plamami laserowych świateł, wyglądała jak demoniczna maska. Światła odzywały się bólem w źrenicach i skroniach.  
Dotarli w końcu do celu. Przed drzwiami boksu stał w służbowej postawie szczupły facet w garniturze. Nadia nachyliła się do jego ucha, coś przez chwilę mówiła. Mężczyzna skinął głową, zapukał do drzwi. Chwilę później otworzyły się, jeden z towarzyszy Nadii i Gabriela stanął przed drzwiami obok kolegi po fachu, drugi odszedł parę kroków dalej by objąć spojrzeniem całą salę klubową.  
Wnętrze boksu, trzy na trzy metry oświetlała świetlówka pod sufitem. Ściany naznaczone spokojnymi hologramami, hebanowy stół nosił dwie butelki i cztery szklanki. Szkło odbijało blask niczym wielofasetkowy kryształ. Hałas zredukowano do cichego szumu.  
A przy stole...  
– Mervi! - Gabriel serdecznie uścisnął dłoń uśmiechniętej kobiety – a to pewnie pan Sandgren.  
– Do usług – mężczyzna w drogim dwurzędowym garniturze podał Gabrielowi rękę – Ty musisz być Dominik, Mervi cały czas o tobie mówi.  
– No i dobrze. Ale teraz jestem Gabriel, panie kolego.  
– W takim razie mów mi Truposz, taką mam ksywkę.  
– Wiem, wiem. Słyszałem o tobie.  
– I nie stójcie tak, siadajcie. Napijecie się likieru z truskawek?  
– Pewnie.  
Dwójka gości zasiadła przy stole, Sandgren polał alkoholu do wąskich szklanek.  
Gabriel wpatrywał się w Truposza chciwym i nieco wystraszonym wzrokiem. Przede wszystkim jednak był zafascynowany. Tak wiele słyszał o legendzie, a teraz przyszło mu ją spotkać.  
– Proszę. Za co będziemy pić?  
– Może za współpracę? - Nadia uniosła szklankę.  
– Banalne – skrzywił się Truposz – Niech tam! Napijmy się za złotonośne pola danych! Niech kwitną i owocują! Zdrowie!  
– Zdrowie!  
W rzeczy samej alkohol był bardzo dobry. Ognisty i słodki w smaku. Orszakowski raz jeszcze podstawił szklankę.  
Jeszcze jedna kolejka.  
– Jak rozumiem - Truposz sączył swój alkohol – pan Gabriel przyjechał do Osaki dopiero dzisiaj. Jak wrażenia?  
– Nijak – polski informatyk uśmiechnął się życzliwie – Mam nadzieję, że dam radę zwiedzić to piękne miasto. Ale póki co interesuje mnie tylko praca. Prawda, Mervi?  
– Tylko praca – informatyczka pokiwała głową z komiczną powagą – Same obowiązki. I nic ponadto.  
– No bez przesady – Truposz uśmiechnął się szeroko – Musicie po prostu poznać to miasto! Sama Fukushima...  
– Mervi tylko sobie żartuje, panie kolego – Gabriel wciął się gładko – Jasne, że pozwiedzamy. Co tu można ciekawego zobaczyć?  
– Mnóstwo rzeczy. Mnóstwo! Zabytkowe cmentarze, więzienia, domy gry prowadzone przez Yakuzę i nie tylko. Same atrakcje! A samo Tobita Shinchi to siedem dziwek na metr kwadratowy. O przepraszam panie!  
– Ne ma sprawy – Nadia uśmiechnęła się złośliwie – Ach te męskie potrzeby! Prawda, droga Mervi, że jesteśmy tu zbędne?  
– Oczywiście. A Domi był takim grzecznym chłopcem...  
– Dobra dobra – Orszakowski zarechotał – Zmieńmy temat. Kiedy przyjechałeś, Truposzu?  
– Kika dni temu i od tego czasu pracujemy z Mervi nad Nimrodem III – mężczyzna poprawił splecione w kucyk włosy, spoważniał – Nimroda II zamknęliśmy, a wyciągnięte wnioski służą nam teraz do pracy nad trzecią wersją. Czy w twojej torbie jest laptop?  
– Jasne. Możecie przesłać mi dane?  
– Mervi?  
– Jasne, Truposzu. Gabi, łap dane.  
– Gabi? - polski informatyk pokręcił głową – Nieuniknione. Dobra, ślij, Słońce.  
– Przesyłam dane w chmurę. Pobierz i skasuj.  
– Ok.  
Pobieranie danych trwało kilka minut. Gabriel skasował chmurę i zaczął przeglądać ściągnięte pliki.  
– Nieźle wam idzie – doszedł do wniosku jakieś dziesięć minut później – Nadiu, kiedy mamy umówione spotkanie z przedstawicielem Shapiro? Będziemy musieli wymienić się danymi.  
– To niepotrzebne – Truposz, podobnie jak Gabriel wpatrywał się w swój ekran z wampirzą intensywnością – W folderze Shape znajdziesz wyniki prac tamtych. Widzisz, już się z nimi spotkałem.  
– Znakomicie, znakomicie – Gabriel wpatrywał się w ekran z uśmiechem maniaka – Niech mnie diabli! Ale, Truposzu – Orszakowski spoważniał – powiedz mi jedną rzecz. Dlaczego spotkałeś się z nami osobiście? Nie boisz się, że cię przewalimy?  
– Może trochę. Ciut. Ale Mervi bardzo nalegała, bym się z tobą spotkał, podobno ci na tym zależało – Przerwał na chwilę – A co do zaufania, Nadia wiedziała, kim jestem i gdzie jestem. Gdyby chciała mnie przewalić, mogła równie dobrze wysłać faceta z pistoletem z tłumikiem. Przypuszczam więc, że chce zrobić ze mną uczciwy interes. Zresztą ile można się ukrywać, nie?  
– Dokładnie. Wiem, co masz na myśli.  
– No i dobrze. Jeszcze likieru?  
– Chętnie...  
Rozmowa przeciągnęła się w noc. Rozgrzana alkoholem czwórka (czy też raczej trójka bo Nadzieżda nie zdradzała żadnych objawów rauszu) rozmawiała, wymieniając informacje i dziwiąc się swej różnej wiedzy.  
-...Wojna – Truposz wykonał szeroki gest szklanką – to najwyższy stopień negocjacji. Gdy zawodzi dyplomacja...a głównym atutem dyplomaty jest siła i strach...politycy zaczynają pchać ludzi do wojny. Tak było od zarania dziejów. Ale współcześnie wojna przybiera już inne oblicze. Teraz żołnierzami pierwszej linii są cyber kowboje. Sabotaż, dezinformacja, działalność wywiadowcza, wszystko to współczesna wojna o informacje, bo informacja jest dziś najwyższej klasy towarem.  
– Mylisz się – Mervi pochyliła się nad stołem w kierunku rozmówcy – Informacja zawsze była najwyższej klasy towarem. Już w dawnych wiekach wojny wygrywali szpiedzy i agenci tajnych służb. Jeśli coś się zmieniło to sposób zdobywania informacji. Ludzie są uzależnieni od komputerów, zamiast pisać pamiętniki do szuflady, piszą w edytorze tekstu. Tylko to się zmieniło.  
– No dobrze – Gabriel potarł nos – Ale to kwestia rozwoju cywilizacyjnego...  
– Nie ma czegoś takiego jak cywilizacja – Mervi upiła łyczek – To tylko sztuka życia w miastach.  
– Więc kultura?  
– Zależy, co traktujesz jako oznakę kultury. Bo ja widzę w tym sztukę udawania, że jesteśmy kulturalni.  
– I tu masz rację. Ale od czego zaczyna się kultura? No od czego?  
– Od traktowania zmarłych. Prawda, Truposzu?  
– Prawda – Amerykanin nacisnął holograficzny przycisk na blacie, zamawiając kolejną butelkę – Szanujemy swoich zmarłych. Eleganckie nagrobki, wspólna modlitwa, szacunek. Ale przecież nie jest to kwestia wygody zmarłego, który jest już po drugiej stronie i rwie się do eksploracji zaświatów. To kwestia uspokojenia żalu po zmarłym. Niezły biznes, tak przy okazji.  
– Nie mów, że pracowałeś kiedyś w domu pogrzebowym - zarechotał Gabriel, odwracając pustą butelkę do góry dnem – A co tam! Jeszcze po jednym?  
– Zaraz będzie...  
Czas płynął i gdzieś tak o trzeciej nad ranem Gabriel poczuł, że jego głowa nieuchronnie opada ku blatowi. Walcząc z sennością, obronił się raz i drugi.  
Zieeeeew.  
– Chyba masz już dosyć – Nadia odstawiła szklankę – Dojdziesz do hotelu?  
– Jasne.  
– Na wszelki wypadek Sasza pójdzie z tobą. A ja, póki co pogadam jeszcze ze współpracownikami.  
– Jasne, jasne.  
Saszą okazał się jeden z dwójki ochroniarzy, ten trochę mniej napakowany. Odeskortował Orszakowskiego do wyjścia osłaniając go przed zataczającymi się gośćmi klubu, po czym ruszyli razem do hotelu. Ochroniarz trzymał się trzy kroki z tyłu.  
Ulica powitała Gabriela chłodnym deszczykiem, który rozbudził nieco birbanta. Przez chwilę Orszakowski delektował się dotykiem wilgoci, po czym ruszył do celu, tym razem, dla odmiany, nieco równiejszym krokiem.  
Rozejrzał się wokół. Latarnie w deszczu siały rozmytym blaskiem, odbijając się od witryn sklepowych, neony migotały. W jednej chwili obok przejechał jeep cherokee napakowany młodzieżą, głośną i radosną. Polak wzniósł radosny okrzyk i doczekał się odpowiedzi. Chichocząc pod nosem, ruszył dalej.  
– Kocham Japonię! Wszyscy tu tacy życzliwi!  
Mimo że Gabriel był na niezłym rauszu, nie stracił wiele ze swych zdolności obserwacji. Idący z naprzeciwka chodnikiem dwaj masywni mężczyźni, na pozór spokojni, dla doświadczonego oka aż płonęli żądzą mordu i adrenaliną. Gabriel spojrzał i stanął jak wryty. Obaj mężczyźni ruszyli ostro do przodu. W tej chwili ciężka ręka Saszy opadła na ramię Gabriela cofając go za siebie z takim impetem, że informatyk omal nie upadł.  
Potem...

*****

– Potem – Gabriel, siedząc w oplu Nadii palił nerwowo papierosa za papierosem – rzucili się na nas. Znaczy na Saszę bo ja byłem za nim – normalnie Gabriel nie palił, ale teraz czuł potrzebę otoczenia się chmurą dymu – Zawodowcy, kurwa – normalnie Gabriel nie przeklinał, ale cóż – Jeden zajął Saszę, a drugi prześlizgnął obok i skoczył na mnie...  
– Mieli jakąś broń? - Nadieżda obserwowała mężczyznę.  
– To – informatyk wydobył zza pasa rytualny sztylet z ostrzem w kształcie odwróconej łzy i krzyżową gardą – Czyste srebro. Mogę to zatrzymać?  
– Chyba już ci lepiej – wampirzyca skomentowała cierpko – Tak, możesz. Mów co się działo.  
– No więc ten gość, rzucił się na mnie z tym scyzorykiem. Naprawdę nie wiem, skąd się we mnie wzięło tyle odwagi, ale zamiast wiać, stawiłem mu czoła...  
– Dzięki temu żyjesz. Gdybyś próbował zwiać, w sekundę by cię dorwał. Dalej.  
– Uniknąłem ciosu...jakoś...nim zdążył się odwrócić, skoczyłem mu na plecy i zawisłem u szyi jak kamień młyński. Czy też raczej jak ratlerek u szyi doga, bo ja ważę siedemdziesiąt kilo, a ten bydlak dwa razy tyle, same mięśnie – mężczyzna palił nieco spokojniej, Nadia nie popędzała go – Miotał się, próbując mnie zrzucić, albo ściągnąć z pleców, ale trzymałem się jak tonący brzytwy, dość długo by Sasza, który uporał się z tym drugim i przyszedł mi z pomocą. Przy okazji, niezły cios w brzuch. Gołą ręką, a pewnie wyrwałby człowiekowi wnętrzności, nawet ten bydlak poczuł... - Ochroniarz w podartym na zakrwawione szmaty garniturze i koszuli powiedział coś, co zabrzmiało jak – „Mucios gracias, amigo”.  
– Sasza ci dziękuję za uznanie – przetłumaczyła Nadieżda - I co dalej?  
– Puściłem bydlaka. No i on i Sasza się zwarli. Jak dwa wojujące koty, znaczy wilki. No i chłopak poderżnął tamtemu gardło. Przy okazji, dobrze by było posprzątać zwłoki...  
– Tym się nie martw. Dzwoniłam już do Setsoru, zaraz nie będzie po nich śladu.  
– Aha. Aha. Dobrze. W międzyczasie ten drugi jakoś się pozbierał i zwiał. A ten pierwszy wycharczał jeszcze, nim zszedł, że „ten twój kumpel glina nie był taki twardy”. Nadia, ja znam kilku policjantów, ale moja słynna intuicja mówi mi, że chodzi o Piotrka Wasilewskiego.  
– Co ty bredzisz. Jaka znowu intuicja?  
– No dobra. Inaczej. Zadzwoniłem do kolegi z warszawskiej policji, na zasadzie, że zapytam, czy któryś z naszych znajomych gliniarzy nie ma jakichś kłopotów. Dzwoniłem do Piotrka, a odebrał jego partner Ciszewski. Wiesz, co mi powiedział...?


	8. Chapter 8

Sankt Petersburg, kulturalna i gospodarcza stolica Rosji, przewyższała pod tymi względami nawet Moskwę.  
Zgodnie z ostatnimi badaniami miasto zamieszkiwało blisko sześć milionów stałych rezydentów. Położone u ujścia rzeki Newy, rozrzucone na blisko pięćdziesięciu wyspach, pocięte kanałami, mostami, mostkami i jeziorkami słusznie zwane było Rosyjską Wenecją.  
Zabudowa była bardzo urozmaicona. Wzdłuż kanałów ciągnęły się na ogół bloki mieszkalne i kamienice, te drugie zwykle dość ładne, przytulone do siebie niczym krewni i znajomi na rauszu. Gdzieniegdzie jednakże wyrastały domki jednorodzinne i smukłe wysokościowce, te ostatnie migoczące odbitymi od szkła i metalu refleksami światła. Wisząca nad miastem chmura spalin samochodowych i wyziewów fabryk dość skutecznie ograniczała dostęp światła, przynajmniej w godzinach szczytu. Teraz jednak, w godzinach wieczornych, słońce pokazywało co potrafi, siejąc rozbłyskami po promenadach i ulicach, zapalając w oczach przechodniów wesołe ogniki. Plamy światłocienia znaczyły twarze gorącymi piętnami na przemian z maskami cienia.  
Obaj polscy policjanci szli właśnie placem Palace Embankment. Gołębie umykały im spod nóg, wzbijając się w niebo szarą jasną i ciemną chmurą, rozpadającą się na mniejsze grupki, wirujące wokół wieżyc nieodległego Pałacu Zimowego. Zbudowany, jeśli wierzyć historykom w połowie osiemnastego wieku, wzorowany na francuskim Wersalu cieszył oczy turystów. Nad centralną wieżą powiewała rosyjska flaga.  
Promenadą maszerował Krzeszewski. Dwójka policjantów trzymała się w rozsądnej odległości uczepiona jego buta niczym produkt przemiany materii.  
– To może być ryzykowna impreza Piotrusiu, przynajmniej dla ciebie – Władek powiedział, co czuł – Popraw mnie, jeśli się mylę, ale ponoć ruska mafia wydała na ciebie wyrok śmierci. Tak czy nie?  
– Raczej – Wasilewski ostentacyjnie wzruszył ramionami – Ale to było lata temu, Władziu. Jeśli do tej pory nie wykonali na mnie wyroku, to najwidoczniej pompowali się tylko jak dziady na czereśni. Zresztą wiesz, że nie da się odjebać policjanta i żyć sobie dalej. Taka gra. My ich łapiemy, oni uciekają. Tak czy nie?  
– No – Ciszewski podszedł na chwilę do straganu przytulonego do naznaczonego grafitti muru, kupił torebkę gorących kasztanów, poczęstował kolegę – Ale Hotel Moskwa to nie są zwykli złodzieje, to wojsko. Byli ruscy specnazowcy, weterani Afganistanu, Czeczenii, Ukrainy. Wiesz.  
– Wiem, wiem, też byłem w kamaszach – Wasilewski uśmiechnął się do wspomnień – Wiesz, Władziu...  
– Niech to cholera!  
– Co jest? O żeż kurwa! Gdzie on jest?  
– Wyparował, kurwa! Jeszcze przed chwilą go widziałem!  
Chwilę bezowocnych poszukiwań później.  
– Spieprzyliśmy, Władek. Co teraz?  
– Chwila przerwy, kurwa. Wejdźmy do tej kafejki. Potrzebuję kofeiny, najlepiej dożylnie.  
– Ehe.  
– Zadzwonię na ruski posterunek, prześlę im zdjęcie klienta. Może coś z tego będzie. Cholera, bateria się wyładowała. Daj mi swoją komórę.  
– Masz. Szefowo, można tu palić? - kobieta w fartuszku, o twardej twarzy znacząco wskazała na tabliczkę NO SMOKING, na drzwiach – Jasne. Zaraz wracam.  
Wasilewski stanął na chodniku przed kafejką. Mijający go ludzie nie zwracali na niego uwagi. Słońce powoli zachodziło za chmurkę trujących spalin, Piotr sięgnął po papierosa i zapalniczkę.  
Całą akcja skończyła się, nim zdążyła zacząć. Mijający polskiego policjanta smagły Czeczen z ciemnym wąsem, w skórzanej kurtce, w ułamku sekundy odwrócił się do Piotra, wbijając mu w plecy paralizator. Wyładowanie rzędu dwudziestu tysięcy wolt poraziło mężczyznę. Czeczen pochwycił Wasilewskiego, nim ten rąbnął głową o chodnik, błyskawicznie doskoczył drugi, chwytając za nogi, obaj wrzucili Piotra do ciemnej furgonetki. Jeden wskoczył za kółko, drugi zatrzasnął drzwi. Ruszyli z kopyta.  
Wszystko trwało może pięć sekund. Ciszewski wypadł z bronią w ręku, ale za późno by zatrzymać porywaczy. Mimo to nie odpuścił. Błyskawicznie zmienił magazynek i wystrzelił raz, trafiając w błotnik. Opuścił broń i rozejrzał się.  
Wokół nieruchome twarze. W każdym innym miejscu ktoś dzwoniłby już na policję, ale tu nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Jakaś kobieta w chustce na głowie pogoniła dwoje małych dzieci, blond włosy mężczyzna w garniturze odwrócił wzrok i przyśpieszył kroku. Chłopak na desce przez chwilę patrzył bezczelnie w oczy Ciszewskiego, po czym pojechał dalej nucąc „Nas nie dogonyat”.  
Policjant nie zwlekał. Widząc, jak furgonetka porywaczy znika w perspektywie ulicy wyskoczył na jezdnię, zatrzymując żółtą taksówkę. Bez zastanowienia otworzył tylne drzwiczki, wywlókł na zewnątrz oburzoną pasażerkę i zajął miejsce z tyłu. Taksiarz, młody mężczyzna z dredami, zaczął protestować.  
– Morda! Jedź za tą furgonetką!  
– I pewnie mam jeszcze przejeżdżać na czerwonym świetle?  
– Nie. Masz jechać zgodnie z przepisami. Daję ci sto rubli więc trzym puchę i jazda!  
Dredziarz przyjął banknot sturublowy, rzucił jeszcze jedno spojrzenie pasażerowi i ruszył, kręcąc z dezaprobatą głową.  
W międzyczasie samochód porywaczy zniknął już za zakrętem. Nic to, Władek sięgnął do kieszeni marynarki, dobywając lokalizatora z GPS. Ekran ożył, pokazując punkty pojazdów w promieniu dwustu metrów, w tym rozświetlony punkt oznaczający samochód trafiony wcześniej pociskiem z elektroniką. Ciszewski raz za razem instruował taksówkarza.  
– W lewo...teraz ostro przed siebie...jeszcze w lewo...  
Jakiś kwadrans później taksówka zatrzymała się przed...niespodzianka...posterunkiem policji. Ciemna furgonetka stała przy chodniku, a dwójka ubranych po cywilnemu mężczyzn wlokła bezwładnego skutego kajdankami Piotra do wejścia masywnej budowli.  
– Dzięki za podwózkę – Ciszewski rzucił taksówkarzowi jeszcze pięćdziesiąt rubli i wyskoczył z wozu.  
Trójka zniknęła w wejściu. Ciszewski odczekał minutę, uspokajając oddech nim wszedł na posterunek.  
Wnętrze powitało go cichym szumem pracujących komputerów i niegłośnych rozmów. Odgłosy te dobiegały zza otwartych na oścież drzwi prowadzących do wnętrzności budynku. By się tam dostać, trzeba było najpierw przejść „test cerbera”. Dwóch rosyjskich mundurowych siedziało obok bramki elektronicznej.  
– Pan w jakiej sprawie?  
– Władysław Ciszewski, starszy aspirant polskiej policji. Szukam faceta, którego zwinęliście przed chwilą z ulicy.  
– Aha – mundurowy przerzucił gumę w drugi policzek – Jego nazwisko?  
Już po chwili Ciszewski był pewien, że nie dostanie się do Piotra ani łatwo, ani szybko. Obaj gliniarze na rozmaite sposoby starli się go zniechęcić do dalszych poszukiwań. Wreszcie...  
– Pan pogada z inspektorem.  
– Nareszcie. Gdzie on?  
Pół godziny później polski policjant dostał się do inspektora Medvedeva, a dziesięć minut później wyleciał przed posterunek wściekły jak szerszeń. Rosjanin zbył go krótko - „Pański znajomy został zatrzymany za posiadanie kokainy”. I tyle.  
Starszy aspirant sięgnął po komórkę.  
– Szefie? Tu Ciszewski. Mamy problem. Jesteśmy w Sankt Petersburgu. Miejscowa policja właśnie zawinęła Piotra na dołek za posiadanie kokainy...ale, niemożliwe, nie Piotruś, nie on, zwykła podpucha. Miejscowi robią wszystko by zniechęcić mnie do grzebania w tej sprawie. Może pan coś z tym zrobić?...posterunek numer trzy, inspektor Medvedev. Tak. Tak. Dzięki, szefie, będę czekał na telefon...

*****

Wasilewski ocknął się z uczuciem, że w jego głowie przesypuje się piasek. Raz za razem chwytały go bolesne skurcze mięśni.  
Wokół ścielił się stereotypowy pokój przesłuchań. Unosił się aromat, który policjant znał dobrze. Zapach kawy, papierosów, potu i strachu. Innymi słowy, posterunek policji. W tej chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że jest przykuty kajdankami do krzesła.  
Nim zdołał wyciągnąć z tych faktów jakieś dalej idące wnioski, drzwi otworzyły się i do środka weszło trzech mężczyzn. Ten pierwszy w eleganckiej marynarce i pod krawatem śliski jak gówno w majonezie, dwaj kolejni w mundurach o twardych twarzach. Trzymali w dłoniach pałki.  
Facet w marynarce poprawił okulary w rogowej oprawie. Nie mógł mieć więcej niż trzydzieści lat.  
– Jak się pan czuje, gospodin Wasilewski? Lepiej?  
– Nie. Czego chcecie? Jestem gliną, jeśli się jeszcze nie połapaliście. Co ma znaczyć to porwanie w biały dzień?  
– Znaleziono u pana torebkę z kokainą. Jest pan zatrzymany do wyjaśnienia. Ale nie przyszedłem tu po to, by pana straszyć – prawnik uśmiechnął się uprzejmie – Mam dla pana propozycję.  
– Sam się pocałuj w dupę.  
– Mam liczne talenty, ale tej sztuki nie dokonam. Do rzeczy. Mam dla pana propozycję. To – prawnik wydobył z teczki kartkę komputeropisu – kontrakt. W skrócie, jeśli go pan podpisze, zgodzi się pan stanąć do wystąpienia w naszym show...  
– Znaczy w big brotherze?  
– Bardzo zabawne. To show nosi nazwę Jeden Strzał i polega na walce w ringu. Z jednym wystawionym przez nas przeciwnikiem. Jest to popularna w naszym mieście rozrywka i śpieszę pana poinformować, że zwycięzca walki otrzymuje nagrodę w wysokości dziesięciu tysięcy dolarów.  
– Znaczy zapłacicie mi, jeśli wygram tę walkę, tak?  
– Dokładnie. Nie wątpię, że będzie pan wspaniały...  
– Pocałuj się w rączkę. Prawą. Jesteś praworęczny, nie?  
– Pani Sofiya Pavlovena będzie bardzo rozczarowana pańską postawą.  
Piotr parsknął.  
– Nie znam żadnej Pavloveny.  
– Przepraszam. Pani Bałałajka.  
Policjant poczuł, jakby ktoś walnął go w splot słoneczny.  
– Bałałajka? Ta Bałałajka? Z Hotelu Moskwa?!  
– Nic nie mówię, gospodin Wasilewski. Proszę przeczytać kontrakt, dobrze?  
Wasilewski przemknął spojrzeniem po kolejnych akapitach. „Pod rygorem” i „Zawarto w pierwszej części”, typowy dokument prawniczy i tylko prawnicy mogli go zrozumieć. Jednakże faktycznie, dziesięć tysięcy dolarów za zwycięstwo w walce jeden na jeden. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że Bałałajka zarobi więcej, Piotr nie miał co do tego żadnych wątpliwości.  
– Pierdolcie się.  
– Panowie... - prawnik zrobił miejsce mundurowym.  
Jeden z Rosjan popchnął krzesło, Wasilewski rąbnął głową o podłogę. A chwilę później obaj gliniarze przystąpili do spuszczania mu łomotu, bez litości bijąc pałkami po całym ciele. Tępy ból eksplodował raz za razem, ale Piotr zdawał sobie sprawę, że ci dwaj znają się na swej robocie. Bili tak by bolało, ale nigdy tak, by złamać kość czy okaleczyć. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że mógł tylko zacisnąć zęby.  
W końcu odstąpili, a prawnik ponownie podsunął kontrakt Wasilewskiemu. Mężczyzna splunął na papier krwią, której miał pełne usta. Uśmiechnął się wilczym uśmiechem.  
– Ile macie kserokopii?  
– Panowie...  
Jeszcze jeden łomot. Piotr stracił na chwilę przytomność. Gdy ją odzyskał, prawnik podsunął mu nowy kontrakt.  
– Pierdolcie się.  
Obaj gliniarze po raz trzeci unieśli pałki.  
– Nie, panowie. Wystarczy. Chyba niewłaściwie się do tego zabraliśmy. Pomóżcie mu wstać.  
Chwilę później Wasilewski siedział przy biurku. Dwaj mundurowi stanęli za jego plecami, prawnik zajął drugie krzesło.  
– Widzę, że nie dba pan o stan swego ciała. To dobra cecha, gdy chodzi o fightera. Niech się pan jednak zastanowi nad stanem zdrowia pańskiego partnera. Ciszewski, prawda? Czeka na pana przed posterunkiem. Jeśli nie zgodzi się pan podpisać kontraktu, może mu się stać coś drastycznego. Byłoby to nadzwyczaj tragiczne...  
– Czego wy, kurwa, chcecie?  
– Tylko współpracy. Proszę, tu jest kontrakt. Kolejny raz nie będę prosił. Pańskiemu partnerowi stanie się krzywda, a pan będzie odpowiadał za posiadanie kokainy – w głosie prawnika pojawił się cień groźby.  
Wasilewski zacisnął szczęki aż do bólu. Nie miał wątpliwości, że gnój nie kłamie. Wiedział, że jeśli teraz nie pójdzie na współpracę, machina rosyjskiej policji zeżre ich obu i wypluje zmiażdżone kości. Czyli...  
– Jeśli się zgodzę...co z zarzutami o posiadanie narkotyków?  
– Jeśli pójdzie pan na współpracę, zapomnimy o zarzutach. Wyjdzie pan z ringu wolny, czysty i bogatszy o dziesięć tysięcy. To jak będzie?  
Chwila ciszy.  
– Daj pan ten papier. Podpiszę...

*****

Wyprowadzili go tylnym wejściem, zapakowali do cywilnego wozu, zablokowali drzwi. Przynajmniej zdjęli kajdanki, ale Piotr i tak zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie ma jak ani dokąd uciekać. Kontrakt, kontrakt, kontrakt.  
Kierowca i jego prawy byli tymi samymi Czeczeńcami, którzy zdjęli Polaka z ulicy. Jadąc, opowiadali sobie dowcipy o bokserach.  
\- No i jak tam po walce?  
\- No jak widzisz, większych obrażeń nie mam.  
\- To co, Tyson na deskach?  
\- Hm ... Wiesz, wszystko było spoko, przepychanki przy wadze, płaskie noski przy patrzeniu w oczka, no i gong, lewy prosty, lewy korpus, prawy sierp, odejście, blok, garda, garda, unik, lewy prosty i pyk ...  
\- Co?  
\- Światło zgasło!  
\- No co ty?  
\- No tak zgasło, ciemno, ale w końcu włączyli.  
\- No i Tyson, co padł?  
\- Nie wiem, jak włączyli, to w szatni leżałem...  
– He he he...  
Wasilewski milczał, obracając w myślach mantry, bynajmniej nie buddyjskie.  
– „Zdjęli mnie jacyś kurwa jebani Czeczeńcy, co to ruchają kozy na hali. Chłopaki z Mostowskich będą robić sobie ze mnie jaja przez całe lata...To jest, kurwa, wariant optymistyczny. W pesymistycznym zamachają mi nad grobem pałkami...”  
Za oknem przesuwały się krajobrazy wieczornego Sankt Petersburga. Jednakże Piotrowi nie turystyka była w głowie. Niemniej, raz, musiał odciąć się jakoś od pary dowcipnisiów Dwa, zastanawiał się jakby się tu wykręcić od przykrego obowiązku. Tylko że nic mu do głowy nie przychodziło.  
Samochód zatrzymał się przed luksusowym hotelem. Szkło, od którego odbijały się wędrujące po niebie chmurki i matowy błysk metalu. Niczym wieża współczesnego czarnoksiężnika.  
Jeden z ruskich policjantów otworzył przed Piotrem drzwi.  
\- Wyłaź, myaso („mięso”).  
Zaprowadzili go do recepcji, wszystko jak się okazało było już przygotowane. Uprzejmy i rzeczowy recepcjonista podał Czeczeńcowi klucz do pokoju. Uprzejmy i rzeczowy windziarz zawiózł trójkę na dziewiąte piętro.  
Korytarze, obwieszone reprodukcjami malarstwa współczesnego, wyłożone drewnianą klepką, oświetlone łagodnymi świetlówkami zdawały się ciągnąć w nieskończoność. W końcu jednak jeden z Rosjan otworzył kluczem drzwi i zaprosił Piotra do środka.  
Wasilewski zapalił górne światło.  
– Jakbyś coś potrzebował – rzekł Czeczen chrapliwie – do kibla albo czegoś innego – zapukaj.  
Polski policjant skinął szorstko głową. Drzwi zamknięto za nim na klucz i wreszcie został sam.  
Ku jego zaskoczeniu pokój był całkiem luksusowo wyposażony. Elegancki dywan w plemienne wzory, trzyosobowe łóżko z baldachimem nakryte jedwabną narzutą haftowaną w smoki, pod ścianą biureczko, na nim piękna lampa. Pod ścianą barek z alkoholami. Ach, ach, ach! Luksusy.  
Piotr nie myśląc wiele, nalał sobie szkockiej na dwa palce. Nie umknęło jego uwadze, że na żadnej z wytapetowanych spokojną fototapetą ścian nie ma okna.  
Alkohol w rzeczy samej był bardzo dobry. Pokusa, by się upić była nieodparta. Przynajmniej obite ciało przestałoby tak boleć.  
A do diabła z tym. Byłoby głupotą obniżać swoje i tak niskie szanse na wyjście cało z tej kabały. Jeszcze whisky, tylko troszeczkę.  
Alkohol przyhamował trochę pęd myśli. Tylko że Piotr i tak nie mógł się powstrzymać od myślenia.  
Bałałajka, Piotr wiedział to, myśli jak bizneswoman. Chce połączyć pożyteczne z pożytecznym. Przewali go, odegra za wszystkie kłopoty, które sprawił i zarobi na tym. Ona tak myśli...  
Władek. Co z nim? Jesteś chłopaku bezpieczny? Niby Hotel Moskwa miał urazę tylko do Piotra, z drugiej strony...nie ma drugiej, cholera. Oby Władkowi przyszło do głowy zadzwonić do szefa. Może wierchuszka dałaby radę go z tego wykaraskać. Choć to mało prawdopodobne.  
Zrzuciwszy trepy, Wasilewski wyciągnął się wygodnie na łóżku. Syknął z bólu, ułożywszy się na prawym boku, co prędzej przewrócił się na plecy. Ciekawe jak prezentuje się gość, z którym jutro miał walczyć. A co tam, takie rozważania do niczego nie prowadzą...

*****

Piotr zapukał do drzwi.  
– Co?  
– Muszę do kibla.  
Na korytarzu przywitał Piotra tylko jeden z Czeczeńców. Widocznie ci dwaj mieli pracować na zmiany. Typ zamknął drzwi na klucz i odeskortował Wasilewskiego do łazienki parę kroków dalej. Czyściutkiej i pedantycznie porządnej. Pisuary, lustra, kafelki, muszle klozetowe oddzielone od reszty łazienki drzwiami, wszystko to lśniło i pachniało przyjemnie płynem o zapachu pinii.  
Wasilewski zrobił, co trzeba. Myjąc ręce, zerknął na swoją gębę.  
– „Ta, brzydki jestem, wiem. Jutro wieczorem będzie jeszcze gorzej”.  
Wasilewski wytarł ręce w papierowy ręcznik. W tej chwili otworzyły się drzwi od jednej z kabin i wyszedł...  
„Krzeszewski. To on. Ja chyba kurwa śnię...”  
Facet nie nosił teraz płaszcza ani kapelusza. Ciemne czesankowe spodnie, czerwona koszula i granatowa kamizelka.  
– Słuchaj, glino...  
– Co ty mi tu kurwa...  
– Słuchaj, glino. Ta jutrzejsza walka, nie będziesz miał żadnych szans. Twój przeciwnik, on jest spreparowany przez speców od biochemii i od góry do dołu napakowany wojskowymi cyber wszczepami. Ja o tym nie wiedziałem, przysięgam. Chcieli cię tu mieć, dlatego was zwabiłem. Ale nie wiedziałem, że chcą cię tak przewalić, nie powinienem ufać Bałałajce, powinienem wiedzieć lepiej – Krzeszewski zamilkł na chwilę – Widzisz, oni mają na mnie parę haków, za pewne rzeczy, które dla nich robiłem, gdy byłem jeszcze młody i głodny – sapnął – Bałałajka chce jedynie krwi, a ty masz jej dostarczyć. Te walki są niezgodne z prawem, ale jak pewnie już wiesz, w tym mieście to Bałałajka stanowi prawo.  
– Zdążyłem się przekonać.  
– Dobrze. Wiesz, czemu ci to mówię? Bo mam do ciebie interes. Ty pomożesz mnie, ja pomogę tobie. Uczciwy układ.  
– Do rzeczy.  
– Ok. Widzisz, ja mam kobietę i córkę w Warszawie. Długo ich nie widziałem, ale to nie znaczy, że mi nie zależy. Ty jesteś z Pałacu Mostowskich, tak?  
– Tak.  
– Załatw to tak, żeby one były bezpieczne. To niełatwe, bo wiem, że hieny już węszą po Warszawie. Ale możesz to zrobić, wiem, że możesz. Obiecaj, że załatwisz im bezpieczeństwo, a ja wyciągnę ciebie z tego gówna, w którym tkwisz. Umowa stoi?  
– A co z tobą? Hę?  
– Ja sobie poradzę. Spoko.  
– A jak chcesz mnie z tego wyciągnąć? Za uszy?  
– To niełatwe, ale jest sposób...  
W tym momencie huknęły otwierane drzwi. W progu stanął recepcjonista i dwóch czeczeńskich opiekunów Piotra.  
– Panie Wasilewski, czas spać. Musi pan wypocząć przed jutrzejszą walką. Tędy proszę.  
Piotr zerknął na Krzeszewskiego, niewysoki mężczyzna zaciskał zęby, aż na policzkach wyskoczyły mu twarde guzy.  
Jeden z opiekunów odeskortował Wasilewskiego do pokoju i zamknął drzwi na klucz. Do uszu polskiego policjanta dotarł tylko jeden wysoki pełen bólu okrzyk. A potem huknęły zamykane drzwi od łazienki i zapadła cisza.


	9. Chapter 9

Rankiem jeden z Czeczeńców dostarczył do pokoju Piotra tacę z lekkim śniadaniem.  
Uporawszy się z nim szybko, policjant poświęcił kolejne pół godziny na pięściarski rozruch, ćwicząc ciosy, uniki i odejścia. W pokoju było dość miejsca. W końcu otarł pot z czoła i zapukał do drzwi.  
– No?  
– Taca. Kiedy walka?  
– O piętnastej jedziemy na ring. Jeszcze trochę możesz wypocząć.  
– Zauważyłem w lobby telewizor. Mogę obejrzeć?  
– Dobra.  
Siadając w wygodnym fotelu, Wasilewski uruchomił telewizornię. Przez kilka minut przelatywał przez kanały, by zatrzymać się na SP TV. Sztucznie podekscytowany dziennikarz wypluwał słowa do odbiornika.  
– Dziś o szesnastej w Petersburskim Kompleksie Sportowo – Koncertowym odbędzie się pojedynek pięściarski między pretendentem Piotrem Wasilewskim z Polski, a mistrzem wszechwag Rosji w MMA, Yurim Boyką. Przypominamy, że mistrz króluje w rosyjskim ringu od dwóch lat, w tym czasie odbył dwanaście walk, wszystkie wygrane przed czasem. Jego rywal jest uznanym zawodnikiem polskiego MMA...  
Jasne.  
– ...Bilety do nabycia w kasach. Nasi telewidzowie mogą też wziąć udział w konkursie, wyślijcie państwo do nas sms na numer 616, a możecie wygrać bezpłatną wejściówkę na dzisiejszą walkę...  
Wasilewski jeszcze jakiś czas surfował po kanałach, ale na niczym nie mógł się dłużej skupić. Na dwóch kolejnych lokalnych stacjach obejrzał reklamówki pojedynku, przy okazji obejrzał też rywala.  
Yuri Boyka, w perspektywie ekranu był mężczyzną wzrostu najwyżej średniego, za to świetnie zbudowanym. Na spoconej skórze lśniły wojskowe tatuaże. Głowa wygolona na skroniach i twardy grymas nigdy nieuśmiechających się ust, zakrytych częściowo zarostem. Na materiale telewizyjnym sprzed dwóch miesięcy robił wrażenie piekielnie pewnego siebie i w życiowej formie. Twardziel, rosyjski macho. A przy tym, zwinny, gibki i szybki jak pocisk z kałacha.  
Niedobrze. Pozostaje liczyć na to, że ostatnie dwa miesiące spędził na treningu tanecznym na dyskotece. Choć szansa na to była mała.  
Piotr dał w końcu spokój z telewizją i wrócił do siebie. Ale i tu nie mógł zaznać spokoju. W pewnej chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że chodzi po apartamencie jak wilk w klatce. Ten pieprzony pokój miał dokładnie sześć na sześć kroków.  
Nie mogąc znaleźć sobie miejsca, ponownie przystąpił do pięściarskiego treningu. Przez chwilę bawił się myślą, by zaprosić na sparing jednego z opiekunów, najlepiej tego, który wyzwał go od mięsa. A diabli z tym.  
Był zbyt naładowany, żeby spać. Czas wlókł się leniwie, więc gdy wreszcie drzwi uchyliły się...  
– Czternasta czterdzieści, zbieraj się, przebieraj, jedziemy.  
...Piotr poczuł ulgę. Nareszcie.  
Lekko go zaskoczyli. Dostarczyli mu do pokoju elegancki strój, jedwabną sportową koszulę, marynarkę, wygodne spodnie, nowe czyściutkie półbuty. A pod hotelem czekała luksusowa limuzyna, prawdziwe drewno i skóra, barek z alkoholami, telefon. Mężczyźni, którzy przejęli go od Czeczeńców, byli zawodowcami, twardzi, ale grzeczni. Przytrzymali mu drzwi. Chwilę później ruszyli spokojnie ulicami Sankt Petersburga.  
Adrenalina buzowała. Mięśnie i nerwy pulsowały energią, jakby zaraz miały wybuchnąć. Serce płonie. Piotr nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że uśmiecha się jak wilk. Po prostu nie mógł się już doczekać mistrza. Dwanaście wygranych walk? No to przegra trzynastą. Co zrobi z nagrodą? Dziesięć tysięcy. Przyjemnie będzie rzucić je pani Bałałajce prosto w twarz.  
Krzeszewski. Ta myśl trochę przyhamowała jego zapał. Oby zostawili go w spokoju.  
Klnąc cicho Wasilewski, ułożył się wygodnie na oparciu fotela. A jeśli zatłukli go na śmierć? Zawsze można spełnić jego ostatnią wolę. Żona i córka, tak? Damy radę, panie Krzeszewski.  
– Jesteśmy. Proszę wysiąść.  
Znów przytrzymali mu drzwi. Wasilewski wysiadł.  
By znaleźć się w świecie fleszy i mikrofonów, innymi słowy zaaferowani dziennikarze otoczyli go ze wszech stron. Posypały się pytania...  
– Co czujesz przed dzisiejszą walką?  
...i prośby...  
– Ustaw się do zdjęcia! Tak, właśnie tak.  
Piotr zdał sobie sprawę, że zaczyna go to bawić. Nigdy jeszcze nie był źródłem zainteresowania dziennikarzy więc z kpiarskim uśmiechem, pozował do zdjęć. Jeden z ochroniarzy ujął go w końcu pod ramię, poprowadził. Chmara reporterów rozstąpiła się, jak ławica śledzi przed rekinami.  
– Jedno pytanie! Jedno pytanie!  
Ostatecznie zostawili go w spokoju. Piotr i jego opiekunowie zniknęli w czeluściach budynku. Korytarze. Drzwi. Szatnia pachnąca potem i skarpetami. Tu go zostawili.  
Wasilewski usiadł na ławeczce przy szafkach. I co teraz? W oddali słyszał gwar tłumu.  
Drzwi skrzypnęły. Do szatni weszło dwóch mężczyzn w dresach. Ten młodszy zaprosił Piotra na stół pośrodku pomieszczenia. Polak zrzucił elegancki strój, założył dostarczone mu spodenki bokserskie. Chwilę później mężczyzna starannie masował mu mięśnie. Skończywszy, zaczął smarować wazeliną twarz zawodnika i owijać mu pięści sznurami. Żadnych kasków ani rękawic. Nie zajęło mu to dużo czasu. Ten drugi położył przed Piotrem czarny płaszcz z białą lamówką.  
– Załóż. I idziemy.  
Dalej poszło szybko. Dwójka poprowadziła go na ring. Przez kilka minut stali w ciemnościach przed wejściem do hali.  
– Yuuuuri Boykaaaa!  
Szaleńczy ryk aprobaty. Publika szaleje. Do uszu Piotra dobiegał rytm „Remember the name”.  
– Piotr „Pietia” Wasilewski!  
– Ruszaj – cutman popchnął zawodnika w plecy.  
Drzwi uchyliły się. Buchnął gwar i hip hopowe skandowanie.

...Pokaż publiczności jak to wygląda  
kto lepszy mu pokaż, po to był twój trening  
Tu jego wola walki nie może nic zmienić  
Zaciśnij pięści, za chwilę runda pierwsza  
pierwszy jest lepszy, drugi skończy na deskach...

Ryk publiczności, zachęty, pokrzykiwanie i wyzwiska. Posypały się kwiaty, monety i puszki po piwie.  
Rzucało się w oczy, że hala stadionu jest ogromna. Jak nic mogło się tu zebrać przeszło dwadzieścia tysięcy ludzi i wyglądało na to, że jest komplet. Ustawiony pośrodku ring wyglądał na niedorzecznie mały w obliczu ludzkiego tłumu.  
– Boyka! Boyka! Boyka!  
No tak. Cały stadion pulsował skandowaniem. Nic w tym dziwnego, walkę reklamowano w telewizji jak „Rosyjski bohater przeciw potworowi z Polski”. Innymi słowy, to Piotr miał być złym facetem.  
Jeszcze parę kroków. Starszy z dwójki towarzyszy Piotra przytrzymał mu liny. Mężczyzna zgiął plecy.  
Stał na ringu, czując pod stopami wyściółkę z filcu i gąbki przykrytej brezentem naznaczonym starymi śladami krwi i potu. Przypadł mu niebieski narożnik. Jego rywal rozgrzewał się w czerwonym. Piotr postanowił nie być gorszy. Szczerząc zęby jak wilk, wykonał jeszcze kilka wymachów i skłonów, parę ciosów i uników. Jeszce tylko pozbyć się szpanerskiego płaszcza.  
Konferansjer, w eleganckim garniturze, z nażelowanymi włosami, tubalnym głosem zapowiadał walkę. Jeszcze chwila, Piotrusiu.  
Polski fighter tknięty myślą rozejrzał się po hali, mając nadzieje, że zobaczy tu gdzieś Władka. Miałby po swojej stronie chociaż jego. Widział tylko obce, wykrzywione twarze. Ani jednej przyjaznej duszy.  
Nic to. Chłopaki z Formozy nie pękają.  
Konferansjer skończył się produkować. Łysy tęgi sędzia zaprosił obu rywali na środek ringu.  
Z bliska Boyka wyglądał na twardszego niż w tv. Obaj pięściarze stali o włos od siebie, niemal stykając się nosami.  
– Masz prawo zachować milczenie – wycedził Wasilewski przez zęby. Po polsku, a co! Niech się menda uczy języków!  
– Coraz gorzej znoszę słuchanie tej psiej mowy – warknął Rosjanin, po rosyjsku, a co! - Wybacz, kolego, ale po prostu muszę posłać cię na wózek inwalidzki. Tak dla przyzwoitości.  
– Znaj swoje miejsce, sterydzie...  
Sędzia rozdzielił obu fighterów, mężczyźni cofnęli się na dystans. A chwilę później zabrzmiał gong i obaj zawodnicy ruszyli do przodu niesieni dopingiem tłumu...

*****

Piotr siadł na krzesełku w narożniku. Choć słowo „padł” bardziej odpowiadało sytuacji. Ból, pot i krew dotrzymywały mu towarzystwa. Dwie rundy za nim.  
– Jeszcze tylko dziesięć rund. Dasz radę!  
Tylko dziesięć? Jezus, Troilus i Kresyda.  
Ktoś podał mu butelkę. Inny wycierał pot i krew z twarzy. Dobrze, że łuki brwiowe się trzymają i krew nie zalewa oczu...  
Pierwsza runda byłą typowym badaniem możliwości, sprawności, refleksu. Obaj zawodnicy krążyli wokół siebie, zadając szybkie ciosy, głównie lewym prostym i niskie kopnięcia. Rosjanin raz próbował powalić Piotra na ziemię i przejść do walki w parterze, ale Wasilewski zdołał utrzymać się na nogach. Tyle.  
Druga runda, Piotr chętnie jeszcze by pokrążył, ale Rosjanin wiedział, co chciał wiedzieć i od początku ruszył jak pocisk.  
Był znakomity, naprawdę imponujący. Zamiast zasypywać nawałnicą ciosów, zadawał jedno, dwa mocne sierpy, rozbijając gardę i kontynuował szybkimi, przy czym szybkie w jego wykonaniu uderzały niczym młot. Piotr raz i drugi odpychał przeciwnika prostym kopnięciem, ale w zamian dostawał w udo kopnięcia tak silne, że z trudem utrzymywał się na nogach. Raz za razem Wasilewski zadawał ciosy bokserskie, ale Boyka nigdy nie był tam, gdzie być powinien. To było jak walka z upiorem, któremu nie sposób zadać ciosu, kopnięcia, powalić. Yurij nie próżnował, jego ciosy odzywały się bólem aż w korzonkach zębów.  
Trzecia runda...  
– Dajesz, młody!  
Piotr niemal był gotów uwierzyć, że jego „trener” dobrze mu życzy. Ale wiedział lepiej. To była tylko pokazówka dla kibiców.  
Raptem Rosjanin wyrósł przed Piotrem i nie było już czasu na myślenie...  
– Czwarta runda!  
Nie mógł już czekać ani się bronić. Zaatakował więc.  
W oczach Boyki rozpalił się prawdziwy zachwyt. Szlag. Rosjanin przyjmował ciosy na gardę, dostał parę uderzeń na korpus, ale nie zrobiło to na nim większego wrażenia...  
Gdy skontrował nagle, Wasilewski aż się zatoczył. Nos pękł, polała się krew. Głowa odskoczyła do tyłu. Przez chwilę stracił przegląd sytuacji, a Boyce w to graj. Piotr poczuł mocarny uchwyt w pasie, został uniesiony i ciśnięty na brezent. Rosjanin wpełzł na niego jak wąż.  
Dopiero teraz Pietia zdał sobie w pełni sprawę z siły i sprawności przeciwnika. Próba zepchnięcia go z siebie omal nie zakończyła się tragicznie, gdy Rosjanin założył prostą dźwignię. Dysponował taką siłą że niemal wyjął Piotrowi ramię ze stawu, Wasilewski wiedział już, że nie jest w stanie zepchnąć z siebie Rosjanina ani wstać. Mógł liczyć tylko na gong, ale oczekiwanie przeciągało się w wieczność puentowaną tępym bólem ciosów i rozpaczliwą obroną przed założeniem dźwigni lub duszenia.  
Piąta runda. W narożniku oczyścili mu nos, znów mógł oddychać. Walcz, facet.  
Yurij był nieprawdopodobnie szybki. Nie było możliwości unikać szybkich ciosów, Piotr mógł jedynie trzymać dystans, tak by błyskawiczne uderzenia trafiały w próżnię. Przez chwilę Wasilewski miał nadzieję, że rywal zmęczy się, zadając niecelne ciosy, ale Boyka spokojnie zwolnił. Obaj pracowali teraz na nogach, próbując sprowokować przeciwnika do błędu.  
Tym razem Piotr pierwszy złapał dystans. Zaatakował seria szybkich kopnięć i, o dziwo, trafił raz w głowę rywala, ten zachwiał się. Przez kilka rozkosznych chwil Polak wybijał Rosjaninowi boks z głowy. Ten cofał się wyrachowanie, blokując lub unikając, ale kilka ciosów doszło do celu. Nos mistrza zaczął krwawić. Gong.  
– Dobrze ci idzie! Pij!  
– Szósta runda!  
Wasilewski nie wiedział, co rywal usłyszał w narożniku, ale ruszył do ataku niczym czołg. Oczy nieruchome jak w transie. Już trzeci cios, ostry podbródkowy, rzucił Piotra do tyłu. Polak odbił się od lin, natychmiast skręcił ciało w uniku, udanym, ale drugi cios trafił go w szczękę...  
-...pięć! Sześć! Siedem...!  
Piotr wstał na osiem. Sędzia spojrzał mu w oczy i dał znak do dalszej walki.  
– Boyka! Boyka! Boyka!  
Cała hala skandowała. Zwarli się raz jeszcze.  
Tym razem nie było nawałnicy ciosów. Yurij uderzał raz za razem, stałym tempem, Piotr trzymał dystans, próbując ciosów z doskoku. Czekał i kiedy zobaczył w oczach Rosjanina autohipnozę postawił wszystko na jedną kartę. Unik ciałem, przepuszczenie ciosu górą i ciężki prawy sierpowy, prosto w szczękę. Boyka padł jak ścięty. Trybuny zamilkły.  
Piotr odszedł do narożnika. Sędzia liczył Rosjanina. Ten wstał na cztery. Rozjemca ponownie dał znak do walki.  
Gong. Koniec szóstej.  
Cutman poprawiał Piotrowi „makijaż”. Trener coś mówił. Polak chciwie pociągnął z butelki. I do boju.  
Siódma, ósma, dziewiąta runda minęły jak koszmarny sen. Król wszystkich koszmarów. Dzikie uniki, rozpaczliwe stopujące ciosy powstrzymujące szarżę Yurija. A Rosjanin szarżował niemal bez przerwy, jakby nigdy się nie męczył.  
Kto wie? Może i nie.  
Gdy gong dał znać, że dziewiąta runda dobiegła końca, Piotr dowlókł się do krzesełka. Siadł ciężko. Trener i cutman spojrzeli po sobie.  
– Dasz radę? Czy rzucić ręcznik?  
– Nie! Ani mi się waż! - Polak przełknął krew, lekko go mdliło – Daj butelkę!  
Dziesiąta runda, twarz Piotra niczym krwawa maska. Triumfalne wrzaski publiki. I Rosjanin nacierający, wciąż, mimo że walka trwała już pół godziny. Kolejny cios prosty, buchnął ból.  
W tej rundzie Piotr zadał tylko jeden mocny cios, trafiając półhakiem w skroń. Boyka zatoczył się, ale natychmiast odzyskał równowagę. I znów zaatakował.  
Cios w kość policzkową. Piotr poleciał do tyłu, odbijając się od lin. Próbował skontrować, ale trafił w próżnię, a Yurij rąbnął go w wątrobę.  
Ból. Tylko się nie pochylić. Żelazna wola odpycha ból daleko od siebie. Dalej, Piotr! Bij skurwysyna!  
Gong.  
– Tak trzymaj! Tak trzymaj!  
W jedenastej rundzie Wasilewski zmienił taktykę. Zamiast iść na pięściarskie wymiany, zaczął nadużywać nóg. Kopnięcia stopujące, odpychające, lowkicki na udo. Ale rywal kontrował, a udo Piotr miał już solidnie obite. Byle wytrwać. Publika skandowała z dezaprobatą.  
– Ostatnia runda! Dasz radę!  
Trzymać dystans, byle dalej. Piotr czuł mdłości niczym podczas lotu samolotem, obite, spocone ciało pulsowało niczym gigantyczne serce. Wasilewski stopował przeciwnika szybkimi prostymi i lowkickami. Jeszcze jedna strużka krwi na twarzy mistrza, ale ten nie zwracał na to uwagi. Teraz! Ostro do przodu!  
Rosjanin cofał się chwilę, przyjmując ciosy na gardę. Nagle wystrzelił serią kopnięć, ale Piotr spokojnie wykonał odejście. Jeszcze trochę...  
Gong. Sala eksplodowała entuzjazmem. Obaj fighterzy cofnęli się, mierząc wzrokiem. W końcu Yurij skinął głową z niechętnym szacunkiem. Obaj rozeszli się do narożników, Rosjanin już unosił rękę niczym zwycięzca.  
Żelowy konferansjer tubalnie ogłosił koniec walki. Koniec. A Piotr stał. Nie miał wątpliwości co do wyniku punktowego, ale żył. Uniósł głowę, światła nad ringiem wyciskały łzy z oczu.  
Sędzia trzymał obu fighterów za nadgarstki. Wreszcie poderwał w górę rękę Yurija. Rosjanin uniósł ramiona w triumfalnym geście. Jeszcze piątka z rywalem z Polski...  
– Trzymaj – Boyka podał Wasilewskiemu wybity ząb, kawałek zębiny zniknął w dłoni Polaka – Na pamiątkę.  
– I tobie. A co mi tam!  
...po czym rozeszli się do narożników.  
Żegnaj, moje dziesięć tysięcy. Leć w dal na papierowych skrzydłach...

*****

Dwaj ochroniarze przejęli Piotra, jak tylko wydostał się z ringu. Wyglądali na zaaferowanych. Co prędzej poprowadzili Piotra ze sobą na zaplecze hali.  
Czekało tam na niego kilka znajomych twarzy.  
– Władek! - Piotr aż eksplodował ulgą – Szefie...  
Nadkomisarz Marcin Ratajczyk skinął podwładnemu głową.  
Nadkomisarz, postawny mężczyzna pod pięćdziesiątkę w przewiewnym lnianym garniturze, spodniach w kancik i prążkowanym krawacie. Na jego twarzy o zdecydowanym podbródku i garbatym nosie pyszniły się bujne wypielęgnowane blond wąsy.  
Oprócz mężczyzn znalazły się tu jeszcze dwie kobiety. Pierwsza, o włosach barwy dojrzałych kasztanów, w eleganckiej garsonce i z neseserem w ręku. Druga, wyższa, o blond włosach w koński ogon. Na jej policzku, szyi i dekolcie prezentował się cały zestaw blizn po oparzeniach, a na ramionach zarzuconą miała wojskową kurtę mundurową z dystynkcjami. Paliła cygaro, zaciągając się z żarłoczną fascynacją.  
No i był jeszcze dwóch facetów w garniturach, w których twarzach żyły tylko oczy. Ochroniarze.  
Mówiły tylko kobiety.  
– Niezupełnie rozumiem, czego pani sobie życzy, gospodina Vasylyeva.  
– Gospodina Pavlovena, moim jedynym zmartwieniem jest przekazać pani obraz sytuacji nim moi współpracownicy i ja pójdziemy na kolację. Otóż pan Wasilewski podpisał umowę na walkę. Walka się odbyła i zakończyła. Innymi słowy, pan Wasilewski jest już wolnym człowiekiem. Tak?  
– Owszem, ale miejscowa policja ma do pana Wasilewskiego kilka pytań w sprawie znalezionej przy nim torebki z kokainą.  
– Mówiłem...  
– Piotr, spokojnie – Ratajczyk zdecydowanie wciął się w potok wymowy podwładnego – Zostaw tę sprawę wyższym szarżom.  
– Jasne.  
– Gospodina Vasyleva?  
– Jestem pewna, że możemy się dogadać w tej sprawie. Moi...nasi...zwierzchnicy życzą sobie, by pan Wasilewski wyszedł z tej kabały wolny i czysty.  
– Zwierzchnicy.  
– Tak. Pozdrowienia od pana Slivinova.  
– Aha – kobieta wolno wyjęła cygaro z ust – Po co nam ten cały Wasilewski?  
– Przykro mi, ale tego nie zdradzę. Proszę po prostu przyjąć do wiadomości, że pan Wasilewski jest nietykalny.  
– Cóż, dobrze. Ale proszę wytłumaczyć temu krawężnikowi w jego psiej mowie, że jeśli jeszcze raz wejdzie mi w drogę, czy to z racji obowiązków służbowych, czy własnego widzimisię, zlikwiduję go bez wahania i bez patrzenia na zysk. Niech mu pani to wytłumaczy.  
– Myślisz, że możesz odjebać psa i żyć sobie dalej? - warknął Piotr.  
– Zabić policjanta to nie problem – ton Bałałajki natychmiast przekonał polskiego policjanta, że kobieta mówi serio - Zapamiętaj co powiedziałam, bo drugi raz tego nie powtórzę.  
Odeszła postukując obcasami w towarzystwie swego ochroniarza.  
– Źle wyglądasz Piotrek – Władek powiedział, co czuł – Cały we krwi i pocie. Może wziąłbyś prysznic?  
– Chyba mi tego nie odmówią. Jak mnie znalazłeś?  
– To nie było trudne. Reklamy twojej walki widać było w każdej lokalnej stacji tv. Nie mogliśmy tylko znaleźć miejsca, gdzie spędziłeś ostatnią noc. Ludzie w tym mieście są dziwnie małomówni.  
– Aha. Aaaaaha. Szefie? Kiedy pan przyjechał?  
– Kilka godzin temu – Ratajczyk potarł wąsa – Od razu pojechaliśmy do hali, ale nie dość szybko by powstrzymać tę przepychankę. Tu spotkaliśmy panią Vasylyevą. Wygląda na to, że ona też ma do ciebie sprawę.  
– Jasne. Madam Vasylyeva? Jak mogę się odwdzięczyć? Bo to chyba pani zawdzięczam, że nie wywieźli mnie w las i nie odstrzelili?  
– Drobiazg – kobieta machnęła lekceważąco ręką – Pozdrowienia od pana Starzyńskiego. I przeprosiny, że nie mógł przyjechać osobiście.  
– Ha.  
– Dzwonił do mnie – wyjaśnił Ciszewski – Obiecał, że podeśle kogoś, kto załatwi sprawę. I tak się stało, nie? Idź pod prysznic, Piotrek.  
– Jasne. I, wy wszyscy...Dziękuję. Madam Vasylyeva, szefie, Władek. Dziękuję.  
– Nie ma sprawy. Idź się umyj, Piotr.


	10. Chapter 10

To był impuls, dotyk intuicji. W jednej chwili stał nieruchomo, a w drugiej padał na czworaka. Coś, jakiś pocisk, przemknął ze świstem nad jego głową. Z lewej! Widząc cień ludzki Setsoru skoczył w tamtą stronę.  
Japończyk zaatakował jak błyskawica, jak rozmyta plama, witakineza pozwoliła mu zwiększyć możliwości ciała. Były tylko dwa problemy. Pierwszy, przyśpieszenie nie mogło utrzymywać się długo. Drugi, za jego plecami czaił się kolejny adept haragei.  
Skończyć. Szybko. Już.  
Cień, typ w dresie, z kominiarką na głowie, wyszedł naprzeciw policjanta. W mdłym świetle żarówki na korytarzu błysnął nóż.  
Zwarli się. Kilka sekund nie więcej. Cios kantem dłoni wytrącił nóż z dłoni napastnika, skrytobójca wykonał balans ciałem, jego dłonie wystrzeliły w błyskawicznym podwójnym uderzeniu w głowę i splot słoneczny. Policjant zszedł z linii ataku.  
Nadeszła chwila śmierci skrytobójcy. Trzeba przyznać, że zdążył ten fakt zarejestrować nim dłonie Setsoru trzymane pod dziwnym kątem uderzyły w górę pod pachy, łamiąc oba stawy barkowe. Mężczyzna zachwiał się, z jego gardła wydobył się słaby jęk bólu, westchnienie. W tej samej chwili kolejne uderzenie strzaskało kark i kręgosłup. Zabójca padł w drgawkach i skonał u stóp zwycięzcy.  
Nie było czasu na triumf ani odpoczynek. Drugi napastnik pędził już bezgłośnie w tempie shinkansena. Coś mignęło, Setsoru w ostatniej chwili uniósł rękę, gdyby nie jej osłona, węzeł na pętli trafiłby go prosto w tchawicę i zostałby zdławiony. Japończyk wykonał kopnięcie w tył, odrzucając przeciwnika, który puścił garotę. Zapomniany kawałek rzemienia padł na posadzkę.  
Obaj skoczyli na siebie. Nie wykonując ani jednego zbędnego ruchu krążyli po wyimaginowanym polu walki, zadając ciosy, to szybko to ostrożnie.  
Walka, jak zwykle między wysokiej rangi adeptami, nie trwała długo. Setsoru uniknął kopnięcia w kolano, wystarczająco mocnego, by strzaskać staw. Stopa zabójcy trafiła w ścianę, z sufitu posypał się tynk. W tej chwili policjant nadepnął tamtemu na stopę, a gdy ten zachwiał się, uderzył pięścią, aż chrupnęły pękające żebra. Zabójca zatoczył się, charcząc. Nim Setsoru zdążył go dobić, tamten cisnął pod nogi jakiś przedmiot, buchnął dym. W jednej chwili cały korytarz wypełniły opary, na szczęście niegroźne. Zasłona dymna. Zabójca, pod osłoną dymu, zbiegł po schodach i na półpiętrze wyskoczył przez okno. Pierwsze piętro, żaden problem. Setsoru dopadł okna w chwilę później i dostrzegł jeszcze, jak zabójca znika w ciemnościach.  
Przez kilka minut stał przy oknie, oddychając powoli i odzyskując spokój. Zasłona dymna rozrzedzała się za jego plecami i gdy wrócił, nie było już po niej śladu.  
Jedynym śladem było martwe ciało na posadzce. Setsoru co prędzej wciągnął je do mieszkania i zdjął mężczyźnie z twarzy kominiarkę.  
Najzupełniej przeciętna twarz Azjaty koło trzydziestki. Wąskie usta, martwe paciorkowate oczy...  
Moment.  
Detektyw sięgnął do teczki, wydobywając rysunek wykonany na moskiewskim lotnisku. Podobieństwo było uderzające.  
Dotknął tętnicy szyjnej i koniuszków palców, spojrzał w białka oczu. Widząc z całą pewnością, że mężczyzna nie żyje, Setsoru rozebrał zwłoki.  
Żadnych tatuaży ani starych blizn. Podskórne wylewy tam, gdzie trafiły dłonie policjanta. Na lewym nadgarstku tkwił wszczepiony w skórę sygnalizator biomagnetyczny. Setsoru miał już do czynienia z tym wynalazkiem. Pozwalał on wysyłać informacje w wyuczonym kodzie na kilkadziesiąt metrów praktycznie bez ryzyka wykrycia. Ale nigdy jeszcze detektyw nie widział, by sygnalizator wszczepiono w żywe ciało.  
Narzucając sobie rytualny spokój, Setsoru wyrecytował nad zmarłym wersety Hannya – Shin – Kyo. Zamknął mu oczy. Po czym sięgnął po telefon.  
– Tak? - zaspany głos po drugiej stronie – O co chodzi, Setsoru – san? Musi pan o takiej porze?  
– Najmocniej przepraszam, Yoshida – san, doprawdy płonę ze wstydu, ale mam tu zwłoki misia. Kiedy może pan przysłać ludzi, by się tym zajęli?  
– Misia – koordynator do spraw akcji w terenie Sekcji Pierwszej, Yoshida Nishitsu, ocknął się momentalnie – Jest pan pewien?  
– Tak. Przed chwilą on i jego partner próbowali mnie zlikwidować. Tamten uciekł, ale mam tu w mieszkaniu zwłoki tego drugiego.  
– Gdzie pan jest?  
Setsoru podał adres. Rozłączywszy, się raz jeszcze wyszedł na korytarz i już po chwili znalazł niewielki pocisk z oksydowanego żelaza w kształcie gwiazdki. Zawinął go w chusteczkę i zapakował do plastikowej torebki. Może się przyda, a może nie. W każdym razie trzeba być skrupulatnym. Ten sam los spotkał rzemienną garotę, nóż i pozostałości bomby dymnej.  
Pozostało czekać.

*****

Dwaj agenci Pierwszej zjawili się niespełna godzinę później. Odebrali ciało i fanty. Wysłuchali relacji. Przekazali też rozkazy.  
Czas zacząć wczuwać się w rolę magnesu na kłopoty.

*****

Kolejnego dnia Setsoru kontynuował swój spacer służbowy. Psychometria milczała, ale detektyw nie miał wątpliwości, że jeśli wystawi się na strzał, ściągnie sobie na kark kolejnego zabójcę i to raczej prędzej niż później.  
Japończyk odwiedził, między innymi, cmentarz shinto. Minął bramę ichi – no – torii o kształcie prostego ideogramu, zostawił skromny datek w puszce. Minął cmentarz, na którym płonęły lampki. Mimo wczesnej pory w chramie byli już ludzie szanujący tradycję, modlący się przy grobach swych bliskich.  
Wejścia do chramu strzegły Komainu – para kamiennych lisów. A za nimi mieściła się Haiden – kaplica. Setsoru przyklęknął, by pomodlić się za ducha zabitego tej nocy mężczyzny. Klęczał tak długo...

*****

Dwie godziny później haragei wciąż milczało. Setsoru odwiedził malowniczo położony pawilon herbaciany. Odsunął shoji, drewniano papierowe odrzwia. Pawilon był niemal pusty, więc policjant spokojnie zasiadł na werandzie z widokiem na jezioro, poprosił o herbatę jaśminową. Popijając gorący napój, obserwował wody.  
Spokojny krajobraz koił jego nerwy. Od czasów dziecinnych Setsoru gustował w momiji, podziwianiu liści jesiennych klonów. Kształtne, czerwone liście, symbol japońskiej jesieni, na tle niebieskiego nieba, gdzieniegdzie naznaczonego podświetlonymi słońcem chmurkami. W płytkiej wodzie dumna samotna czapla o siwych piórach, z nieskończoną cierpliwością czekająca na rybę. Aromat herbaty. Ciepło padającego deszczu, naznaczającego powierzchnię jeziora wysypką dżdżu. Spokój. Doskonałość. W takich chwilach Setsoru kochał swój kraj i był gotów zrobić dla niego naprawdę wiele.  
Godzinę później podjął swój spacer po ulicach Osaki. Zadzwonił telefon.  
– Tak, Nishitsu – san?  
– Setsoru – san, gdzie pan jest?  
– Spaceruję po mieście. Cieszę się jesienią i wystawiam na cel...  
– Nieważne. Niech się pan zwija do Tokio. Natychmiast!  
– Coś się stało?  
– Gazet pan nie czyta? Nie ma internetu? - koordynator był wyraźnie wzburzony - Dwie godziny temu premier Shinzo Abe ustąpił ze stanowiska ze względu na pogarszający się stan zdrowia. Godzinę później ministrowie Ishiba Shigeru i Kishida Fumio zostali zamordowani. Dla pańskiej informacji ci dwaj byli kandydatami do fotela premiera. Teraz Shi Kazuo z Partii Komunistycznej jest pierwszym kandydatem do posady po Abe. Rozumie pan, co to oznacza?  
– Komuniści wspierają Sekcję Drugą.  
– Tak. Tak. Dobrze – przez chwilę w słuchawce słychać było szum – Niech pan natychmiast wraca do Tokio i bierze się za śledztwo. Czekam na wyniki.  
– A co ze zwłokami misia, które dostarczyłem?  
– Badamy sprawę. Ale teraz najważniejsze jest śledztwo w Tokio. Powodzenia!  
Yoshida rozłączył się. Setsoru jeszcze przez chwilę obserwował wyświetlacz, by w końcu napisać krótkiego smsa do Vasylyevej. Złożył i schował telefon ruszając w kierunku stacji Shin - Osaka shinkansen.

*****

Niespełna dwie godziny później wysiadał już na zatłoczonej stacji Tokio. Przemieszczając się w tłumie, niczym krwinka w układzie krążenia, Setsoru wydostał się na ulicę przed stacją. Już w pociągu zadzwonił na posterunek, więc nie był zaskoczony, że jego partner Momotaro, w skrócie Momo, czekał w szarym nissanie.  
– Kansatsu – san, witamy w centrum świata!  
– Mnie też miło cię widzieć, Momo – kun. Jedź na posterunek.  
– Aye...

*****

– …Sytuacja jest następująca. Trzy godziny temu w centrum miasta zastrzelono dwóch znanych polityków Partii Liberalno Demokratycznej. Strzały oddano z jadącego samochodu. Brak rozrzutu, czyli strzelał zawodowiec. Przed chwilą dostałem wyniki ekspertyzy balistycznej. Strzelano z pistoletu maszynowego Minebea M – 9, znaczy naszego. To broń yakuzy z grupy Washimine. Porucznik – detektyw Kansatsu – san!  
– Słucham, inspektorze.  
– Wiem, że godzinę temu przyjechał pan z Osaki. Wie pan coś w sprawie tego śledztwa?  
– Na razie nie. Ale za godzinę jestem umówiony ze zwierzchnikiem Washimine.  
– Dobrze. Panowie, weźcie pod uwagę, że zbliżają się wybory do parlamentu. To bardzo zły czas na morderstwa w klimatach politycznych. Cała scena polityki, z lewej i prawej, będzie patrzeć nam na ręce. Nikomu nie wolno zawieść! Jakieś pytania? Nie? To dobrze. Do pracy!

*****

Dwójka policjantów weszła do O – Henro House, domu gry prowadzonego przez yakuzę. W pomieszczeniu dominowały niskie stoliki z bukszpanu otoczone przez mężczyzn w garniturach i przekrzywionych krawatach. Na ich twarzach lśniły krople potu.  
Gospodarzami domu byli mężczyźni, których ciała od wąskich talii, przez proste plecy aż po karki cieszyły oko irezumi. Ta forma tatuażu nie miała sobie równych na świecie. Wykonywane przy użyciu tradycyjnych narzędzi mówiły o danym yakuzie więcej niż tysiąc słów. Oto smocza głowa otoczona precyzyjnie wyrysowanymi płomieniami. Oto dwie kurtyzany w zawile udrapowanych sukniach. Oto mocarny tygrys szykujący się do skoku. Oto dwoje rybaków ciągnących pełne połowu sieci.  
Na wielkie sumy leżące na stołach obaj policjanci nawet nie spojrzeli. Krupierzy i gracze zrewanżowali się obojętnością.  
Na pierwsze oznaki zainteresowania doczekali się, gdy minęli już pomieszczenie z wannami i basenami służącymi relaksowi klientów. Wysoki Azjata w ciemnych okularach, nagi do pasa, w irezumi z japońskimi motywami śmierci, z bambusową laską w dłoni. Setsoru znał go. To Matsuzaki Ginji, zabójca klanu Washimine.  
Mężczyźni skłonili się sobie, po czym Ginji cofnął się do rogu pomieszczenia, a obaj policjanci opadli na kolana. Setsoru odsunął papierowe shoji, po czym obaj funkcjonariusze ukłonili się ceremonialnie i weszli do środka.  
Jedynym meblem tej komnaty był niski stoliczek z czarnej laki. Wokół niego siedziało na podłodze dwu mężczyzn.  
Jednym z nich był Washimine Ryuzo, oyabun Washimine, najpotężniejszego w Tokio klanu yakuzy. Ubrany w tradycyjne kimono, z płaską twardą twarzą i krótko przyciętymi włosami demonstrował przywiązanie do tradycji. Jego towarzysz, w pasiastej marynarce i sportowej koszuli, w ciemnych szkłach na nosie prezentował nowoczesną Japonię.  
Czwórka mężczyzn ukłoniła się sobie, po czym policjanci usiedli przy stoliku. Ryuzo sięgnął za siebie, dobywając herbacianych utensyliów. Zaczął przygotowywać herbatę.  
Robiąc to osobiście dawał do zrozumienia, jak bardzo jest zaszczycony i dumny z wizyty swych gości. Dłonie gangstera poruszały się po skomplikowanych orbitach, łącząc ceremonię parzenia herbaty w jedną całość z otaczającym ich światem. Doskonałość.  
Jak przystało na dobrze wychowanych, mężczyźni nie powiedzieli ani słowa, dopóki herbata nie została podana, a pierwszy łyk nie spłynął do żołądka.  
– Napój bogów – Setsoru ukłonił się lekko gospodarzom.  
– Domo arigato, Kansatsu – san – Ryuzo odpowiedział ukłonem. Rozmawiali po japońsku.  
Jeszcze kilka chwil milczenia. Mężczyźni wypróbowywali cierpliwość rozmówców. Wreszcie ostatni łyk herbaty został wysączony, a czarki odstawione.  
– Dobrze jest czasem oddać się chwili kontemplacji – Setsoru zwrócił się do Ryuzo - Ale do tego trzeba spokoju. Z przykrością stwierdzam, że ostatnio w Tokio brakuje spokoju. To niedobrze dla interesów. Jak interesy, Washimine – san?  
– Nijak - starszy yakuza odpowiedział uprzejmie – Fala niepokoju już wzburza spokój naszego stawu. A przecież to zaledwie kilka godzin od...incydentu.  
– Incydent – Setsoru przez chwilę smakował to słowo niczym herbatę – Z przykrością stwierdzam, że grupa Washimine jest podejrzana o sianie fermentu. Jeśli się mylę, proszę o wybaczenie.  
– Wybaczamy – gangster polał jeszcze herbaty – Dobrze nam się z panami pracuje, Kansatsu – san, Nishioka – san. Nie mamy żadnego powodu, by siać ferment. Są jednak w Tokio tacy, którzy mają.  
– Konkurencja?  
– Nie nazwałbym Rosjan konkurencją. Z konkurentami się rozmawia, a jak rozmawiać z ludźmi pozbawionymi honoru?  
– Rosjanie – Momo przeżuł to słowo jak niestrawny flak – Washimine – san, mamy informacje, że morderstw cztery godziny temu dokonano z waszej broni.  
– Rosyjska mafia – gangster pociągnął łyk herbaty – handluje bronią. Między innymi. Zdobyć japońskie automaty to dla nich nie problem.  
– Proszę o więcej informacji – Setsoru odstawił czarkę.  
– Oczywiście. Rosjanie zjawili się tu wczoraj na pokładzie statku „Maria Zeleska”. To statek handlowy, ale zamiast dostawy rosyjskiej wódki, we wnętrznościach siedzieli ruscy spacnazowcy. Tę informację zdobyliśmy niespełna dwie godziny temu...  
Zadzwonił telefon. Setsoru przeprosił, zerknął na wyświetlacz i odebrał.  
– Tak, Yoshida – san? Mam spotkanie z głową klanu Washimine...  
– Kolejne trzy morderstwa – wycedził koordynator – Zginęło dwóch naszych agentów terenowych i kolejny polityk PLD. Ma pan jakieś konkrety?  
– Yoshida – san, jak będę miał nowe wieści, zadzwonię do pana. Dziękuję za informacje i proszę o chwilę cierpliwości.  
– Rozumiem...  
Policjant ponownie zwrócił się do yakuzy.  
– Na czym stanęliśmy?  
– Rosjanie...  
W tej chwili ktoś zaskrobał w shoji. Ginji uchylił przesłonę, wszedł. Przez chwilę mówił coś do ucha Ryuzo, po czym wyszedł zasuwając przegrodę.  
– Przed chwilą – yakuza z wymuszonym spokojem poinformował policjantów – dostałem wieść, że zaatakowano dwa nasze biura w centrum Tokio. Zero subtelności, same granaty i automaty. Napastnicy nosili wojskowe stroje i posługiwali się rosyjską bronią...  
– Sieją ferment – mruknął Setsoru – Z jednej strony likwidują swoje cele, z drugiej starają się nas skłócić. Washimine – san, możemy na was liczyć?  
– Zawsze, wspólniku. Za wchodzenie na nasz teren odpłacamy się surową karą, ale za atak na naszych ludzi kara jest dziesięć razy surowsza – yakuza i policjanci ukłonili się sobie.  
– Postaramy się ustalić, jakim poruszają się środkiem transportu. To nie mogą być osobówki, raczej furgonetki. Uruchomimy sieć monitoringu. W końcu wpadniemy na ślad.  
– My zaś – zastępca odezwał się po raz pierwszy – uruchomimy naszych ludzi w mieście. Znajdziemy ich.  
– Znakomicie. Panowie, wybaczcie, ale nie jesteśmy panami swego czasu. Bierzemy się więc do pracy. Kontakt przez telefon?  
– Oczywiście...

*****

Drobny Japończyk siedział przed komputerem, na ekranie nagrania z sekcji miejskiego monitoringu, ikony kilkunastu kamer. Setsoru stał obok, jego kolega pracował.  
– Poruszają się furgonetkami Miejskiego Przedsiębiorstwa Wodociągów i Kanalizacji. Wykonują punktowe uderzenia, zostawiają za sobą trupy i zgliszcza. I wycofują się. Próbujemy ustalić schemat, ale opornie to idzie.  
– Pracujcie dalej – zabrzęczał telefon – Tak, Washimine – san?  
– Uderzyli w trzy kolejne nasze biura – gangster był wyraźnie wzburzony – To niedopuszczalne! Wysłałem Ginjiego – san, by odpowiedzieć ciosem na cios.  
– Adresy?  
Yakuza podał lokalizację i rozłączył się. Setsoru zerknął na kolejny komputer, na ekranie lśniła mapa miasta z oznaczonymi punktami biur klanu Washimine. Trzy kolejne, już pięć, zostało przekreślone.  
– Kansatsu – san? - Momo pociągnął starszego kolegę za rękaw – Ten Matsuzaki Ginji, on jest przecież zabójcą. Nie powinniśmy go aresztować?  
– Momo, Momo, Momo – Setsoru westchnął – Słuchaj i zapamiętaj, bo to ważne. Jeśli zabójca mafii eliminuje tylko innych gangsterów, to jest eliminatorem i wykonuje fach za konkretny sos. Sprawy yakuzy są sprawami yakuzy, rozumiesz? Nic nam do tego. A jeśli yakuza dostaje świra i zaczyna zabijać obywateli, wtedy go wyjmujemy, a jego kumple nie mieszają się w nasze sprawy. Tak jest nasz układ z gangsterami. Rozumiesz?  
– Tak, Kansatsu – san.  
– Oczywiście to nie jest takie proste. Jeśli obywatel zadłuży się u lichwiarza, który pracuje dla yakuzy, to też nie jest nasza sprawa. Sprawy yakuzy są sprawami yakuzy, a gość wiedział, czym ryzykuje.  
– Rozumiem.  
– Dobrze. A teraz skup się na pracy. Gdzieś tu – starszy policjant wskazał na mapę miasta – jest schemat Rosjan. Widzisz to?  
– Harjuku – Nishioka wskazał na mapę – Ulica Rajskiego Ptaka, to biuro może być następne. Schemat.  
– Aha. Aha – Detektyw rozłożył telefon – Washimine – san, ulica Rajskiego Ptaka dwanaście. To kolejny cel. Zaraz wyślemy ludzi do portu na „Marię Zeleska”, a wy zajmijcie się tym biurem. Tak. Tak. Dobrze. Do usłyszenia.

*****

Ulica Rajskiego Ptaka migotała barwnymi neonami, rozmyta mgiełka otulała wysokościowce. Tłum kłębił się na ulicach. Dominowała atmosfera zabawy. Tłum...  
Eksplozja granatów. Wybuch wysadził szybę wystawki sklepu z alkoholami, będącego jednocześnie biurem miejscowego lichwiarza. Szkło i szczątki posypały się na ulicę. W tej chwili mężczyźni w paramilitarnych strojach, w kamizelkach kevlarowych i z automatami wpadli do środka.  
Akcja była błyskawiczna, ale tym razem nie uszło Rosjanom na sucho. Z piskiem opon, przed celem, zatrzymały się trzy osobówki, uchyliły się okna, japońskie pistolety maszynowe plunęły ogniem. Pociski odgryzały strzępy elewacji, masakrowały wnętrze pomieszczenia. Ostrzał trwał kilka sekund, nim ustał. Przechodnie uciekali w panice.  
Z jednej z osobówek wysiadł Matsuzaki. Wysoki chudy cień w płaszczu, z bambusową laską w dłoni. Laska z cichym sykiem uwolniła błękitne ostrze miecza, bez gardy. Zabójca wszedł do zrujnowanego sklepu.  
W środku Rosjanie zrywali się na nogi z automatami w dłoniach. Japończyk wyszczerzył zęby, przez chwilę jego twarz wyglądała jak czaszka.  
– Sukeroku przyszedł się zabawić! Gdzie jest brodacz Ikyu!  
Karabiny zaczęły się unosić.  
Matsuzaki zaatakował w ułamku sekundy tnąc najbliższego z Rosjan po rękach, buchnęła krew z tętnic ramiennych. Automat desantnika wystrzelił serię, ścinając kolegę, pozostali zawahali się na pół sekundy. Starczyło. Kolejny padł pod mieczem zabójcy...  
Ze zrujnowanego wnętrza wyszedł wysoki chudy cień, zrzucając krew z klingi i chowając ostrze. Karetka pogotowia na sygnale wypadła zza rogu. Yakuza odjechali bez specjalnego pośpiechu. Przejeżdżając obok furgonetki, wrzucili jeszcze do środka granat ręczny. Pojazd eksplodował piekłem płomieni.  
– Kansatsu – san – Washimine Ryuzo ponownie połączył się z policjantem – Kolejne zniszczone biuro, ale tym razem odpłaciliśmy im. Jak u was?  
– Nasi funkcjonariusze dotarli właśnie do portu...

*****

Trzy radiowozy cicho zajechały pod keję portową, przy której dokowała „Maria Zeleska”. Statek niczym przyczajony potwór morski. Tylko w jednej kajucie paliło się światło. Marynarz na wachcie wychylił się przez burtę, sięgnął po komunikator.  
Policjanci, jedenastu w mundurach i jeden oficer w prochowcu, ruszyli grupą w kierunku trapu. Marynarz o twardej twarzy zastąpił im drogę.  
– To jest statek prywatny. Czego tu...?  
– Detektyw Hiramatsu – Japończyk pokazał odznakę- Chcemy się widzieć z armatorem lub kapitanem.  
– Co tam, Yurij – spokojny kobiecy głos – Czego od nas chcą miejscowi policjanci?  
Detektyw spojrzał chmurnie. Kobieta, która byłaby atrakcyjna, gdyby nie blizny po oparzeniach na policzku szyi i dekolcie i elegancka, gdyby sukni nie przykrywała wojskowa kurtka mundurowa, podeszła stukając obcasami.  
– Czego chcecie? - kobieta zaczęła rozmowę po angielsku.  
– Detektyw Hiramatsu – Japończyk dostosował się - przed kilkoma godzinami w mieście zaczęły się akty terroru. Morderstwa i podpalenia. Mamy dowody, że terroryści są pochodzenia rosyjskiego i że przypłynęli tym statkiem.  
– Mają dowody – zakpiła kobieta – Cóż, panie krawężniku, niech się pan rozejrzy. Ale jeśli znajdzie pan tu choć jednego terrorystę zatańczę kamaryńskiego.  
– Sprawdzić mi tę łajbę. Dokładnie – detektyw jednym gestem wysłał mundurowych do pracy – Pani też przypłynęła tym statkiem? Jak pani nazwisko?  
– Pavlovena – kobieta zapaliła cygaro – Dostałam się tu szybkim połączeniem lotniczym z Sankt Petersburga.  
– Ma pani jakieś dokumenty?  
Rosjanka podała policjantowi niewielką książeczkę. Mrużąc oczy w słabym świetle, Hiramatsu przewertował dokumenty.  
– Przecież to paszport dyplomatyczny – mruknął policjant, unosząc wzrok na Pavlovenę – Jest pani z ambasady?  
– Nic ci do tego, skąd jestem. Kończcie tę rewizję i spieprzajcie stąd.  
Oficer przez chwilę patrzył chmurnie, zamilkł na kilka minut. Podszedł do niego jeden z mundurowych. Przez chwilę klarował sytuację. Hiramatsu skinął szorstko głową.  
– Obyśmy nie musieli tutaj wracać, pani Pavlovena.  
– Mam taką nadzieję. Yurij, odprowadź panów.  
– Ta jest.

*****

– Momo – kun, dobra robota. Rozgryzłeś schemat, teraz już tylko kwestia przydzielenia obowiązków – Setsoru z aprobatą skinął głową – Świetnie się spisałeś – młody policjant poczerwieniał z dumy – Dzwoń do inspektora Hanady i przekaż wyniki śledztwa.  
– Aye!  
– Washimine – san, rozgryźliśmy schemat – detektyw zadzwonił do yakuzy – Kontynuujmy polowanie – przez chwilę policjant klarował gangsterowi sytuację – Jak wygląda stan waszych biur i ludzi?  
– Kolejne pięć biur i szesnastu naszych pracowników do piachu. Ginji – san przechwycił kolejną rosyjską grupę, ale on nie może się rozdwoić- Ryuzo sapnął gniewnie – Mówi pan, że przemieszczają się od centrum Tokio na zachód?  
– Tak. Już wysyłamy jednostki antyterrorystyczne i policjantów mundurowych z ciężką bronią.  
– Nasi też ruszają...  
Setsoru rozłączył się, raz jeszcze spojrzał na wyświetlacz. Przed chwilą dzwonił Yoshida.  
– Yoshida – san, mamy ich. Wysyłam wszystkich naszych policjantów...  
– Dobrze. Ale, Setsoru – san, przed kilkoma minutami zginęli dwaj nasi agenci i jeden agent Drugiej. Ten ostatni był przed śmiercią torturowany.  
– Robota naszych?  
– Z całą pewnością nie. Zastrzelono ich z japońskiej broni.  
– M – 9?  
– Tak. Ma pan jakieś pomysły?  
– Washimine nie mają żądnego interesu w polowaniu na misiów. A przynajmniej nie powinni mieć. Chyba że Ryuzo Washimine nie powiedział mi wszystkiego.  
– O ile dobrze pamiętam pierwszy przypadek zabójstw z japońskich automatów to robota Rosjan?  
– Tak przypuszczamy. Gdzie zamordowano tamtych?  
– Na Kappabashi, między dzielnicami Ueno i Asakusa. Ten agent Drugiej został znaleziony w prywatnym mieszkaniu pod numerem cztery bloku numer dwanaście.  
– Wszyscy nasi policjanci są zajęci polowaniem na Rosjan. Jakby pan mógł za pomocą naszych agentów zabezpieczyć teren...  
– Dobrze.

*****

Setsoru klął cicho. Rosjanie jakieś pół godziny temu zrzucili ze swych furgonetek emblematy wodociągów. Kwestia wytropienia ich stała się trudniejsza. Ale wciąż nie zmieniali schematu. Antyterroryści, mundurowi policjanci i yakuza zajechali pod wskazane adresy z dokładnością co do kilku sekund i wpadli na trzy grupy Rosjan. W jednej chwili wybuchła strzelanina. Padły trupy. Zdawało się jednak, że Rosjanie chcą się jedynie wycofać. Rozpoczęła się dzika pogoń w kierunku zachodnich dzielnic Tokio puentowana obustronną wymianą ognia.  
– Kansatsu - san! Tu sierżant Tobito! Zgubiliśmy dwie z trzech ściganych grup! Obrzucili nas granatami i uciekli pod zasłoną dymu! Ta trzecia umknęła, gdy jakiś snajper przestrzelił opony w dwóch naszych radiowozach. Zwiali...  
– Czy wam nie można przydzielić żadnej poważnej roboty?! Momo – kun – starszy policjant zwrócił się do młodszego kolegi – sprawdźcie znów nagrania monitoringu. Znajdźcie ich!  
– Kansatsu – san! Właśnie włamano się do naszego komputera! Padły kamery...!  
– Cholera – detektyw zerknął na ekran nad ramieniem kolegi – Do wszystkich radiowozów! Zamknijcie całą dzielnicę, kolejno...

*****

– Setsoru – san – głos Yoshidy drżał – Pół godziny temu dostałem wiadomość, że cztery grupy Rosjan zaatakowało biura sekcji Drugiej. Popiół, trupy i zgliszcza. A przed chwilą dzwonił do mnie Yoshitsune – san. Rozmawiał z szefem Drugiej, który to przekazał informację, że Rosjanie zabrali Wyrocznię, ich superkomputer..  
– Wiem, czym jest Wyrocznia. A przynajmniej słyszałem o niej. Gdzie to biuro?  
– W Tokio Skytree...

Godzinę wcześniej

Z zaparkowanej przed niedosiężną Tokio Skytree, najwyższą wieżą telewizyjną na świecie, wyskoczyło trzech mężczyzn w cywilnych strojach. Prowadził dryblas o twarzy naznaczonej skośną blizną, w płaszczu. Kolejni dwa, niewysoki wąsacz w skórzanej kurtce i ruchliwy blondyn w dresie, z neseserem w ręku. Trójka weszła do środka.  
– Mówię ci, Borys – blondynek wypluwał serie słów pod adresem milczących towarzyszy – I wtedy Medvedev ustawia się do serwisu naprzeciw Nadala i bum! Serwuje asa...!  
Dłoń Blizny zniknęła na chwilę pod płaszczem, a w następnej chwili padł ściszony tłumikiem strzał. Siedzący przy biurku pracownik ochrony, w jasnoniebieskim mundurze, zginął na miejscu trafiony w głowę.  
– I trzydzieści zero! Trybuny szaleją! - blondyn przeskoczył nad biurkiem, zrzucił trupa z obrotowego krzesła – Do roboty! Wladimir, mógłbyś?  
Wąsacz, z rewolwerem w dłoni, bezgłośnie dostał się w pobliże korytarza prowadzącego do wind. Przy dźwigu stał dwóch kolejnych strażników. Rosjanin sięgnął do kieszeni kurtki, wydobył mały okrągły przedmiot w kształcie krążka hokejowego i cisnął nim po podłodze, w kierunku tamtych chowając się błyskawicznie z powrotem.  
Błysnęła magnezja. Oślepieni mężczyźni tarli oczy, klnąc. W tej chwil Rosjanin wychylił się zza rogu i dwoma precyzyjnymi pewnymi strzałami z rewolweru z tłumikiem uśmiercił ochroniarzy. Jeszcze, na wszelki wypadek, podbiegł oddając dwa kolejne w głowy, z bliska. Drugi z Rosjan dołączył do niego. Obok stanowiska blondyna przebiegło czterech szturmowców w pełnym oprzyrządowaniu, z automatami.  
Blondyn w dresie rozgościł się już przy komputerze. Wsunął do prawego ucha słuchawkę bezprzewodową. Podłączył kabel do gniazda na karku i USB komputera.  
– Dobra, panowie, poprowadzę was. Jedziecie na siedemnaste piętro. To teren zamknięty, ale od czego macie swojego Kolę. Już w tej chwili Kola otwiera wam drzwi do biur na siedemnastym. Uważajcie, bo tam czeka kolejny strażnik...  
– Czysta robota Wladimir. Idźcie dalej, prowadzę was...  
– Czysta robota, panowie! Jeszcze tylko dwóch głąbów śpi na warcie przed komnatą księżniczki. Już! To było dobre. Otwieram wam zamek elektroniczny...  
Szóstka Rosjan, ubezpieczając się wzajemnie, wsunęła się ostrożnie do ciemnego pokoju. Ich wszczepy wzrokowe wyłuskały z mroku kilka siejących szarym blaskiem monitorów, kable wokół niczym żyły wyprute spod skóry, ściany naznaczone rurami doprowadzającymi ciekły azot do chłodnicy i ustawiony w centrum pomieszczenia prostokąt maszyny, niczym sen fana science fiction. Metal naznaczony gniazdami kabli i coś, co wyglądało jak fragmenty ciała przekłutego igłami. Przed jednostką systemową komputera umiejscowiono półkę z klawiaturą. Całe pomieszczenie stało w wodzie sięgającej do kostek.  
– Dobra, chłopcy. Pamiętajcie, że księżniczka jest delikatna więc żadnego wyrywania kabli. Wszystko delikatnie, pokieruję wami...  
– Świetnie! Dwójka chłopców niesie księżniczkę, reszta ubezpiecza. Do wind tędy. Gambare, chłopaki!  
– I do domu, do domu!  
Cała akcja zajęła może kwadrans. Zostawiając za sobą trupy, Rosjanie załadowali się do furgonetki. Chwilę później mknęli już po ulicach, na których nie dałoby się zaobserwować, ani jednego radiowozu czy policjanta.


	11. Chapter 11

Pokój szpitalny Pokrovskaya Hospital w Sankt Petersburgu na oddziale urazowym prezentował charakterystyczną dla takich obiektów czystość i porządek. Jałowa biel pościeli, lśniące kafelki podłogowe w morskim odcieniu, ściany barwy zgaszonej zieleni. Ciche pikanie aparatury, szmery głosów personelu, na korytarzu urazówki jakiś pacjent w szlafroku podejmował gości przy stoliku na korytarzu.  
Dwójka polskich policjantów wkroczyła na oddział. Pielęgniarz w kitlu wskazał im pokój.  
W tymże pokoju, na wygodnym łóżku leżał wymizerowany, pobity mężczyzna. Gdy policjanci weszli do środka, pacjent z trudem podniósł głowę i otworzył podbite oczy. Niemal się uśmiechnął.  
– Cześć, gliniarze!  
– Cześć, Krzeszewski. Czy nazywasz się teraz inaczej? Damianskay? - Piotr przysiadł na krzesełku przy łóżku.  
– Aha. Co was sprowadza? Bo widzicie, z racji stanu zdrowia nie mogę wam poświęcić dużo czasu.  
– Nie zajmiemy ci wiele czasu. Tak w formie podziękowania.  
– Za co mi dziękujesz? - prychnął Rafał – Widzę, że sam się wydostałeś z kłopotów. Paskudnie wyglądasz, glino.  
– Ty też.  
– Mało mnie nie zabili – mężczyzna wyszczerzył się szczerbato – ale czeka ich ciężka walka. Stary Rafa nie podda się łatwo.  
– Mówiłem Władziu, że Krzeszewski to twardy chłopak? Mówiłem. Jak tam twoja rodzina?  
– Nie wiem – Krzeszewski zaczął się denerwować – Mówiłem ci, że hieny już kręcą się po Warszawie. Lada chwila mogą wpaść na ich ślad. Ale po co ja ci to mówię...  
– Dla twojej informacji, facet – Wasilewski poprawił się na siedzisku – Policja to dobrzy chłopcy. A ty próbowałeś mi pomóc więc mamy powód, by pomóc tobie. Co powiesz na uczciwy układ?  
– Znaczy co? - Ukrainiec ułożył się wygodniej na łóżku tak, by patrzeć w oczy rozmówcy.  
– Znaczy, ty udzielisz nam informacji w naszej sprawie, a my pomożemy tobie i twoim krewnym. Jak to brzmi?  
– Więcej informacji, panie władzo.  
– Ok. Z tego co wiemy, jesteś zamieszany w kradzież cennej książki i morderstwo antykwariusza Jana Novotnego...  
– Moment! Nikogo nie zabiłem! Żeby to było jasne!  
– Nie podniecaj się, bo zemdlejesz. Wiemy, że byłeś w apartamencie Novotnego tej nocy, gdy go zamordowano i okradziono. Nemecek, właściciel kamienicy, cię wsypał.  
– O skurwysyn. Ale ja nikogo nie zabiłem. Musisz mi uwierzyć, glino.  
– Wierzę, wierzę, Rafał. Ale co z książką, którą mu skradziono?  
Pacjent przez chwilę przeżuwał słowa.  
– Tak, to moja robota. Zawinąłem tę knigę na zlecenie.  
– Czyje?  
– Najpierw obiecaj mi, że moja kobieta i dziecko będą bezpieczni.  
– Obiecuję. Jeśli będziesz z nami szczery, uruchomimy Zośkę.  
– Jaką, kurwa, Zośkę?  
– Zośkę, Zakład Ochrony Świadków Koronnych. Zośka.  
– Świadków koronnych. Jeśli myślisz, że będę zeznawał przed sądem, to chyba cię pogięło, glino.  
– Nie będziesz musiał. Umowa jest taka: Ty dajesz nam info tu i teraz, a my od razu uruchamiamy pomoc dla twoich bliskich. Pasuje?  
Krzeszewski myślał chwilę.  
– Aha. Co chcecie wiedzieć?  
Wasilewski dobył swego świętego notesu i długopis z bazaru.  
– Od początku. Mówisz, że ukradłeś książkę na zlecenie. Czyje?  
– Pośrednika. Pytaj o co innego, glino. Takie sprawy załatwia się przez pośrednika, pośrednika pośrednika. Gdy policja zaczyna węszyć, któryś z łańcucha ginie i ślad się urywa.  
– Aha. Tej nocy, gdy byłeś w mieszkaniu Novotnego, był tam z tobą ktoś jeszcze. Kto?  
– Jakiś Azjata, nie znam gościa. On miał załatwić klienta, a ja znaleźć i przekazać książkę.  
– Komu?  
– Mówiłem, pośrednikowi.  
– Jak wyglądał ten pośrednik?  
– Średniego wzrostu, ciemne włosy, wąs, pulchny, w eleganckiej marynarce. Aha, na przedramieniu miał wytatuowaną czerwoną różę.  
– Władek? Kojarzysz kogoś takiego?  
– Nic. A ty?  
– Ha. Rafał, powiedz, mówi ci coś nazwisko Zelezny? Pavel Zelezny?  
– Hmmm, nie.  
– Dobra. Gdzie się spotkaliście z pośrednikiem?  
– W tej samej knajpie, w której mnie znaleźliście. Afrodyta, jeśli dobrze pamiętam.  
– O czym rozmawialiście?  
– Tylko o robocie. Żadnych spraw prywatnych wiesz.  
– Widziałeś gościa jeszcze kiedyś?  
– Nie...  
Wasilewski zadał jeszcze kilka pytań, po czym wstał.  
– Dobra, Rafał, w zasadzie powinniśmy poczekać z Zośką, aż twoje informacje pomogą nam w śledztwie, ale z uwagi na sytuację natychmiast wysyłamy sygnał do Pałacu Mostowskich. Twoja rodzina będzie bezpieczna. Tylko kilka osób, w tym my dwaj, będziemy wiedzieć, gdzie są. Pasi?  
– Pasi – Krzeszewski wyciągnął dłoń i policjanci ją uścisnęli – Jakby co podam ci mój telefon, glino. Będę potrzebny, dzwoń.  
– Miły jesteś. Wracaj do zdrowia. Spadamy, Władziu.

*****

Władek wrócił po chwilowej nieobecności z dwoma parującymi kubkami kawy. Usiadł obok kolegi przy stoliku w szpitalnej kafejce.  
Wasilewski z triumfalnym uśmiechem na pobitej twarzy schował telefon.  
– Co cię tak cieszy, Piotr?  
– Właśnie dzwoniłem na komisariat drugi w Moskwie. Zelezny już tam był. Wyobraź sobie, że ten cykor, jak go lekko przycisnęli, wyśpiewał wszystko, co wiedział. Podał nazwisko swojego zleceniodawcy. Przy okazji, wiedziałeś, że pan Zelezny ma czerwoną różę wytatuowaną na prawym przedramieniu?  
– Znaczy Rosjanie wiedzą, kto zlecił kradzież?  
– Tak, ale doszli do wniosku, że to nie ich jurysdykcja i przekazali sprawę Europolowi.  
– Aha. Rozmawiałeś z Hircherem albo Jose? I co to za nazwisko?  
– Zaraz do nich zadzwonię. A facet nazywa się Juliusz Bardach. Sprawdzę gościa w necie...Oż kurna....Profesor prawa, nauczyciel akademicki, członek PAN. Autorytet naukowy, zamieszkały w Warszawie – Wasilewski znów sięgnął po telefon – Hirscher nie odbiera. Później, w takim razie- laptop Piotra piknięciem dał znak, że przyszedł mail – Przesyłka od Rosjan, protokół przesłuchania. Zapoznasz się z tym?  
– Dobra.  
– A ja zadzwonię do naszego znajomego. Ha! Cześć, Domi!  
– Cześć, Piotrek. Jak twoja uroda?  
– Marnie, marniej, najmarniej. Dominik, ja ci jeszcze nie podziękowałem.  
– Nie ma sprawy – głos Starzyńskiego pulsował rozbawieniem – Mała przysługa dla kolegi. Jak śledztwo, Piotr?  
– Dobrze, lepiej, najlepiej. Słuchaj, Domi, znasz niejakiego Juliusza Bardacha? Naukowca, prawnika...  
– I członka PAN. Znam, pracowałem z nim kiedyś. A co, ukradł batonik ze sklepu?  
– Ha ha ha. Nie. Mamy dowody, że zlecił kradzież tej twojej książki. Jak to szło? Magnifika?  
– Tak – rozbawienie Starzyńskiego zmarło tragiczną śmiercią – Jesteście pewni na sto procent?  
– Aha. Dominik, jeszcze jedno. Wiem to od kwadransa. Właśnie zadzwoniłem do naszych w Pałacu. Uznano cię za zmarłego i jakiś notariusz ujawnił, że na jego ręce złożono twój testament. Zgodnie z tym papierem twoje mienie ruchome i nieruchome przechodzi na własność PAN-u. Podpisałeś coś takiego?  
– W życiu!  
– Aha. Aha.  
– Piotr, zrobisz mi przysługę?  
– No?  
– Wpłyńcie na tego notariusza, niech wstrzyma się jeszcze z realizacją testamentu. Muszę jeszcze coś pozałatwiać, ale jak dam radę to wrócę i obejmę swoje mienie w zarząd. Dasz radę, Piotrek?  
– Nie ma sprawy. Zaraz zadzwonię do tego prawnika. Powiem mu, że prowadzimy śledztwo w twojej sprawie więc póki co...damy radę, Dominik.  
– No to jesteśmy kwita. Muszę kończyć, Piotr. Jakbyś mnie potrzebował, daj znać.  
– Dzięki, wspólniku. Trzym się.  
– Na razie.

*****

– Powtórzcie to jeszcze raz, sierżancie Tobito. Bo nie wierzę własnym uszom.  
Umundurowany japoński policjant przełknął ślinę. Mocno się pocił i był wyraźnie nieswój. Setsoru mu współczuł. W swojej karierze pracował z różnymi policjantami. Wielu było wspaniałych, ale wielu głupich i niekompetentnych. Jeszcze nie wiedział, do jakiej kategorii należy sierżant Tobito, ale już mu współczuł.  
– Na rozkaz, panie poruczniku! Byliśmy w trakcie pościgu za trzema furgonetkami. Dwie z nich obrzuciły nas granatami. Jednemu z naszych radiowozów przestrzelono opony. Karambol i zamieszanie na drodze, uciekli...  
– To już wiem. Co się stało w porcie?  
– Melduję, że obserwatorzy, dwaj w samochodzie i jeden na żurawiu portowym zameldowali, że na Marię Zeleska zaczęli grupami wracać marynarze, w cywilu i bez broni. Żadnego zamieszania ani pośpiechu, panie poruczniku, normalnie wracali do pracy z wypadu na miasto...  
– A co z ładunkiem?  
– Melduję, że obserwator zameldował, że pracownicy portowi wnoszą na pokład jakieś skrzynki...  
– Szczegóły.  
– Tak jest! To były opakowania na komputery, w tym jeden większy niż reszta, taki, melduję, prostokątny ładunek!  
– Dlaczego wasi funkcjonariusze od razu nie dali znać, że zaczął się ruch w porcie?  
– Panie poruczniku, melduję, że nie było żadnego zamieszania! Nic w ogóle, co mogłoby niepokoić...  
– Więc pozwoliliście im podnieść kotwicę i wypłynąć, tak?  
– Tak jest – mundurowy oklapł.  
– Jutro rano na moim biurku ma się znaleźć raport z tego zdarzenia. Odmaszerować!  
Momo zerknął na partnera znad swego monitora.  
– Co teraz, Kansatsu – san?  
– Dałem znać straży przybrzeżnej i morskim siłom samoobrony. Nie odpłyną daleko.  
– Przecież ta cała Pavlovena ma paszport dyplomatyczny, tak mówił detektyw Hiramatsu! Zamacha nim i nasi marynarze będą musieli ich puścić!  
– Słusznie dlatego załatwimy sprawę subtelnie. Na naszych okrętach wojennych służą też żołnierze Specjalnej Jednostki Przybrzeżnej, nasi morscy komandosi. Gdy okręt zacumuje przy burcie Marii Zeleska, okręt wypuści kilku nurków z jednostki antyterrorystycznej wyposażonych, między innymi, w materiały wybuchowe. Przedostaną się na pokład Marii i zniszczą cel.  
– Zniszczą? Myślałem...  
– Wiem, ale nie ma potrzeby się cackać. Nasi naukowcy mają zarówno software, jak i hardware tego komputera. Innymi słowy, mogą go odbudować i naszym jedynym zmartwieniem jest by ten komputer, nie wpadł w ręce rosyjskich jajogłowych.  
– Rozumiem, rozumiem.  
– Dobrze. Nasz komputer już ustalił trasę Rosjan?  
– Tak. Wypłynęli na Morze Japońskie i kierują się na Morze Ochockie, na Magadan.  
– No to nic tam po nas. Teraz wszystko w rękach naszych marynarzy.

*****

Toshi Hirano, żołnierz SJP i jego dwaj koledzy zostawili za sobą zgiełk i zstąpili do świata pod powłoką wód. Otoczeni przez spokój i ciszę, sprawdzili połączenie biosygnalizatorów i ruszyli w kierunku celu, odległego zaledwie o kilkadziesiąt metrów.  
Dwa połączone trapem statki, Maria Zeleska i niszczyciel rakietowy Akizuki, dom dla Toshiego i jego kolegów. Załatwić sprawę i do domu, do domu!  
Kadłub Marii, wykonany ze stali i porośnięty wodorostami oraz pąklami przybliżał się coraz bardziej. Spokojnie pracując płetwami u stóp, trójka nurków dotarła do kadłuba. Jeszcze chwila, dwójka marynarzy zlokalizowała stępkę i przystąpiła do montowania ładunku wybuchowego.  
Z ciemności wynurzył się duży pasiasty rekin o nieruchomych ślepiach. Ryba podpłynęła leniwie do nurków i zatrzymał się, gdy trzeci z Japończyków zatrzymał ja półmetrowym kijkiem, tak zwanym billy. Rekin, pchnięty w nos, odpłynął spokojnie.  
Dwójka skończyła montować ładunek. Toshi klepnął jeszcze, na szczęście, kadłub, budząc echa w głębinie, po czym trójka nurków ruszyła z powrotem na niszczyciel. W samą porę, bo obie jednostki już się rozdzielały. Jeszcze kilkadziesiąt metrów.  
Nurkowie wynurzyli się przy stalowej burcie Akizuki, okręt kołysał się na morskich falach. Nurkom rzucono linę i chwilę później cała trójka, była już na pokładzie.  
– Panie kapitanie! Melduje, że zadanie zostało wykonane!  
– Dobra robota, Hirano. Dajmy im czas, niech się oddalą...

*****

Prawie nie było eksplozji. Spod wody dał się słyszeć jedynie stłumiony huk, Maria Zeleska zadygotała, a chwilę później zaczęła tonąć.  
Nie było żadnego chaosu czy zamieszania. Z mostka nadano komunikat SOS, Akizuki szybko dotarł do tonącego kolosa...  
– Wskakujcie na szalupy i płyńcie do nas! Szybko!  
– Wszyscy się nie zmieszczą – twardy kobiecy głos – Wyślijcie nam swoje szalupy, z łaski swojej.  
– Oczywiście.  
– No i co, panie kapitanie? Wypuścić jeszcze raz nurków?  
– Tak. Jak tylko ostatni Rosjanin znajdzie się na naszym pokładzie. Niech nurkowie dokładnie sprawdzą cały wrak. Nie ma pośpiechu, oficjalnie kontaktujemy się z najbliższą rosyjską jednostką, by przekazać naszych pasażerów w ich ręce. Patrzcie im na ręce! Jeśli spróbują wydostać ładunek z ładowni...pomóżcie im.  
– Tak jest.

Trzy godziny później

– Hirano, jesteście pewni?  
– Tak jest, panie kapitanie. Znaleźliśmy tylko jedną paczkę, która mogłaby być tym komputerem. W środku były tylko części zamienne dla normalnych maszyn. Ani śladu superkomputera.  
– Czy mogli go ukryć?  
– Sprawdziliśmy wszystko dokładnie. Ani śladu skrytki.  
– Na nasz pokład też niczego nie wnieśli...Panie Pierwszy, proszę wysłać wiadomość do Tokio. Stoimy w martwym punkcie...

*****

Przez furtkę domu jednorodzinnego na Mokotowie weszło dwóch umundurowanych policjantów. A chwilę później dzwonek do drzwi zaczął się urywać.  
Gospodarz, chudy jak szczapa, w grubych okularach, z pociągłą twarzą i starannie przystrzyżonymi siwymi włosami, otulony szlafrokiem zerknął zirytowany przez szybę i zbladł wyraźnie. Powoli odkluczył zamki.  
– Tak?  
– Pan Juliusz Bardach?  
– Tak.  
– Jest pan aresztowany pod zarzutem podżegania do kradzieży i morderstwa. Ma pan prawo zachować milczenie oraz do adwokata. Tu jest nakaz aresztowania i przeszukania.  
– To jakaś pomyłka...  
– Pan Juliusz Bardach, członek PAN-u? Znaczy, dobrze trafiliśmy. Prosimy do samochodu.  
– Dajcie mi się chociaż ubrać...

*****

Dominik...Gabriel...pociągnął jeszcze łyk herbaty z miodem i skupił całą uwagę na ekranie komputera. Siedząca obok Nadia patrzyła i słuchała również, bawiąc się mimowolnie złotą ozdobą na szyi.  
Ekran podzielono na oddzielne okna skype. Mervi, Truposz, Setsoru i niejaki Yoshitsune Momotaro, zwierzchnik Japończyka, każdy miał swoje okienko.  
-...podsumujmy – Yoshitsune mówił spokojnie – Pan Gabriel, pani Mervi i pan Sandgren pracują nad Nimrodem i ta praca bliższa jest końca niż początku. Dobrze. Kiedy możemy oczekiwać gotowego produktu?  
– Jeszcze trzy, góra cztery tygodnie – Truposz zrewanżował się spokojem – może szybciej. Gabrielu, wrócisz do Osaki czy wolisz pracować zdalnie?  
– To drugie. Mam w Polsce parę pilnych spraw do załatwienia. Ale to nie zajmie dużo czasu, a pracować mogę cały czas.  
– Znakomicie – pan Yoshitsune skinął głową z aprobatą – Setsoru – san, przejdźmy na prywatne połączenie...  
– I już. Setsoru – san, słyszał pan nowiny?  
– Tak. Zgubiliśmy Wyrocznię. Maria Zeleska była podpuchą. Żadnych śladów, Yoshitsune – san?  
– Nie, nic. Przypuszczam, że Rosjanie już przejęli towar. Ale to nie tragedia, Sekcja Druga z naszą pomocą odbuduje Wyrocznię. W związku z tym mam dla pana zlecenie, Setsoru – san.  
– Słucham.  
– Naukowcy z Drugiej poprosili nas o udostępnienie pańskiego materiału genetycznego. Właśnie pańskiego. W zamian za pańska usługę, Nimroda III i pewne sumy pieniędzy oraz informacje i przysługi polityczne podzielą się z nami tą technologią.  
– Opłaci się nam to?  
– Nasi analitycy tak twierdzą i nie mam powodu im nie wierzyć. Gdzie pan jest?  
– Na posterunku. W związku z tym zamieszaniem z Rosjanami mam więcej pracy niż bym sobie życzył.  
– Dobrze, dobrze. Za jakąś godzinę podejdą do pana pracownicy naszej sekcji. Proszę współpracować.  
– Oczywiście.  
– Przy okazji, należy się panu jeszcze jedna informacja. Zbadaliśmy ciało cyborga, które pan dostarczył. Wygląda na to, że mają słaby punkt.  
– Tak?  
– Konieczność serwisowania. Misie i lalki nie przeżyją bez regularnych przeglądów. To jest konkret, dobra robota, Setsoru – san.  
– Cieszę się.  
– Dobrze. W takim razie do zobaczenia. Niech pan będzie czujny, Setsoru – san.  
– Zawsze...

*****

– Słucham – głos w słuchawce telefonu zdawał się obiegać spod wody.  
– Dzień dobry, mistrzu Sieracki. Z tej strony Dominik Starzyński.  
Chwila milczenia.  
– Starzyński? Może to być?  
– Jak najbardziej. I nie dziwię się pańskiemu zaskoczeniu. Z tego co słyszałem, rada uznała mnie za zmarłego.  
– W istocie. Dwaj akolici, którzy eskortowali pana, zostali znalezieni martwi. A pan zniknął. Co się z panem działo, studencie Starzyński?  
– Teraz nie mogę o tym rozmawiać, znaczy telefonicznie. Ale proszę mi powiedzieć jedno. Przewodniczący Rady, mistrz Bardach, został ponoć aresztowany za nakłanianie do kradzieży, tej samej książki, która stała się podstawą mojego oskarżenia. Może pan to potwierdzić?  
– W istocie. Ale śledztwo policji jeszcze nie dobiegło końca...  
– Z tego co wiem, rada mistrzów kieruje się własnym poczuciem sprawiedliwości.  
– Do czego zmierzacie, Starzyński?  
– Chciałbym się zgłosić do rady i raz jeszcze przedstawić swoją wersję zdarzeń. Ale do tego muszę mieć pewność, że jakiś nadgorliwiec mnie nie ustrzeli. Mistrzu Sieracki, dacie mi list żelezny? Znaczy żelazny?  
– Nie mogę tego sam postanowić. Rozłączymy się teraz i podzwonię o członkach rady. Niedługo oddzwonię. Cierpliwości, studencie.  
– Jasne, dziękuję...


	12. Chapter 12

Australia, Sydney, taras wynajętego mieszkania niedaleko portu. Kałuże parują po niedawnym deszczu. Przy eleganckim stoliku siedzi mężczyzna w jasnych spodniach i rozpiętej jedwabnej koszuli. Przed nim, na blacie, taca z pokrojonymi i posmarowanymi masłem bułeczkami mlecznymi oraz dzbanek soku pomarańczowego, obok wąska szklanka.  
Na stoliku stoi też otwarty laptop. Mężczyzna uruchamia aplikację, czeka cierpliwie kwadrans nim po drugiej stronie połączenie skype zostanie odebrane.  
\- Cześć, Mervi.  
\- Cześć Dominik. Widzę, że wróciłeś do poprzedniego wizerunku. Jeszcze jedna operacja?  
\- A czy ja wyglądam na Michaela Jacksona? Zresztą, jak mówi Nadia, to nie operacja, tylko transformacja.  
\- Ha.  
\- U ciebie wszystko w normie? Jak mąż i dzieci?  
\- Ty mnie nie strasz! Mąż i dzieci...  
\- Przepraszam. To niewybaczalne z mojej strony. Mąż i dzieci dla pięknej młodej kobiety, która realizuje się zawodowo to obciach. A skoro już przy tym jesteśmy jak tam nasz projekt?  
\- Przyjęty i zaakceptowany, nie martw się. Lepiej sprawdź konto w banku.  
\- Moment. No tak, pięć zeta. Dzięki, Słońce.  
\- Podziękuj pracodawcy. Gdzie jesteś?  
\- W Australii. Tutejszy klimat jest bardzo zdrowy. Zdrowszy niż w Warszawie. Wiesz, że moja fundacja oczyściła mnie z zarzutów?  
\- Znaczy co?  
\- Znaczy, jestem czysty. Co nie zmienia sprawy, że w sercach niektórych byłych współpracowników pana Bardacha wije się cień nienawiści i zdrady. Dlatego nie zostałem w Warszawie długo. Tylko tyle czasu, by sprzedać sklepik i te antyki, których nie mogłem zabrać ze sobą. Całkiem ładny cash. Wystarczający, by zrobić sobie dłuższe wakacje.  
\- Uważaj na rekiny. A jak u Truposza i Nadii?  
\- Truposz wziął kasę i zniknął. Jak to on. W sumie trochę szkoda.  
\- A Nadieżda?  
\- Zniknęła.  
\- A co u twoich kolegów policjantów?  
\- Dobrze. Posadzili winnego podżegania do morderstwa i kradzieży, dostali pochwałę, a gdy zgłosili chęć kontynuowania śledztwa i znalezienia mordercy dowiedzieli się, że sprawa zamknięta.  
\- Innymi słowy, ktoś mataczy, tak?  
\- Nie wiem, pewnie tak. Najważniejsze, że twój ulubiony antykwariusz – programista jest wolny i spokojny.  
\- Co teraz będziesz robił?  
\- Mówiłem, opalał się, spacerował po prastarym grodzie Sydney, może w końcu pokonam demona lenistwa i znów wezmę się do pracy. Jak nie handel starociami, to może fucha detektywa albo cyberkowboja. Zobaczymy. A co ty masz w planie?  
\- A takie tam. Chyba odwiedzę dom rodzinny. Mój kot pewnie się za mną stęsknił.  
\- A twoi rodzice?  
\- Dawno o mnie zapomnieli.  
\- W razie czego pamiętaj, że twój ulubiony kolega informatyk zawsze ma dla ciebie czas.  
\- Jak miło...  
Rozmawiali jeszcze jakiś czas. Wreszcie Starzyński zamknął komputer. Na ramieniu poczuł znajomy ciężar.  
\- Tak, Gabrielu – mag pogładził pióra swego kruka - awatara – Zrobiliśmy co trzeba i jesteśmy wolni. A przed nami cały szeroki świat...


End file.
